THE SOULS' GUARDIAN
by ChristianMom54
Summary: What if your soul lived in another and theirs lived in you? How would it affect your life until you meet? How would it change your life once you meet; "You are my soul without you I don't exist".
1. Chapter 1

**THE SOULS' GUARDIAN**

 **7/23/2012 started**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – All Twilight stuff and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.** **No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _ **Warning: "M" for supernatural subject matter and**_ _ **adult material**_ _ **, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.**_ _ **If Adult material bothers you, then please do not read any further. I will not answer any hate email because you choose to ignore the warning. Parents; TVs and Computers are not babysitters learn to use the word NO and mean it. Watch what your children watch and read before they do to know if it is age appropriate. Thank you**_

 **Summary:** _What if your soul lived in another and theirs lived in you? How would it affect your life until you meet? How would it change your life once you meet; "You are my soul without you I don't exist"._

 **Carlisle Cullen 38**

 _Abilities: Control, Compassion, Leadership and Perception: He is cleverer than others and able to put things together in his mind that no one else can._

 **Esmé Cullen 35**

 _Abilities: Nurturer: Extra strong in Maternal and Family Instincts; by knowing what another needs emotionally, physically (Love, forgiveness, understanding, etc…) in that given moment_

 **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen 24**

 _Abilities: Mind Reader, Speed, Higher IQ than any other Vampire. Later read Bella's mind at will and read not only what you are thinking at the moment but read all your past memories (like Aro but without touch)_

 **Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Cullen 23**

 _Abilities: Shield: Physical and Mental. Later she will be able to read Edward's minds at will and others if she is touching Edward_

 **Emmett James Cullen 20**

 _Abilities: Extra Strength and Heightened Common Sense: He can_ _assess people, easily develops relationships, and can sense when to diffuse difficult situations by using his charm and wit (He is_ _Esmé_ _'s son)_

 **Rosalie Ann Swan Cullen 19**

 _Abilities: Beauty and Invisibility: She can block the minds of others from seeing her or anyone else she chooses; (she is Bella's sister so they would have some mind abilities that link)_

 **Jasper Lee Whitlock Cullen 19**

 _Abilities: High Empathy: He can control emotions in a single person or large groups._

 **Alice Lillian McCarthy Cullen 18**

 _Abilities: Sees the Future: She can foresee the future and guide a person's actions to ensure the outcome._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **HISTORY**

Carlisle has known Esmé since she was 26 years old and she was married, so he kept his distance. He also knew she was unhappy in her marriage and didn't truly love her husband, Edison. Edison was mean and hateful to Esmé, but in front of others he would show only his loving side.

Esmé was pregnant and knew she was due anytime, but her husband assured her going for a walk would help with the uncomfortable feelings she was having. If she hadn't listened and went walking, they would have made it in time to the hospital, before she gave birth. The baby would be alive and after leaving the hospital, she wouldn't have agreed with her husband's suggestion to stop at the cliffs for her to find closure. No matter where she was, at home or here at the cliffs, he would have been angry with her, but she felt it was safer here. She just didn't realize his anger was to the point he wanted her dead, otherwise he wouldn't have pushed her over the edge as she was saying good bye to her son.

Esmé knew she did not jump off the cliff, but now she's back at the hospital and this time she knows she's dying. She overhears the Nurses and Doctors talking about her, saying; "poor thing was so lost after her baby died that she jumped". She knows the truth, but will never be able to wake to tell them.

Carlisle also knew she didn't jump. Yes, it's her nature to feel unnecessarily guilty, but she would never harm herself or others. He knows Edison pushed her, but he cannot prove it, without explaining what he saw and how he got her to the hospital so fast.

Seeing her broken on the rocks tore at him; he let out a cry of pain from within himself. He swore, if she lives through this, he would take her away. She will never go back to Edison again, whether she accepts him for what he is and wants to change or just stay with him as she is. It's her choice and always will be her choice.

Realizing she will never awaken to give her a choice, he tells the other Doctors she has died. He takes her to the morgue and switches her body for a Jane Doe. He then takes her home, where he and Edward can take care of her.

Esmé hears Carlisle's voice. She met him once when she was 26, but for the last 4 years she has been aware of a presence watching her. Whenever she felt safe she knew her protector was around. Like now, she could even hear him whisper in her ear that she would be okay and he was sorry for not giving her a choice and the pain that was to come. He told her how much he loved her and would never fail her again and that she would always be his and he would always be hers; even if she chooses not to be with him.

She doesn't know why, but she agrees with what he's saying, and there's a pull she feels whenever he's near. It makes her feel safe and loved; those feelings are how she knew when her protector was close and now she knows it was him.

She all of sudden felt a wave of warmth flow over her, then fire combined with pain, beyond anything she could have ever imaged. While all of this was happening, she could hear Carlisle explaining what was occurring to her and how sorry he was, but he couldn't let her die, he loved her too much.

He knew she was his soulmate. He knew he would die inside when she was gone, but he had to stay strong for Edward his son; who has been with him for 17 years; ten as a Vampire. He could not let Edward lose another parent.

Carlisle reflecting back to Edward and his parents; they were dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. Both parents had died, but not before his mother had begged him to save her son like only he could. He knew, at that moment, she knew what he was.

This was confirmed even more when he learned of Edward's ability to read minds. His mother's mind must have been as in-tuned as Edward's human mind was at the time; which always made him wonder what her ability would have been, as a Vampire.

Carlisle now reflecting back to what happened to Esmé before the cliffs: He has known and watched over her for the last four years. He's watched her grow with child and wished it was his. He loves her so much that it hurts to breathe when he is not near her to protect her.

When she left the house that afternoon with her husband, he thought they were going out for a walk she was due anytime, so he left to go to work instead of following them. Thinking he would see her later at the hospital. He would but not how he had hoped.

When Edison brought in his unconscious wife, Esmé, and holding a dead baby in his arms, Carlisle almost lost it then.

She was at the hospital for three days, when they decided to send her home. Carlisle could see how depressed she was and it worried him. Before he knew what was happening, Edison came in and took her, saying it was time to go home. Little did Carlisle know that she would be back that night and that she would be his for all eternity.

{ _Flash back on how Edison did it_ } Edison had convinced her that the baby died on the way to the hospital during birth and they told him not to let her see their dead son; that it would be bad for her. Of course, this went perfect with his plans.

He had somehow got a hold of a dead baby, so when they were out on their walk, he could switch them, if everything went as planned.

He would then take the live baby home, before taking her to the hospital. With this delay he had hoped she would not make it to the hospital because of the blood loss or if she did, she would not be leaving it alive; he had no plans on Esmé ever coming home. He needed that baby to pay his debt. { _Flash back end_ }

She wasn't supposed to survive; he had to fix it permanently this time. When they released her, he took her to the cliffs, telling her to take time to find closure; so while she was in deep thought, he came up behind her and pushed.

It was an hour later after Esmé had been checked out and Carlisle was on his way home that he heard the scream and he knew whose scream it was. Quickly rushing, he began praying he would get to her in time and then get her to the hospital.

A day later Edward goes to the funeral for Carlisle, to do for him as Carlisle had done for him. To show Carlisle his love for him and to take care of him, as he did for Edward; knowing his ability to read minds he could give Carlisle something to pass onto Esmé, when she wakes from her change.

Even though Carlisle tried blocking Edward, he still knew of Carlisle's torment and depression, for leaving her the first time she went into labor and the second time for not following them home from the hospital; the day she was pushed off the cliffs. Two days that could have been avoided if he had just been there. Edward feared losing him to these "what ifs". Until Esmé woke to tell him herself, he will just think Edward was telling him to ease his pain. Edward also wanted it to be them telling each other how they feel, about each other.

Reading Esmé's thoughts lifted a great burden off of Edward. She truly loves Carlisle and is his soulmate and has a pure mind filled with nothing but love. He will be so happy to learn how she has felt about him the last four years.

Now while Edward was attending the funeral, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, from Edison's thoughts. It shocked and enraged Edward to the core. It's not that Edward didn't believe Carlisle or what he saw in his mind but the visual of Edison pushing herand then to see that the baby was alive and that he was planning on selling his own blood for a debt he made! All this because Edison is in heavy debt and owes a lot of money to the wrong kind of people

When Edward hears this, he forms a plan and prays it all works out. He loves Carlisle as a father and knows what he has sacrificed for him; he has to do this for him. Now he can assure Carlisle that Edison would have destroyed Esmé, one way or another. She's destined to be with Carlisle, he can now let go of the "what ifs" and give himself peace of mind that he made the right choice in changing her.

Edward had the opportunity to make a choice and to bring happiness into both their lives, with the chance to raise a son together. He knows Carlisle and to him, that is his son now. That's how he sees Edward and it comforts Edward to know that even in death, his parents found a new father for him, in his time of need so he would never feel unloved or be without a home.

Now as Edward reflect back and remember how he had made his choice; Carlisle was able to save Edward, who was only 17 at the time, from the Spanish Influenza. He nursed him and never left his side, till he was ready to go home.

Having no other relatives Edward had no idea where home would be. Carlisle sensing this immediately calmed him and asked him to come home with him.

Once home, Carlisle told Edward all about himself and what his mother begged Carlisle to do, because she knew what he was. He talked about how he has been lonely for a while and the talks he had with both of my parents, before they could no longer form words. Seeing their love for Edward and how they raised him, made him long for a son too, one just like Edward. Then, seeing how Edward respected and returned their love. It was easy to make and keep that promise to his parents.

How keeping the secret was a matter of life and death, for both of them. Carlisle had said he would only turn Edward, if he chooses that path, even if he was dying; it had to be his choice. He told Edward to think about this and that there was no rush.

Three days later Edward was well enough to go out; they found themselves at Edward's old home. They went thru his belongs, documents for the future, and how to keep the house as an investment.

While there, Edward had come to the conclusion that he wanted to be a Doctor like Carlisle and then be changed. He would then be at an age that he could be whatever he wanted to be and no one would question his actions.

He could pass as Carlisle's younger brother, from another marriage and other times as a son from a teenage pregnancy, where the mother didn't survive. However, unknown to them at the time, they would find Esmé, 17 years later, who would lovingly accept and fit the mother role.

Edwards thoughts are now back to the task at hand. Since the baby is listed as dead, Edward steals the baby and anything belonging to the baby. He then searches for anything of value, emotionally or monetary that belongs to Esmé. Edward was able to pick out those things because Esmé thought about them and what they meant to her. Edward was able to get it all and out before the baby woke or being heard.

Edward had gone back the next morning to hear what would happen to Edison. When next morning came so did the men; they came for either their money or the baby as their payment for Edison's debt, only to find there is no money or baby.

Edison was pleading for his life, claiming the baby was stolen from his crib. They do not believe him and three days later, there is a third grave in the cemetery for this family, but only one is truly dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **NEW FAMILY**

Edward, not wanting the baby with anyone but his mother, takes him from the crib and cradles him in his arms, very protectively.

When he reaches home, Carlisle is at the door before Edward can enter. Carlisle is shocked that Edward would bring home a baby with a newborn in the house, although she hasn't woken yet.

When Edward finished explaining what he had found out, Carlisle cried out in torment, into the dark night. He regretted not following Esmé that afternoon and for her loss that she would have suffered the loss of her baby, if it had not been for Edward.

Now, both of them wondered what they should do with the baby, when Esmé awakens in three days.

Carlisle and Edward spends their time rotating between the needs of Esmé and bonding with the baby. Carlisle never knew he could love three beings as much as he does now.

Edward never knew how much he truly wanted a sibling and how much love he could give and feel for Carlisle and sure to come Esmé as parents. He has never forgotten his birth parents and their love, but now the hole is beginning to be filled.

Edward believes that Esmé will learn control as fast as he did, if there is a goal to achieve. For him, it was his choice to be a Vampire and knowing his mother would never be ashamed of him, for she knew and begged Carlisle. Therefore, he would never do something that would make her regret or be ashamed of him; plus the desire to be as good as Carlisle.

He felt Esmé's maternal instincts and her desire for what she thinks she lost would kick in and be a goal she would want to accomplish.

He could read her mind and there was nothing but a strong desire to be a mother. Edward wonders if this is so ingrained in her, would it be a strong ability she carries over. Carlisle is also amazed and believes Edward is on to something there.

They also decided that if she couldn't, Edward would take the baby and live a distant from them for the first two years and bring the baby around every day when one or both are there for visits so the baby will get to know his mom and they would bond.

When Esmé woke up she was shocked, but the minute she looked into Carlisle's eyes, she knew she was home and safe. She also remembered all he told her while she was changing. She and Carlisle couldn't look away from each other. Something snapped in both of them and they knew each other as if they had known each other all of their lives and now they were whole.

Edward was amazed watching their interaction through them both. He knew at that moment he would never settle for less, that's the kind of love he wanted for all eternity.

When Carlisle and Esmé broke away, she started to tremble until Carlisle held her as he always wanted to do. The second he wrapped his arms around her, she felt peace in her soul and knew this is the man she will always belong to and always will. Just as he told her while she changed.

He explained everything Edison did to her. On one hand she was shocked and enraged as to why or even how he could do this to his wife and son that he claimed to love; on the other hand she was not surprised.

They went hunting and when they returned Esmé met Edward and in her heart she knew that he would also be her son; she sees the kind of man he is and knows his parents and Carlisle made him into this man standing before her. She feels honored to pick up where his parents left off and help Carlisle and Edward in this new life. This filled Edward with so much pride and warmth, as he read the emotions she was feeling; she does not know that he can read her mind and this pleases him to be able to read an unguarded emotion.

After a week of hunting they asked Esmé if she was ready to meet her son and the minute she looked upon him, the goal became a reality for her.

It turns out that it only took a year, with daily visits, before Esmé could be a full time mother, without Carlisle or Edward being present. He never smelled like food and she never craved his blood.

She just never wanted to take the chance, at least for the first year. Her love for him was greater than any thirst for blood. It seems her ability was being a compassionate and loving mom, not just to Emmett but Edward also.

They are a family now; Carlisle got Esmé and two sons, he felt so blessed after all the years of being alone.

Esmé got back the son she thought she lost and a second son she never thought she would have; Edward got a mom and dad, plus a brother and Emmett got an unusual family and he was a very content baby; always laughing and enjoying the attention.

Emmett grew up in a loving and happy home. Like Edward, Emmett decided for the same reasons as Edward that he wanted to do a couple of years of college and then be changed also. He wanted eternity with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **GROWING FAMILY**

 **Carlisle POV**

I swear I do not know what I am going to do with that boy. I know Edward watches over him and tries talking him out of stupid things, but apparently not this time. Other times, Edward just wants to have fun too and I admit, they do balance each other out.

When Esmé finds out what he did this time, Ooohhh I don't want to go home today. We are supposed to keep a low profile and he gets a ticket for street racing.

As I walk into the Police Station, Emmett and Edward drop their heads. "It was a dare I just couldn't pass it up, I'm not a chicken or a baby" Emmett says.

I look to Edward, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath while pinching his nose; "I tried but they bet my car and I can't lose my baby"!

Really Emmett! A name is just a name, it's the man inside. Edward, we can always get another car. Edward mumbles "not the same" with his head still down.

I speak so low, only they could hear. What about your mother's and my life, not to mention yours, if we bring attention to ourselves?

That brought them up short. Well, you both have to explain this to her and whatever punishment she sets, along with the community service that you will be doing, according to Chief of Police!

This is Emmett's first time in college as a Vampire. At the age of 20 he figured he could do one year of high school and then 4 to 5 yrs of college. The two of them are in their last year and we will be moving soon.

At least it's not the first year, so we will not have the Police Chief watching over our shoulder, long enough to figure out what we are.

By the time we got home the boys were feeling very remorse for what they did to their mom. I had no sooner pulled into the drive way and Edward flew out of the car; Emmett was growling and running and I was on their heels panicking.

We could smell other Vampires. If they touch her or hurt her in any way, they are dead.

By the time I was in the house Emmett was rolling over laughing; Edward was grumbling about someone touching his stuff and Esmé was glowing.

The two other Vampires standing before me were happy, very young and named Jasper and Alice.

According to Jasper, he was turned while walking back to his campus room from the Library. He was studying for a History test; wanted to be a History Teacher. A nomad was in the area and started to feed, but was interrupted before he could finish. Like me he had crawled to some covering where no one could see him. The emotions he felt rolling off the nomad was shame and quilt. There was also a strong sense of secrecy, along with his studies of history; something told him he should hide and was glad he did.

During the transformation he felt an overwhelming emotion of love towards him; he kept hearing a gentle and loving voice telling him everything would be okay. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Alice: just like Esmé and he knew he was home. Also, because of his ability to read and use others emotions, he knew how Alice felt about him and without uttering any words; he was able to show her how he felt about her.

Alice proceeded to tell us about how she was abandoned by her parents. She woke up one morning and everything was gone. She knew it was going to happen when she went to bed that night, because of her vision.

Due to her visions, her parents feared her and what others thought of them, so they abandoned her. That morning a last minute decision was made by a nomad who took her life, before she had time to leave.

She had no one to help her thru it, but seeing how my family lived, she knew to go to them after she gets Jasper thru his transformation, because of her visions.

Her main vision was of Jasper in an unused alley, on a campus going thru what she just did. He would be alone if she didn't get to him the minute she finished her transformation. She just knew we would help them, so she set out to find Jasper, her soulmate.

She found him within hours of his transformation and carried him out into the woods. Knowing this would help when he woke and then the two of them could feed.

He agreed to this lifestyle. One, because he would do anything for Alice and two, with his ability to feel emotions, he could never take another life.

It took about two years for them to get to us, but Alice knew there was no rush to get to us and they needed the time for both of them to get to know each other.

I looked to my family to see how they felt and if they would accept them into the family.

Edward was shocked, Emmett was enraged and Esmé had love and longing in her eyes.

Well that's settled now; I have two more children to love.

This last year passed quickly and before we knew it, it was time to move.

During this year gave everyone time to adjust to each other. Edward and Alice formed a special bond because of their gifts/abilities.

Emmett and Edward would kill anyone including Jasper if they hurt Alice. She was truly their sister and this made Jasper love his brothers even more. To know that if he was not there to protect her, they would, even at the cost of their own lives.

Esmé finally has the daughter she always wanted and another female to do stuff with; thank God, as much as I love her and would do anything for Esmé, shopping was just not my cup of tea. Of course, if I had to go, you better believe the boys were going too!

Edward forgave them for moving his stuff out of his room, so they could have it. Esmé wanted to make sure the boys' rooms were away from the mated couples, in the next house.

My income was good, but I was worried about the growing family and what our needs would be to keep up the charade and secrecy. That's when Alice and Edward approached me explaining, with Alice's vision and Edward's mind reading they can invest what we have now and not have to worry about the future.

Now it was time to sit down as a family and discuss what our cover story will be this time around.

Alice and Jasper agreed to start out in their fourth year of High School along with Emmett, while Edward will start his first year at the same hospital I will be working at. This would give us a good five years. With Alice's talent for fashion and make-up, we can actually look like we're aging.

Edward, Emmett and Alice will be Esmé's children from another marriage, in which her husband had died.

Jasper will be mine from another marriage, where his mother died in childbirth.

That night, as I lay in Esmé's arms, I truly felt blessed and loved. I knew God had not abandoned us.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **TWO SOULS MISSING (Year 2011)**

 **EdwardPOV**

Emmett how do I explain him? He's more than just my brother, he's my best friend. Watching over him for a year until Esmé could take over full time, helped to form a special bond between us.

Watching him grow into the man he is now fills me with pride, to know I helped. I will say, he has taught me how to take in life with humor. When to let go and when to hang on, so I can enjoy and appreciate what I have.

How Carlisle accepted, loved and cared for me before and after. How he adored and loved Esmé before and after. Emmett was equally his son as much as I was. He taught us that God still loved us and there is a purpose for everything.

I never doubted that; you could see the blessings/our special gifts God gave us in our family. We always use it to help others around us in need, whenever we could.

Over the last 86 years, since becoming a Vampire, I've never felt like something was missing, till lately. I've now been feeling lonely and noticed after 56 years, Emmett is also feeling lonely. We both are longing for what Carlisle and Esmé share, not to mention Jasper and Alice.

Hey Emmett would you like to go grab a bite or two? "Yeah, sure bro coming" Emmett replied.

"What has you down bro" Emmett asks?

Emmett, have you been wondering if we're ever going to find what Mom and Dad have? I mean look at Jasper and Alice; even they found each other right away, and yes before you say it, I realize Alice's gift helped with that.

Emmett sat in deep thought before answering. "Edward I believe God has someone for everyone, just maybe ours has not been born yet; did you ever think about that"?

"Yes, I do feel lonely lately too, but I've been trying to be patient and trust when the time is right, I will meet her".

"I also feel that all the lessons we have been learning is preparing us for what we will encounter, about our soulmates".

"You know bro, you're right about Alice's gift, maybe we could ask her if we're getting closer to finding them; I just never thought to ask"?

I know most people would be saying, wow that came from Emmett? My family knows better, for all of Emmett's boyish behavior, he is very wise. I've always thought that Emmett's gift was his strength, but I've often wondered if processing and analyzing is not another gift Emmett has.

I'm smart; I seem just to know things. It all comes to me easily. Emmett calls me Mr. Know It All. Of course I actually use a library and know how to find things out. Emmett just has common sense and knows how to use it. I look for the meaning of life; he just enjoys it. Like I said, we balance each other.

Before I have a chance to respond to what Emmett has said, Alice approaches and wants to know if she can speak to us for a minute. _Rolling my eyes, should have known she would have seen this conversation, but she's blocking me from seeing what she's going to tell us, uhmmm._

Yes, Alice you can join us; Emmett chuckles and rolls his eyes thinking, _he learned that from me_ it's what I just thought.

"Alice continues, Edward, Emmett I know you are not rolling your eyes at me _and they call me Mr. knows it all_! Now on to the matter at hand; I will not show or tell you everything, just the important things you will need to know". "I will not influence your decisions, nor will I make them for you, by guiding you so my visions go exactly like the way in which I saw them or how I would like it to go". "I love and respect both of you and I want to keep your trust in me, to know that I will never invade your privacy; just like you don't invade Jasper's and mine".

Wow, what can you say to that? Did I tell you how much we all have come to love Alice and Jasper? Not only has she and Jasper saved this family more than once, but she's my favorite sister. _Okay she's my only sister!_

Her gift and my gift make us feel like intruders most of the time. It's so nice to have someone to relate to about it.

"I will tell you this, Christmas break we will be moving to Seattle, Washington again and you both will find your soulmates on your first day, before your first class. I will explain our cover story and what college classes to take later. Now on that note Esmé and I have some shopping to do before we start packing for the move. Love you guys"!

After she left, I turned to Emmett and rolled my eyes, and said, like we don't have enough to pack, we have to buy more?

Emmett lost it and roared with laughter. "Well at least we don't have to go with them this time and maybe we should call Dad and Jasper to hang out with us, so they don't either"!

Way ahead of you Emmett, I'm doing it now as we speak! Reading his mind he's letting me know he was feeling like me right now. The weight of the world has just been lifted off of our shoulders and how much longer before we are there?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **MOVING TO SEATTLE**

 **EmmettPOV**

Wow, after that conversation with Alice while out hunting with Edward I feel relief that I will finally meet my other half at last.

Don't get me wrong; I could have had anyone anytime I wanted. Edward had them throwing their panties at him, and yes I mean that literally. When the two of us are together, especially in college, we caused a lot of problems, just because of our looks.

Edward has eight degrees; sure some have been repeated several times due to advancement for that time period; General Surgeon, Pediatrics, ER Trauma and General MD. As for myself I have six and three repeated twice; All in Law, but different specialties; Financial, Criminal, and Children.

It was a riot around here when Carlisle would attend some of the courses with Edward. There was no living with the two of them; Mr. Know It All and Mr. I've Been Doing It Longer.

It took a lot of work to loosen Edward up, while still staying true to who he was. Yes he taught me that not everything is a joke, fun time, or pulling pranks. Oh, the things I tried to do to him from the time I turned five and yes there's things I could do as a human to a Vampire. Of course he cheated; little did I know he read my mind before I could do it. Later, when I learned he could read minds, I practiced and was able to get a few good ones in.

The one value in life I will always be grateful for are our morals. Yes Mom and Dad taught us them, but Edward drove it home for me.

I was 19 at the time and we were living in Alaska, when our Cousins' decided to meet up with the family. Carlisle tried to avoid them while I was still human, to not put them in a compromising situation. Since I had decided to be changed on my 20th birthday and this would be a good place for it to take place; he felt there would be no problems, plus there were more of us around this time.

Edward had met them in his first five years as a Vampire. He still shivers to this day if you mention one of the three sister's names; Tanya, Kate or Irina.

Carlisle and Edward could only stay there for three days. Edward would not venture more than three feet from Carlisle. That still didn't stop them from grabbing him regardless of what Eleazar, Carmen or even Carlisle said.

He still will not tell us all the images they would think around him and it would be worse if they found he could read their minds. He said it would be a form of "Mind Raping". He said if he had been human, Carlisle would have to admit him and then try to explain why three beautiful women that are considered a man's fantasy would be considered rape and that would be beyond them during that time period.

One day Edward comes walking in, "Emmett we need to talk" and he told me a lot of things that had happened to him. He wanted to prepare me as a human first and then for after the change.

So the first thing I did when I found we would be seeing them is grab Edward and head to a sex store. That in its self is a totally another story; seriously the look on Edward's face alone, was a sight to see. Then when he said "Now those images make sense" I lost it, laughing so hard while Edward stood there like a statue hoping no one would see him.

By the time we were finished in the store, Edward could not wait to get even. Don't get me wrong, the sisters loved the toys, I imagine they still have them. It was how we humiliated them with the toys that got to them. They have more respect for us and human men now and they promised if we ever needed them, they would come, because that's what families do.

Well, here we are in Seattle and getting ready to start classes. I remember when we sat down to discuss our plans for Seattle; Alice was the first to speak.

"I promised you Emmett and Edward, only to tell you my visions, as needed and now may I suggest what we should do for the next 4 to 5 years"?

"Okay, I think our cover story this time around should be this".

"Edward is from Carlisle's first marriage and his wife died in child birth".

"Emmett is from Esmé's first marriage and her husband died from a heart attack, while she was only six months pregnant".

"This is how Carlisle and Esmé met, fell in love and married."

"Carlisle found me in the hospital abandoned; brought me home so they could raise me".

"Esmé found Jasper in an old abandoned building she was remodeling". "She just couldn't walk away or leave him at a shelter". "If she could have given Carlisle a child; he would have looked like him". "In one year they had adopted an infant and a two year old".

"Emmett, I would start you out in your second year, in Mechanical Engineering. You need to start reading any and everything about car models and engines".

 _I don't know about Edward, but my jaw was on the floor. Mechanical huh that's new!_

"Edward, you will be doing something other than Medical this time. I suggest you start out in your second year, in earning your Literary Degree"?

"Jasper and I will be first year; Jasper will be working on his Psychology Degree and I will be working on a Business/Finance Degree".

"Will you allow me to set up all your classes"? "Of course", Edward and I answered at the same time. We knew why she was doing this.

"Carlisle will be at the Hospital of course and Esmé will start her own Home Interior and Exterior Decorating Company". "Speaking of which, we will find you an office building near the Hospital so you and Carlisle can see each other more often".

My Mom was beaming and smiling from ear to ear. In a soft spoken voice she looks at Alice and said "Thank you Dear". Then she looked to my father with so much love and happiness that it over powered Jasper and he projected it out to everyone. She knew why Alice was doing this and couldn't wait for her boys to find what she and Dad have. Did I tell you how much I love my Mom?

Oh yes, I do feel he is my Dad in every way that counts. Any man can father a child, but what Carlisle did for us, is what makes him a Dad. Also, his venom runs thru my veins, sealing the bond deeper. He chose to keep me, love and commit to me forever. Just like a human Dad in creating a child should and most do.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **MEETING YOUR SOULMATES (2012 January Semester)**

 **EmmettPOV**

Edward and I are hurrying everyone up. Let's go people, I have a mate and she's waiting to meet her dream man! "Emmett, I told you to take your car and Edward his. Jasper and I will go together in mine", Alice howls back, getting aggravated with him.

I know, I know, I just want us to get there at the same time; unless you all are up for a race with a bet on the side?

All at once I heard five NO's! Really vamps, lighten up, I grumbled.

As I'm walking into my first class; my eyes behold a beautiful vision. She's standing there with her head down smoothing her skirt. I didn't have to have Alice here to tell me this was her. There was this pull and a need to protect her at all cost. I'm too far from her, need to be closer, _MINE_ ; where did that come from?

She stood there with her beautiful golden blonde hair, smooth ivory skin and long legs. Then, as if in slow motion, she raises her head and looks right into my eyes.

She gasps and holds her breathe, while her heart beats so fast that I worry she will faint and she does. Before she can even hit the ground, I catch her. She will not hurt herself, as long as I'm around.

I'm holding her and trying to bring her to. I want her to open those beautiful royal blue eyes and look at me again. I need to hear her and for her to tell me her name; she's mine.

Her scent was fantastic, never have I smelled anything so divine; except I have no desire to drain her, not even a burn or itch in my throat, interesting.

Her heart is beating normal now and her eyes flutter open. She looks me right in the eye and smiles. If my heart had not stopped beating a long time ago, it would have then. I feel this charge go right thru me to my very core. The emotion that passes thru her eyes tells me she felt it too.

She tries to stand, but I like her right where she is, in my arms safe and sound. Her first words to me were "help me stand handsome" and I did it without removing any contact I had with her.

I feel content, peaceful, at home and I just want to love, protect and care for her till the end of time. Add her voice, her touch and smell of her blood, it only increases those feelings; just her presence and the longer I'm in it, continually gets stronger.

With my hand still on the small of her back, I ask her, are you okay Beautiful, what is your name?

"Oh I'm Rosalie Ann Swan, but please call me Rose and you are"?

I am Emmett James Cullen, but you can call me whatever and whenever, your heart desires. _I can hear Esmé now, Emmett, where are your manners, she is a lady stop and think before you speak!_ You are so beautiful I really would like to get to know you; can we meet after class for some coffee or something?

She smiles and bats her eyes, which she doesn't need to, she already has me forever; then says "Yes or something". "Oh, wait a minute, this is our first day back after Christmas break and every Monday my sister and I, we usually meet up to discuss our day and make plans to handle the rest of the week; can she join us"? Sure no problem, my brothers and sister also attend here and knowing my sister, she'll be there dragging the others behind her. Let's get to class shall we?

How am I going to do this; I just can't let go of her. Just the thought of it and fear grips me. I've got to be touching her somehow and she doesn't seem to be stopping me. I feel her stiffening and then she throws herself into my arms, staring into my eyes, pleading and then before we knew it; we're leaning towards each other and we're kissing. She is so soft and so warm. Once again, I feel content, safe, happy, loved, and at home; this is where I belong. I slow us down, so she will not think I am rejecting her. What Baby, what's wrong?

"Emmett, please don't let me go"! "The pain, it hurts just the thought of being separated, not feeling your touch. _Ahhh she feels the pain too and just the thought of us separated hurts her, I can't allow that; I continue to listen to her._ Please believe me; I never go around kissing or pleading for a guy to stay with me; let alone attack him with kisses. You are the first person I have ever kissed or even wanted to for that matter, please believe me". _I have to calm her and let her know it's alright; that I feel the same way and it's the first for me too!_

Oh My Baby I do! You know you are my first and the only one I have ever kissed or ever will kiss. Only you My Baby and I will not leave you unless you send me away. _This is home; she is my life now and forever._

I have the same fear and emotions going thru me too. I think we need to go to my house and talk to Carlisle and find out what is going on between us. Are you up to skipping all the classes today with me?

"Yes"!

Human! Edward and Jasper will be rolling over on this. Hold the horses…if mine is human then Edward's is…Oh boy this will be interesting!

 **RosePOV**

Rose! I hear my name and turn knowing that voice and who has come. Yes Paul what can I do for you? "Jake is having problems with the truck and wants to know if you will help him out"? Paul has always had a crush on me; I just don't feel that way about him. I have already talked to Jake and worked out the problem. Paul just wants an excuse to talk to me and maybe get me out to the Rez so he could follow me around like a lost puppy.

Paul, I have already talked to Jake and the problem has been solved. "Well you could still come out to the Rez and we could have a cookout. Charlie, Rene and Bella could join us".

Like there could even be an us to begin with. No Paul I have too much studying to do for the next two weeks and at this point and I don't have time for the drive or an overnight weekend stays either. _That should help for two weeks and maybe cover me for longer._

"Sure, sure soon though okay; we miss seeing you out there". Okay Paul good luck in your classes okay and before I could move he leans in and hugs me and a little too long if you ask me.

Now my skirt is twisted and I try to fix it by smoothing it. Okay not really I just feel the need to brush the hug off.

All of sudden an overwhelming sense of love and safety consumed me with the smell of pine and forest; just plain old outdoors wanting you to relax and enjoy. As if in slow motion I raise my head up gasping and lock into the most loving Topaz eyes I have ever seen. In that moment I knew I belonged to this man and would for the rest of my life.

I felt no fear only love, safe, protected and mine. He was beautiful, tall, muscular, did I mention beautiful? I wanted those arms around me now! Ahh, Ohhh nooo, I forgot to breathe, not good…

I hear a soothing voice telling me to open my beautiful eyes and I couldn't resist that voice. As they opened I look him straight in the eyes and smile, receiving the most heart breaking smile back.

If this continues I will faint again. Well at least I'm still in his arms. Right where I want to be, but while I'm looking into his eyes, with his arms still around me I feel a wonderful charge go right thru me to my very core. The emotion that passes thru his eyes tells me he felt it too.

Okay, I need to stand now and not draw any more attention to us. Help me stand handsome! He did and without breaking contact. _Thank you God_!

He then asks "Are you okay Beautiful, what's your name"?

Oh, _Beautiful will do,_ I am Rosalie Ann Swan, but please call me Rose and you are?

"I am Emmett James Cullen, but you can call me whatever your heart desires and whenever you want to. You are so beautiful, I really would like to get to know you; can we meet after class for some coffee or something"?

First thing comes to mind; My Teddy Bear. _What, he did say whatever my heart desires to call him!The whenever, oh yeeaah…okay back to the moment!_

Yes or something, while batting my eyes. Then remembering, oh this is our first day back after Christmas break and every Monday, my sister and I, we usually meet up to discuss our day and make plans to handle the rest of the week; can she join us? "Sure no problem, my brothers and sister _uhmm, more than one brother, but only one sister_ also attend here and knowing her she'll be there dragging the others behind her. Let's get to class shall we"?

I stiffen just at the thought of not being near him or touching him. All I can think is, don't stop touching me, I fear the loss. It seems we are walking in the same direction; are we in this class together or is he just walking me to class? _If not maybe I can change a few to match his!_ Enough, I need to get to class and get it over with so we can be together. Will he meet me after class and walk me to the next? If he is in this class we need to get there before seats are taken and we can't sit together. Although, if only single seats are open, I would have no problem making someone move and one look at him, they would move; _anything for my_ TB. _What, he did say I could call him anything_.

How am I going to do this? I can't, I just can't, the pain. I just want to love, protect and care for him; then add his voice, his touch, his smell it only increases those feelings. Just his presence and the longer I'm in it, it gets stronger.

Then before I knew it I've thrown myself into his arms staring into his eyes and then we are leaning towards each other and we are kissing as if my life depended on it. He starts slowing the kissing down so I don't feel rejected. _Thank you,_ then he asks, "What Baby, what's wrong"? The next thing I know I'm telling him how I feel.

Emmett, don't let me go, please! The pain, it hurts just the thought of being separated, not feeling your touch. Please believe me; I never go around kissing or pleading for a guy to stay with me; let alone attack him with kisses. You are the first I have ever kissed or wanted to for that matter, please believe me.

"Oh My Baby, I do! You know you are my first and only one I have ever kissed too or ever will kiss. Only you My Baby and I will not leave you unless you send me away".

"I have the same fear, pain and emotions going thru me too. _Ahhh he feels the pain too and just the thought of us separated hurts him too. I can't allow that._ I do think we need to go to my house and talk to Carlisle and find out what is going on between us. Are you up to skipping all the classes today with me"?

Yes!

Well at least he believed me and he feels the same as I do. _Ahhh he keeps calling me My Baby, I like it_.

 **PaulPOV**

Oh Rose why can't I get you to notice me; always the big brother, never the boyfriend.

Sam says to let it go, she is not the one for me. Reminding me of what happened to Leah and Emily, how it should prove to us all that if you say you love this person and they don't you; then you have not imprinted and one day you will. How can we say we love them, and then hurt them, like what happened to Leah when Sam left her for Emily.

 _Some days I think I deal with it better than Jake. Although after last weekend, he just might listen to Sam now_. Is that what it will take for me to understand Sam's point? Yes, Sam is right and we are trying to let it go. My head understands, my eyes see it, but when will my heart obey?

I turn to get one last look before heading off to my class. I see Rose fainting and some huge guy; no wait, that smell a Vampire catching her.

Great just what we need; forget class I have to get Sam and Jake will need to know too. This is why Jake and I are taking classes here and keeping an eye on our Girls. _No, not our Girls, I have to stop thinking that!_ I'll just text Jake and have him meet me at Sam's.

Jake, we need to meet up at Sam's; Vampires. Now! – _Paul._

Sam, Jake and I are meeting you at your place; Vampires. We are on our way!– _Paul_

 **EdwardPOV**

Seriously, what part of keeping a low profile does he not understand? Street Racing! Just what we need, to be thrown in jail again; like we need a repeat of our last lesson, I wouldn't want to face Esmé again over that.

Well don't let it bother you, today is the day I will meet her: at last my soul will be complete.

Walking down the hall to my first class I hear an angels voice "let me go"! What? I quickly look down the hallway into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world and there was my angel; being held against the wall.

Everything in me shouted MINE! I was so drawn to her; the need to be near her, touch her or just breathe her in. It felt like a magnet pulling me towards her.

His vile thoughts " _if she would just kiss me she would see she likes it and want me. Jake is not here to stop me. This is my chance, I mean what is there not to like. One way or the other I will have her willingly or not and maybe for more than just a kiss._ "

Next thing I knew I had this Mike guy pinned to the wall, with his legs dangling in the air.

Over my dead body, _oh wait it is dead, Vampire body remember_. Calm down Edward you don't want to scare her before you meet her. No ripping heads off in front of her or any other humans. Inside my monster is raging at his thoughts and also wondering where and who is Jake.

While holding Mike against the wall I could feel the air around us charging, like a small electrical shock or crackling of a lightning bolt hitting the ground 200 yards from you. Again, feeling the pull; this time it was greater I almost fell to my knees. Then I felt it, this soft as a whisper touch on my back; it felt like lightning hitting me to the core and not the ground. I have to touch her somehow, but will she let me. As far as she knows, I'm just another Mike.

Over my shoulder I hear my angel say _and she has not removed her hand yet!_ "I told you Mike for the last time I, DO, NOT, WANT, YOU, AND DO NOT TOUCH ME OR TRY KISSING ME AGAIN! I am going to put a restraining order on you this time and not to mention what my Dad will do". _Whoa, angry kitten has turned Edward on! Not good, not now, too many other things to handle now, will keep this for later usage. Emmett would be so proud of me! Stop, get back to what is a hand now!_

Mike is it? Let me set you straight, you do not treat a lady that way. NO MEANS NO and if you ever touch or even breathe the same air as she does; you will have me to deal with. Do you hear and understand what I'm saying? _Please say no, so I can rip your head off._

At that point I'm sure my eyes were black and my Vampire face was showing, because instead of answering me he pissed his pants. _Yeah, he got my point!_ I let him go and he took off.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath to relax for two seconds, before turning around to face the wrath of my angel. _Just so you know, her hand is still there._ She has to be mad that I didn't let her handle it. Women today are not like women in my era; they are stronger and more independent. Women today know when they need help and they will ask when they do. I often forget this.

Her scent wow, never have I smelled anything so divine; except I have no desire to drain her, not even a burn or itch in my throat, interesting.

I just want to love her. I feel contentment, peace, at home, a need to protect and care for her, for eternity; then add her voice, her touch and smell of her blood it only increases those feelings. Just her presence and the longer I'm in it, it gets stronger.

I turned around to introduce myself and couldn't believe my eyes. There before me was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. _She then let her hand drop and I whimpered at the lost of it_.

She was about 5ft, slender, soft and feminine. Her skin was pale in the extreme, like porcelain, her complexion was creamy with just enough color; her hair, a dark rich mahogany, long waves hanging to the middle of her back framing her face. Her lips are full and pink, I just wanted to kiss them. Her eyes, wide, creamy milk chocolate brown with specks of gold swirling around, stared into mine and there was no anger at what I just did or said.

I needed to breathe to speak to her. I needed her hand back, so I extended my hand and said hi, I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and you are?

She extended her hand and when we connected, it felt as though I were lost in her; the peace and calm over took me and she made no move to release me nor I her. This is home; she is my life now and forever.

She seemed equally caught in the same state of mind as me. Relief, she knows I am her mate; she just doesn't understand it yet, but I will tell her all.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella", also thank you so much, I have been dealing with him for the past four years". Usually Jake is around and runs him off. Now I have to take stronger measures against him". _Huh she's is not mad with me! Trust me, I could end his harassment with just one little talk, that this Jake couldn't or hasn't yet. I'll take Jasper with me for just a little talk, yes that is what I will do! Again, who is Jake?_

Then she whimpers and I check our hands to make sure I was not holding her too tight. I wasn't, but she was squeezing mine as tight as she could, as if I would let her go at any moment. Seeing that that wasn't the problem I asked her if she was hurt anywhere?

"My shoulder he grabbed it so hard". _He's dead, he's dead! Jasper will defiantly be in now; there will be no way he would stand by if someone hurt his sister._ May I see your shoulder, my father is a Doctor? I know a little and can tell if you might have to see the Doctor.

I let go of her hand to check her shoulder and we both whimpered at the same time. Shocked we both looked into each other's eyes and she said "Please, I need the contact". I do too, can you just put your hands on my waist while I check okay. She nodded and then moved her hands to my waist and I processed to exam her shoulder while fighting the urge to gently caress it all the way up her silky neck with kisses. It appears there will be some bruising but nothing more than that. _He has marred her, he's dead! He left his hand/finger prints on what is MINE!_

I told her what the damage is and before I knew it, her hands moved so her arms could wrap around me and tightened her hold on me, while pulling herself closer to me. Her hands start moving up my back trying to bring me down and closer to her for a kiss; I gently back her into the wall, for support while she took her arms from around my waist and brought them around my neck, curving into me as tight as she could get. Standing on her tippy toes to reach me; I leaned down to reach her too. Our first kiss and I wanted to melt into her as much as she did me.

I understood everything she was feeling and what she was putting into this kiss and I felt she was putting the same feelings into the kiss; I needed her just as much to become one entity with me. I didn't want to stop her, but I need her to understand all of this and what I am. She needs to be able to make a choice; she needs free will and to be able to trust me.

Bella Love, we have to get to class, I said in-between slower kisses; trying to bring her down gently. I don't need her to feel rejected or that what just happened is something to regret, by either of us. Bella can we go to my house after class and I will explain it all to you and answer any questions you have truthfully or we can just go now? Please don't ask me to let you go yet, I can't.

She looked me right in the eyes and said "Never and please don't let me go, I can't either"! _Please let that statement still be true after she knows everything._ "Okay let's go now because honestly I couldn't sit through class if my life depended on it". She smiled up at me and said, "The pain, it hurts when I'm not touching you, or you not touching me, even thinking it is painful; I need answers".

She's right; it hurts even the thought of it. I told her, I felt just like her; she needed to know she was not alone in this. I need answers too. Did Carlisle and Esmé or Jasper and Alice go thru this; I don't remember them experiencing this kind of connection.

Oh and Bella who is Jake? _Yes, I'm jealous and it was coming out mixed with possessiveness._ "Oh, He WAS just my best friend/baby brother. _I can deal with WAS and the fact she doesn't see him as a man, even though she was angry (my little angry kitten again) with him right now._ We grew up together and last weekend he pushed things too far. He has always wanted more, but I just couldn't see him that way. He got mad and tried to kiss me anyway, he apparently doesn't know that NO means NO either and I kneed him where it counts. So until he can accept what our relationship truly is we're not speaking". _That's good right?_

"Edward, please believe me when I say that I have never had a boyfriend, been kissed or even behaved the way I just did with someone else. I would say I am sorry for kissing you like that, but I'm not. I'm fighting myself from doing it again". _As beautiful as she is, not to mention her soul, I'm surprised! I'm thankful I'm untouched as much as she is. As many women, human or Vampire who have tried to get my attention just held no interest to me; I wonder if it was the same for her._

Bella Love, I have never had a girlfriend or kissed anyone, let alone the way we just did either. Oh Yes, I too would love to kiss you again, please may I? "You never have to ask, you are mine so please, yes". _Happy dance she said mine, I'm hers' too!_ Same for you too and yes I am yours and always will be Love, just like you are mine and always will be, forever. _Soon she will understand why I used the word forever and hopefully not run from me or it._

Thank God that's all Jake is to her! Like I'm possessive enough as it is and to have to deal with all these guys trying to kiss her too! I don't need a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend to deal with, let alone an immature friend that's a boy on top of this too.

At least we will be each other's first and only, not that it would have mattered if I wasn't her first; I still will be her last. Now we will always have something special between us.

Twenty minutes later and we were actually in my car headed to our house. _What, our house!_ At least I'm not the only one feeling this way.

I had text Alice to tell her to have the family home for a meeting; we would be there in 30mins. She text back she knew and everyone will be waiting for us, including Emmett and Rose. Ah, so Rose is her name, _I was keeping up with him, but just as she went to introduce her name I heard and saw what was happening to my Bella_.

It seems that was the reason Alice wanted us to take our own cars so her and Jasper could stay behind to fill in the family. Good now Carlisle will be prepared to answer our questions, which means I have to tell her what we are. Will she accept it or run? Don't think about it, the pain. Just then she looks at me and frowns. Did she sense my pain? How deeply are we connected?

I love her and would die without her; there is no doubt to this. I will even change her if she asks and truly wants it. If not, I will stay with her until the day she dies and then join her. Could she possibly have these same strong emotions as a human? I turn and looked into her eyes and yes she could!

Woohoo, hold on a second! I have to look into her eyes to get my answers! I can't read her mind! Well, this will be interesting.

 **BellaPOV**

Today Mike scared me more than all the times before. He was hurting my shoulders and wouldn't let go. I could always reason with him before. Now he seemed angrier and more determine to have what he wanted. Whenever Jake wasn't around he would always try something, even in High School.

I'm pleading with him to let me go! He's not listening and his grip is getting harder.

I was trying to get Mike off of me. When I saw him standing there one minute and then the next he was pinned to the wall with his legs dangling in the air.

Then I reach up to this beautiful man and place my hand on his back; I could feel the air around us charging, like a small electrical shock or crackling of a lightning bolt, that hit the ground 200 yards from you. Again, feeling the pull; this time it was greater and I almost wrapped my arms around his waist to hold onto for dear life. Did he, could he feel this too!

Over his shoulder I yelled at Mike _and I realize he has not flinched from my hand yet, if anything it feels like he has leaned back into it!_ I told you Mike for the last time I, DO, NOT, WANT, YOU, AND DO NOT TOUCH ME OR TRY KISSING ME AGAIN! I'm going to put a restraining order on you this time and not to mention what my Dad will do. _Dad has been begging me to let him do something, well this time there will be no holding him back._

While holding Mike against the wall, he starts speaking. _That voice, there are no words to describe it. It's the kind of voice that you never get tired of hearing, smooth and soft it floats over you, you know the kind that wraps you in a comfortable blanket of safety; get the picture?_ "Mike is it? Let me set you straight, you do not treat a lady that way. NO MEANS NO and if you ever touch or even breathe the same air as she does; you will have me to deal with. Do you hear and understand what I'm saying"? _Please say no, I want to see what this beautiful man will do to you; Bella, stop that where is your forgiveness? Oh right, that went out when I received the bruises on my shoulder._

Instead of answering him, Mike pissed his pants. _Yeah, that's it coward!_ He then lets him go and Mike took off running as fast as his little legs would take him.

Closing my eyes and take a deep breath to relax before he turns around to face me and never have I smelled anything so, _okay lost for words again,_ of sunshine, warmth, fresh air blowing thru a field of wild flowers. I just want to curl up in him and relax while he holds me reading a book. _Just so you know my hand is still there._ Why was everything in me shouting MINE! I was so drawn to him; I wanted to be near him, touch him or just breathe him in. It was like a magnet pulling me towards him.

I'm used to handling things myself, but it felt right that he was doing this. It's different, when Jake does it. I hate it when Jake does it, because he still thinks women are weak without a man around. Jake tries to control and manipulate my emotions to get what he wants. Don't all little boys who haven't grown up yet? It is why we fight all the time. I will not let him pull that on me.

He turns and my hand falls to my side, _I let a small whimper slip_. All I want to do is reach up and stroke his face. I need contact, somehow I have to find away to touch him again.

I look into his eyes; his beautiful golden eyes and I can see his soul. It's pure and mine. _Huh! There's the mine again._

His face is sharp, but smooth with defined, lines and that heavenly bone structure speaks, I'm a man. Oh, and his lips! Oh his lickable lips, I want to kiss and lick them all the time.

His hair was evenly mixed with the color of bronze/copper, dark and light browns that fell whichever way it wanted to all over his head, like someone who just got out of bed. The same color of eyebrows, perfectly arched over the same color of the longest eye lashes I've ever seen and any girl would envy. His eyes matched his hair, just beautiful.

He was tall, I guess 6'2". He was muscular, but lean. Those long fingers could wrap around me and hold on to me, never letting me fall or bring me pleasure. _Bella, let's go there later, right now you need to talk to him!_

He extends his hand and says "Hi, I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and you are"?

I extend my hand and when we connected it felt as though I was home at last; he made no move to release my hand and I sure wasn't about to let him go. I realized, all I wanted was to love him; I feel at peace, at home, protected and cared for. His voice, his touch and his smell only increases those feelings and the longer I'm in his presence, it gets stronger. This is home; he is my life now and forever. _Huh, why am I thinking and feel like this? Because all these years I stay quiet until he comes and I will not let you let him go, got it? Yes ma'am!_

He seemed equally caught in the same state of mind as me. _Relief filled me, now answer him!_

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. Thank you so much, I have been dealing with him for the past four years. Usually Jake is around and runs him off. Now I have to take stronger measures against him. _Huh, stop babbling!_

Then I whimper feeling the pain in my shoulders. He checks our hands, I guess to make sure he wasn't holding mine too tight. He wasn't, but I was squeezing his as if he was going to let go any moment. Seeing that wasn't the problem, he asks me if I was hurt anywhere?

My shoulder, he grabbed it so hard. _Please kiss it and make it better, Bella didn't I tell you later?_ Then he says, "May I see your shoulder, my father is a Doctor? I know a little and can tell if you might have to see the Doctor". _As long as you do the exam, Bella I said later! Slow down breathe you don't want to lose him, can't lose him, Oh no panic, just breathe._

He let go of my hand to check my shoulder and we both whimpered at the same time. Shocked, we both look into each other's eyes and I said, please I need the contact. He replied "I do too" and then he asked me if I could put my hands on his waist while he checked my shoulder. When I moved my hands to his waist he processed to exam my shoulder while I was fighting the urge to lean in gently and place kisses all the way up his smooth neck. I could rest my head on his shoulder smelling him all day long. Pulling out of my thoughts I hear him say, "It appears there will be some bruising, but nothing more than that".

Before I knew what I was doing, my hands move up his back and my arms tighten around his waist, pulling me closer to him, trying to bring him down and closer to me for a kiss; he gentle backed me against the wall, for support while I took my arms from his back and waist bring them around his neck, curving into him as tight as I could get. Standing on my tippy toes to reach him and he leaning down for our first kiss, _yes, first meaning I want more_ melting into him as much as he did me.

I could feel everything he was feeling and I could tell he was feeling the same and what I was putting into this kiss as well; I needed him just as much as I wanted to become one entity with him. Pulling back some, but not letting go, I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he didn't want to stop either, but we needed to so we could understand all of this. It was like he wanted me to be able to make a choice; that I needed free will and to be able to trust him. _Only pure love would make you put others before yourself, ahhh!_

Then he spoke, "Bella Love, _ahhh, I'm his Love, happy dance!_ We have to get to class". He said in-between slower kisses; trying to bring me down gently. He didn't want me to feel rejected or that what just happened is something to regret by either of us. _Like I said, happy dance!_ "Bella can we go to my house after class and I will explain it all to you and answer any questions you will have, truthfully or we can just go now"? With a sad and painful look in his eyes he asked, "Please don't ask me to let you go yet I can't".

I looked him right in the eyes and said very firm; never and please don't let me go I can't either! _Please let that statement and his feelings not change after he tells everything._ I replied; okay let's go now because honestly I couldn't sit through class if my life depended on it. I smiled up at him, I wanted to ease his and my pain by letting him know I felt what he felt. The pain, it hurts when I'm not touching you, or you not touching me, even thinking it is painful; I need answers.

Then he asks me, "Oh and Bella who is Jake?" _Yes, he is jealous with a little possessiveness, but in a good way. I can't have him feeling that I'm not his._ Oh, He WAS just my best friend/baby brother. We grew up together and last weekend he pushed things too far. He has always wanted more, but I just couldn't see him that way. He got mad and tried to kiss me anyway, he apparently doesn't know that NO means NO either and I kneed him where it counts. So until he can accept what our relationship truly is we are not speaking". _That should reassure him, right?_

All of a sudden my insecurities kick in and I feel unsure of my actions. Edward, please believe me when I say that I have never had a boyfriend or been kissed or even behaved the way I just did with someone. I would say I am sorry for kissing you like that, but I'm not. I'm fighting myself from doing it again. _Please say it's okay, reassure me that it's the same for you!_

"Bella Love, I have never had a girlfriend or kissed anyone, let alone the way we just did either. Oh, Yes I too would love to kiss you again, please may I"? _Happy dance!_ You never have to ask, you are mine so please do so. _Huh, I said mine, out loud to him!_ "Same for you too and yes I am yours and always will be Love, just like you are mine and always will be forever". _Happy dance, he said mine too! He does feel the same. I can kiss what is mine whenever I want to and he knows he can kiss what is his whenever he wants too._

Well at least we are each other's first and only, not that it would have mattered if I wasn't his first; I still will be his last. I could never live without him; he is my life now no matter what.

Twenty minutes later and we were actually in his car headed to his house. To get answers and I hope his parents approve. My parents will fight me on this.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **SOULS' GUARDIAN**

 **Carlisle POV**

We're all sitting on pins and needles, waiting on Edward, Emmett and their soulmates to arrive.

Alice is bouncing all over the place with excitement and Jasper is actually excited too. I'm not sure if this is because of Alice's and Esmé's mood that he's feeling or just happy for his brothers to have, at last found love.

Esmé is over the moon and can't seem to wipe the smile off her face. I know how she feels, I just was not prepared for what their relationship was going to be, until Alice pulled me aside a week ago.

She's been keeping it to herself for a long time. She didn't want me to know too soon for fear of the boys finding out. So for the pass week Jasper, Alice, Esmé and I have been doing a lot of research. This is something I've only heard about once, but never knew if it was true. Now knowing it is and not just one son, but both of our sons, is going to take a lot of understanding and patience from everyone.

At first, Alice was not thrilled that she couldn't have a girl's day out, without the boys being within seeing distance, but when she saw the vision of what would happen if she took them away; it was all Jasper could do to help her through the pain and grief it would cause. With this knowledge, we would use the research information to help make a decision and Alice would let us know the outcome; also helping to determine if it was either accurate or fiction information sometimes.

So here I sit waiting for my sons and their mates to arrive and to answer all of their questions that will be asked me.

First walks in Emmett and Rosalie Ann Swan; as we now know, his soulmate. She is beautiful, smart confident and has a do not mess with me attitude. Oh, Emmett will not be able to pull one over her. She is more than able to keep him in line, just what he needs!

After the introductions of Emmett and Rose; Esmé leads Rose to the kitchen for something to eat, Edward then walks in with his soulmate, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan. She's also beautiful, shy, and confident with a gentle/forgiving nature about her that you would never want to cross that line for fear of losing her friendship; just perfect for Edward.

When the introductions of Edward and Bella are finished, Emmett and Edward start to fill us all in on how they met, all the thoughts, feelings and actions that took place. Then Edward said something very interesting, "Carlisle, I can't read her mind at all. It's silent to me". This is very interesting indeed, but I think she may have a very powerful gift as a Vampire, especially if it is strong in her as a human. We will just have to wait and see, but I think she may be a shield. _I think it is time to answer questions and explain what is happening to them._

I began by telling everyone I believe we all have soulmates, which are our mates for life/eternity. Edward and Emmett it is different for you four. You see with us we feel, _Key Word Feel,_ complete when we find our soulmate. At home, completed, safe, but with you four it is more than feel, it goes deeper, you feel that plus more.

I have always believed and taught you that we have a soul . How could we not? Some of us would never have chosen this path/life style. While those who do, like Edward and Emmett; who choose it and to use it for good. This may be why we they have received this special connection. Who know the reason. There will be lots of guessing, trials and theories. We will work thru it as a family; no one will alone in this.

I believe we as individuals were destined to form this family. It may be for no other reason than we could provide happiness to those less fortunate, in this family, or to others we encounter along the way.

Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose each have one of the rarest phenomenon's. I believe when each of you looked into the other's eyes and touched, your souls recognized each other and merged into literally one soul. Which would account for that electrical charge you described feeling to your very core and will probably continue to always feel that surge. It is known as The Souls' Guardian; meaning you're the Guardian, of not just your soul, but your mates'. To lose one will destroy both.

Bella, Rose am I correct when I say you never had boyfriends, let alone had interest in them? "How did you know Carlisle? Rose and I have talked about that and wondered what was wrong with us for a long time. The disappointment we see in our parents and friends, it is so hard to bear at times".

It is because only you were meant to merge with Edward's soul, as Rose was for Emmett's; just like they were only meant to merge with yours.

The only example I have found was a Vampire male and female human. This is a safety lock that keeps the Vampire from draining the human, thus saving him from ending his life in the end. Once the Souls' Guardian is found and the link established, no one could live without the other. Whereas Esmé would live, though depressed if I should die, it would be the same for me, but neither of you would; if they stay human it is a guarantee they will die.

You will turn to stone and crumple away. This happens to keep someone from using the other's mate to gain advantage or the use of their power, if they have one, through blackmail. Keeping the other's mate from them, will not make them complaint, they will just cease to be until they are together. Within three days, maybe longer we are not sure, if they are not together it will result in the death of both. You can be separate, just not out of view of each other and only each other's touch can sooth and heal the other. However being separated and out of view might change when they are Vampires too. It could be another safety lock. If another were to touch one's mate, the other would become possessive and defensive, but it can be managed with practice and understanding of what is happening. For instance let's say the girls go shopping, then the boys would have to be in visual view or all four of you would just be in pain, until you could see each other again.

You have a special bond; that is why there are sparks and a charge that goes to your core when you touch and why there is so much pain when not together or touching. The thought alone of being separated, is enough to cause pain. Your soul cannot be split in half and survive. You can feel each other's pain to a degree and you will think the best of your mates' actions before the worst. You will respond to your mate's needs without a word being spoken. and you will put their safety above and one else , because their safety will always be first. You are the Guardians entrusted with the protection of each other's Soul.

Do not believe for one minute that you love each other only because of this or you had no choice. It is quite the opposite; it is because of your love for each other, that it exists. Being Vampires Edward's and Emmett's love is extremely strong, they would fear for your lives as humans; it would make them sacrifice their happiness, so not to impose this life on you two. They would not realize that humans could love that strong and as permanent too. They would not process the result of that decision until so much damage had been done; the pain, fear and emotional torment that all would go through and the results would only have one outcome; death for all four of you. _Who knows all the damage along the way it would have caused._

I believe that is another reason why this kind of rare connection exists only for male Vampires and female humans. Destiny is giving you a wake-up call by embedding a safety lock, not to be stupid; to never leave the other, or to use your emotions to make bad choices. Your love for each other is real and Destiny wants you to see it now and not to throw it away. Your love for each other made the connection, not the connection making or taking away your choice on who you love. _I see heads nod in understanding, so I go on._

This is going to require a lot of patience and understanding on everyone's part. If anyone notices a change, we must be up front with everyone. It will be the only way we can protect you and us. For example: I noticed it seems to be semi okay for Jasper and I to hug Bella and Rose with small amount of discomfort to you two and Bella and Rose seem to be the same with Esmé and Alice touching/hugging Edward and Emmett. It could be because you see us as family. So, Rose and Bella if you see a female touching them and you may feel something stronger, you must tell or say something right then. It will be the only way to help. The same applies to you two, also. We also found during the research if we made a decision on any of you, Alice could let us know in advance if it would be a good one or if we need to go another direction. I think you all could use Alice the same way, if you want to do something, but not sure of the outcome. _I saw heads nod in agreement and relief in body language, to know they had a tool to use._ "Please come to me, it is not a burden. I want to help too" Alice replied.

Jasper then speaks up, "If anyone needs me just let me know, because I will not mess with your emotions without you knowing or asking. I'm here for you, got me, and I don't just mean emotions. I will protect and defend Bella and Rose with my life too! They are my sisters now too, just like Alice is for you two; got me Bros"? _Pride fills the family._

We are a family and no one stands alone in a family, understand! I also feel we should not involve our cousins in Alaska, the Denali's. I know Eleazar and family wouldn't tell on us but Aro could end up knowing if he came in contact with any of them. So for this reason, the less Eleazar and his family knows the safer they and we are.

There is something more the four of you are blessed with, that none of us are able to do. Vampire females are not able to conceive. The males' sperm is alive, but the females' body cannot change to carry the eggs, so they die. You carry what the other needs. Your blood calls to them only for the purpose of mating, not for drinking and their venom can only nourish you if you are pregnant; any other time it would change you. No other Vampire can impregnate you and he could not impregnate another human.

What we estimated so far, the men will need at least a pint of your blood, once a week after you conceive. We will draw it from you, they will not bite you. We guess it must activates compounds in their venom, changing the chemical makeup, making it safe for you to drink. Receiving their venom will be based on how often you and the baby will need it, which in turn, determines how often they need your blood to maintain the chemical makeup of their venom. It will not turn you at this time. It will only help your body and the baby in adapting. Only the Father of the baby can share venom or the baby will reject it. For example, I could not drink your blood and give you my venom, the baby would not accept it, therefore you both would die.

Once you conceive you will need a diet of blood; which we want to give you human blood , because the baby will draw on yours, so we need to keep your blood levels up. We will then place some of your mate's venom in the blood, for you and the baby. Yes, the baby will be half Vampire and half human; for that reason we can try animal blood if you want.

You will only carry for 20 weeks (about 5 months) and after the baby is born, they will reach full growth around age 21-24, in just 10 years. Once the baby is born, they will no longer require the fathers' venom. However, they will require a blood diet along with human food too.

Of course this all depends if you want children. If you do, understand you will not survive as a human after the birth. Your mates will have to change you so you can survive. This is probably because the child will need both parents as Vampires for protection and to feel safe. They will probably try and bite you for this reason; another built-in safety lock. They know being rare Vampire children will make them a target and a human could not protect them against other mythical creatures. Plus your mate's venom will still linger in your body, because the baby will not have taken it all in and it will convert back to being deadly.

"Having your mate pregnant will affect Edward and Emmett; you will have extreme protective urges for your mates and the child they are carrying. We don't know if you will be in actual pain during the pregnancy, but I'm sure you will be quite territorial, making both of you a pain in our rear and especially mine, during exams. We just don't know how Bella and Rose's emotions will play out. We all will try to prepare for it and help you thru it all."

I know it sounds as if I am taking your choice of free will away, but truth be told I have to do this. The only way to protect your mate and children if you choose; whether it is physical or emotional is to become a Vampire. If there is more than one Vampire male or a female well your life is over, so theirs will be too. As Vampires, you have a greater chance at surviving eternity.

I will continue my research and any new information or correction on previous info I will pass on. We all are learning this together. If there are any questions, please ask, no matter what time of day or night it is or if you learn any new info, please pass it on so everyone is on the same page to help.

Now, Edward and Emmett you need to take the rest of this week off with the Girls. You have a lot to explain to them; about being a Vampire. Talk to them about Vampire laws/rules, our life style/choice, our cousins and the treaty with the Wolves. You will also need time to get to know each other and make living arrangements. I personally feel you all would be safer here as a family unit, but I will respect whatever you decide.

May I suggest we all fly out to our Island, where we don't have to worry about others' interfering and we can relax to absorb all the information. Yet, you will still have privacy and the support of the family and protection. I looked around and I got all nods of yes. Good, Alice is on it, right? Alice replies "of course I am. I already have Rose and Bella's passports, private jet waiting and the house it being opened along with supplies being delivered as we speak". _Shaking her head as if I insulted her just by asking, but I should have known with her visions she would have already taken care of this._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **CONFRONTATIONS**

 **EdwardPOV**

The same day after the meeting, the four of us returned to campus and were walking to the Admin Office. Bella and I had agreed with Carlisle, we needed to process all of this. We needed time to learn about each other, even though we felt like we have known each other for years. We needed to know how each other grew up, she needed to know about my change and what I am like and what I am doing now. How much I love her and want to marry her. We need to discuss where to live, once we get married; although I do agree with Carlisle that we should all live together for now. However, I will respect her choice in the matter too.

When all of sudden I hear the thoughts of Jacob and some other Wolf named Paul. They are here to take Bella and Rose back with them to the Rez; whether they want to go or not. _Like we would let that happen!_ A low growl starts to form in my chest.

Emmett hearing this asks in a low voice only I could hear what is wrong. Upon telling him, we both freeze knowing they are closer now and we need to protect the girls.

Bella and Rose notice this and ask us what is wrong. Putting my finger to Bella's lips "shhh", pointing to my temple, I lean in and whisper so low, who is Paul? I don't want them to hear and know that we are with Bella and Rose yet.

Bella and Rose know the basics of the treaty and that they are shape shifters who turn into Wolves. She also knows I can read minds except hers' of course. We explained a little of this on our way back to campus and saving the details for the Island.

"Ahhh, Paul is Jacob's best friend and then she whispers to Rose to fill me in on everything about them, in her mind so I can understand". As she is filling me in, I am letting Emmett know what I'm seeing and hearing from Rose.

Jacob and Paul turn the corner as Emmett and I are asking Bella and Rose to please stand behind us, telling them that Jacob and Paul have come to take them back with them to the Rez. "Over our dead bodies if they think for one moment they can take us against our will"! Rose and Bella say very angrily at the same time; making Jacob and Paul freeze because they heard and it was making them very angry.

Jacob and Paul start growling and demand, "get away from them you bloodsuckers". Really, he is going to go there as if he is any better; he is a dog after all. "They are going with us now and you better never come near them again". They belong to us and you better remember that in the future, so keep your hands off. Bella, Rose let's go now," this was coming from Jacob's mouth. Really and they think this is a way to endear their hearts; treating them as nothing more than property or an animal to order around.

Bella grabbed Rose's arm as if to protect her, Bella is ready to tear Jacob and Paul to shreds. I can see it in her body language and eyes; _it seems_ _my angry kitten is coming out again_. Hanging on to the back of my shirt for dear life, she replies thru clinched teeth, "Jacob! you and Paul do not own us and have no right to tell us who we can be with. We are not dogs that you own and give orders to; after all you are part of the dog family, would you like to be treated that way? We are right where we belong and with whom we belong too. We never belonged to you two and never will. We love them, so back off!" _My angry Kitten, yes, very well spoken!_

They never moved from our protection, like we asked, which helped keep Jacob and Paul from reaching out and grabbing them. A fight would have surely happened then.

Reading their minds, I saw that Bella and Rose's words angered them and they forgot where we were and were ready to fight. They felt they had ever right to take them, because Charlie Swan had given them that right. Charlie promised the Girls would be theirs one day. _Does the father know what his words have done and the damage it is causing to the ones he claims to love?_ I can't even repeat this to Emmett right now, because if I do they will attack. Also, I don't want them to know I can read their minds and it is all I can do to keep from attacking them myself. Yes, we both have used the word mine, but it is always with love and the freedom of choice; theirs is ownership with control.

Jacob and Paul started shaking more than before which was putting Emmett and I into a stronger protection mode. I'm _definitely not telling him what they are thinking yet._ Rose had a hold of Emmett's shirt too. I could hear her thoughts. All she wanted was for Emmett to hold her and hide her. She was scared, but more for Emmett and his safety then for hers'. She looked to Bella and I could see shock and anger in her face and stance, just daring them to try. _Yep, her claws are out! Her urge to protect me topped with always being Rose's protector is driving her emotions right now, but she is still doing what I asked and staying behind me._

Bella was ready to attack and I could feel her body warring upon herself; she knew to stay behind me like I asked, knowing it would keep the situation in hand, but she also wanted to let Jacob have it. Obviously, Bella is the protector out of the two and this must be hard for her to allow someone else to defend them. I will remember this and always allow her equal input in any situation requiring her or even my protection.

I signaled to Emmett what was getting ready to happen and then it happened so fast; Jacob roared and sprung forward followed by Paul. Emmett and I had Jacob and Paul pinned to the wall with our hands around their throats, making it hard for them to breathe, which kept them from phasing.

Bella stepped forward, Rose was frozen in place. Bella then spoke. "Jake, Paul if I ask them to let you go will you behave? We are in a public place and we all have things that should be spoken in private. Do you understand me"? Jacob replied with what little breath I gave him, "Sure, sure I'll call Sam". _Knowing we do not want them to know that I can read their thoughts; Bella gives me the look as if saying, "Edward is he telling the truth"? I give her the look with my reply; for now yes!_ "Could you two please let them up so we can all talk"? Jacob and Paul said at the same time, "Oh! Well we don't need to call Sam he is here now". I on the other hand knew he was here for the last minute while he was making his way to us without drawing attention to us. He was so angry with Jacob and Paul, who acted without orders or even a discussion.

Bella turned to me once we released them to Sam and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me so fiercely, as if she almost lost me. I brought her head down and wrapped her in my arms burying my head in her hair, just to breathe her in and never wanting to let her go. Just thinking about their plan to take them from us brought on pain and panic. She must feel it too.

Emmett and Rose were doing the same thing and Emmett is thinking just like me and Rose is feeling the pain and panic of losing him. So, Bella must be too, we'll be sure to let Carlisle know about this, but Right now we need to reassure our mates and us. Looking at Bella, you know Carlisle is right our touches do heal and comfort us. She smiles at me and I take unnecessary breath and just relax into her, pulling her tighter to my chest.

Reading Sam, he is shocked at what he sees in us. He is thinking of imprints, the scarring of Emily; interesting, so that is what really happened to Emily. _Bella, Rose and the family need to know the full danger of them phasing so close to them and not to make them angrier when they are shaking._ All the images of Leah and him and the pain they are going thru. How it hurt Emily and Leah and them trying to work with Paul and Jacob to help them to understand that Rose and Bella are not meant for them; the damage they are inflecting upon themselves as much as Bella and Rose. _This just brings back the panic and I tighten my grip on Bella just a little, yes she is still here. She must feel the same because her hold on me tightens too._

Sam is a smart man, working with him will be good. I will call Carlisle and have him talk to Sam and set up a time when we all can get together and talk this out.

We all listen as Sam starts to speak. Neither one of us are willing to let go of our mates yet. Her smell alone is reassuring to me that she is okay, must be to her too she just inhaled me. Now if only her heart rate would slow down my protective mode would calm down some too.

 **SamPOV**

Jacob enough! Bella is right, you nor her father have the right to make choices for her now that she is an adult. She has free will and her love is not controlled by you or her father; if you both think this way, she will surely cut the two of you out of her life forever.

If you love someone then your desire will always be their happiness first. We have talked about this the two of you. You say you love them, but look how you are hurting them. Wasn't Bella's kneeing a clue? Look at how they are hurting now, and how much hurt they will endure when you imprint. You want them with you so you use guilt to force them to you and all that does is force them to hurt you because they can't return your love. Using their guilt of not following their father's wishes, by not choosing you; that is just wrong.

That is not the action of love or of men, but the action of immature kids who make this all about themselves and their wants, not the actions of men. If you try and force this, what kind of relationship will your future hold?

Now Jacob in answer to your statement about the Treaty; no they are not breaking it. One: when we imprint we tell our mates, it is no different for them to tell their mates. They are still keeping the secret as much as we are. Two: because of your immaturity you only see the letter of the law, not the spirit in which your great grandfather made with them. His intent was to make sure a life was not being taken against their will for feeding or just to kill. An informed choice is free will and our Treaty cannot be held to those of free will. As much as we will always want our imprint with us so they would always want their mate with them. Third: You and Paul did break the treaty with the intent of attacking them to kill them first.

Jacob, Paul you two are 19 and I need you to think before you react, you are not High Schoolers anymore. Part of being a leader is thinking about the safety of the pack. If you had attacked what would have happened to the rest of us? Chances are we would have fought and we would have lost too many of our brothers before the Cullens called a truce. They would be fighting for the protection of their mates which would have given them extra strength and made them more cunning. We would be fighting on impulse and revenge making us careless and weak; because we didn't stop to process all of the information before acting.

Cullens' this is not the place to discuss this, can we please set a meeting with everyone present, including the Elders and all of our mates? This will ensure everyone will receive all of the information at one time and there will be no false, misinterpreted or lack of information given out. Also, if anyone has questions gets a chance to ask; agreed?

They agreed and now I have the task of informing the pack. With Jacob being hot headed this will not go well, between him and his father there will be problems. If Billy would just back off of Jacob he would start to see reason like Paul is. Paul realized he made a mistake by telling me in front of Jacob. When Jacob took off, Paul went after him, until I could get there. I had to calm everyone down here first. I don't even want to think about Rose and Bella's parents. How they survived and turned out like they are now, is only thanks to Bella.

Paul is starting to process more of what I am saying. He understands more now that Leah has started to phase and he can see her mind and the hurt. Leah has been working with Paul to see how the hurt will be worse for him in the long run and what it will do to Rose. He has been trying to get Jacob to sit down and talk to Leah too. Maybe he will now!

 **EdwardPOV**

We all stood there in shock at his words. After Sam's thoughts, images and words, Bella and I really needed to talk. She needs to guide me on how to help with her parents. I was right, Bella is the protector of the two. Well she is not alone now and Rose has Emmett, so some of the burden will be lifted. It will be hard for her to let go, but she has to for Rose and Emmett's sake. I will help her.

After Sam left with Jacob and Paul in tow; Bella turned to me and said, "Thank you for not shutting me out and letting me help". Always Love, we are equal partners in everything. She literally jumps me and squeezes me tight and starts kissing up and down my neck saying "thank you, thank you, thank you". I chuckle and tell her she is welcome and then I grab her face and kiss her so passionately that I start to moan and then she starts to moan. Emmett is yelling in his mind at me to remember what we are here for and we will have time for this later. I turn to him and said, yes Alice and it is not like you weren't doing the same thing yourself! He roars with laughter followed by Rose and Bella's giggle.

Let's go we have a week of processing to do!

After getting the four of us out of our classes and yes Alice and Jasper had only come in this morning to check out for the rest of the week, then go home to wait on us. She could have easily checked us all out, but no she felt it was important for the confrontation. She was right, I had gotten so much information and Sam needed to know what is happening with us, out of respect.

We are at the Girls' dorm now and they are packing for the trip; while we are listening to their conversation, they must have forgotten that we could hear them even if they are whispering.

 **Bella and Rose POV**

Wow, Rose can you believe when we woke up this morning that this would happen?

No, and I can't believe what Paul is doing either. I mean what gives him the right to think he has a claim on me? I never gave it to him and always just told him we are friends; like the big brother kind.

I don't know Rose. Jake was even worse. He has been acting so possessive lately. I told you about him trying to kiss me. It must be Dad talking to them again and to their fathers' telling them to keep the pressure on us thinking that would make us give in. Why can't Dad just stay out of this?

Not just Dad Bella, Mom called this morning before I left wanting me to come home this weekend to meet some new guy!

Oh, just great and now we have to call them to let them know we are going away for a week!

You know Rose, Jacob and Paul were angry, so angry that they were shaking. Remember what Emmett and Edward had explained about them?

Oh yeah, that their shaking is an indicator of them wanting to transform into a Wolf, since they are shape shifters. I think we also understand now that even the ones they love can be hurt. I think they are more dangerous than they are willing to admit to themselves.

I know Rose, just thinking about Emily's face, it had to have been Sam. The claw marks must be Wolf and not bear like the story they tell everyone. We know Jacob or Paul would never hurt us on purpose, but then neither would Sam hurt Emily and look what happened. We can't ever hurt Edward or Emmett by not listening and giving them the peace of mind to defend us. They may think of us as their equals, but we are still human. The pain they would endure if something happened to us by their own hands or ours. Protecting them we protect ourselves too and both parties must listen and communicate, okay Rose?

We're not only protecting Edward and Emmett in this but Jacob and Paul too. If we were still in high school we might shake off their request, but now I understand they are only protecting us against something that is stronger than us, not because they think we're too weak or that women can't defend themselves. If the role was reversed we would be doing the same thing. So we will not add stress to the situation and listen to them, agreed?

Absolutely Bella, communication, patience, understanding and don't run away from your problem. Sometimes what you see and hear is only half the story until you ask for the other half. You know you can let go, I have Emmett now, but I will always need my big sister.

Rose, you and Emmett just be patient with me I may forget at times and you two may need to remind me, but just remember, I love you.

Bella what are we going to do? I don't want anyone but Emmett, I love him!

Rose, I have had it, I am tired of doing everything for everyone's else's happiness and not once has any of them thought of yours or mine. We have two men out there who will always put us first. Not to mention their family who accepts us as we are and will try to make us happy. We are going to put them first too. We are going to be selfish and think of our happiness for once. This trip will help us sort thru what we want and how to accomplish it. We just have to be honest with them and that includes telling them our fears and desires, even if we don't think they want the same thing. Sorry Rose I'm doing it again.

As for today, what happened with Jacob and Paul has pushed me to the limit. I love Edward and no one is taking him from me nor are they going to tell me who I belong to. I know the scholarship doesn't cover everything and Mom and Dad are paying the rest of our bills, but you know as well as I do Edward and Emmett would pay it for us if we ask. At this point I'm not sure if I want to finish now or later; again we need to talk it over with them. I just can't live like this anymore. If they can't accept Edward and my other choices then they can't be in my life; even if they stop paying for College.

I know Mom and Dad love us and we love them, I will always be there for them. We can call them, but the minute they start trying to tell me what to do and who to be with, the call will end. I'll tell them I love them and that I'll call them later, then hang up. No fighting or angry words just love them until they understand.

I love and accept their choices and they need to not only love us, but accept our choices. Rose we can love and accept their love without accepting their controlling behavior. We have allowed them to manipulate us out of fear of losing their love. It is not healthy; it is time we love them enough to say no more that is not the kind of love that bonds a family.

Sorry that felt good to get off my chest. See I still need my baby sister. _I hope she knows I really love her, because there have been times I resented Mom and Dad pushing their responsibilities off on me, but I never resented Rose._

Rose, I need to know how you feel before I call.

Bella, it's hard, I love them so much it hurts to think they only love us when we agree to their choices. I want a real Mom and Dad that loves and supports us in all our choices, even if we stumble or make a bad decision and to guide us not control us. I agree, we will teach them what we need. Even if it means we only communicate by phone. _Oh, when did we become the parent and them the child?_

What's that noise Rose? Oh no they heard us Rose I forgot about their hearing ability! Oh they heard that too! Rose falls over laughing her head off saying something about like we were going to tell anyway and maybe we should have had them do the packing it would have been done by now.

Yes Rose but would they have packed want we wanted? Pointing to our undergarment drawer. That sobered her right up with an Ohh, I see!

Okay, sorry guys we are coming out and then we will call our parents on speaker with you both present, okay?

 **Edward and Emmett POV**

All of a sudden Bella starts talking to me through the closed door, they must have heard us growling Emmett. Yeah you know if Rose still wants to finish College I'll pay for it. She needs to know that what is mine is hers too. I agree Emmett, but I'll admit that I would like her to finish later. I'm glad they are not sure if they want to finish now or later.

I want to know her inside out; all the things that make her who she is. I want to hold her and watch her face while she sleeps and dreams. I want to show her the world. I'm selfish Emmett, I want a family. I want to marry her then start on that family. Mostly I want to do whatever she wants. Am I wrong?

No man, I feel the same. That is why we are going to the Island to work this out. You heard them, we just have to be honest with them and tell them what we just talked about. That way they can make a decision which is right for them as well as us. It sounds like they feel the same way, but are afraid to say it, fearing we don't. Either side will never know unless we say it out loud.

Thanks Emmett it is nice to know someone else is going thru this too. I know it won't be the last conversation we have. I know the family is there for our support too, but it is not the same as having someone who knows exactly how I feel and the same worries. Although, I feel bad that Jasper can feel it second hand.

Yeah I'm glad he is there for us and I already know I'll be coming to you and probably Bella on helping me with Rose.

Emmett, everything I have picked up on Rose from the pack's mind to Rose's mind. Tells me that Bella has always been her protector and the parent 80% of the time. It's going to be hard for her to let go, but you heard her say that she would do it for you. Also, knowing first hand with the connection, she trusts you to protect her in all the ways that count.

Hey they are opening the door, act normal!

How are we not Emmett (rolling my eyes)? _How does he do it, going from a wise man to a wise crack in a split second?_

As they came out of the room we looked like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. _At least that is what Rose is thinking._ We are not happy about everything they were saying, they are hurting, but we are ready to support them in whatever they decide. _Emmett is also asking me to describe to him later what the items in the under drawer look like. Can't think about what he is thinking and keep my pants fitting comfortably._

Wrapping our arms around them as they came out, to comfort them and to reassure them of our love and support for them; I start to explain. Bella, Rose we are sorry, but we can't block it and don't forget I can read minds too. I can hear and see the images in someone's' mind from two miles away and further if they are someone I am close to, well except for Bella's, but I can read and see what she says thru Rose or anyone else's mind that is around her.

As for the growling, sorry it just stressed us hearing how upset and hurt you were over today's events and as far as contacting your parents, yes we will be right here with you.

Bella Love, I love you so much and I lean down and kiss her. One of my hands was buried in her hair holding the back of her neck while the other one was on her lower back pressing her me. It seemed to have a mind of its own and started moving slowly as if it was massaging her; sliding my other hand down her back to aid my other hand in cupping her bottom to lift her so she could wrap her legs around me, but I stopped and broke the kiss. She whimpered and so did I; both needing so much more, but knowing we needed to handle the parents, so we could leave.

Shall we call now?

 **Bella and Rose POV**

Yes, breaking that kiss was very hard. He is right we need to call and get going.

Looking over to Rose and Emmett my heart released a sigh. She is in good hands now. I can let go only because I understand what is happening to them, for I am going thru it myself with Edward. Squeezing Edward a little tighter and looking into his eyes I know I have him to go to. At last I can be a full time sister now and not be a parent, the other half.

Hi Dad can you put Mom on speaker? I've got Rose here and she is on speaker too! Hi Mom.

Once Dad was on the phone and everyone had greeted everyone Rose let me do the talking.

Mom, Dad, Rose and I have met and are dating someone. They are wonderful, kind, patient, loving and they take great care of us. We would love for you to meet them maybe in two weekends from now. Can you free your schedules by then or do you need longer? "Oh, no sweethearts that can work" Mom said.

Rose and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes knowing we were thinking the same thing. Sweethearts', right, she is up to something. We then looked at Edward and Emmett and they were watching our reactions, wondering what they missed.

Before they could say anything else, I said we are also going to go on a short vacation with them this week. So Rose and I will be out of school Monday thru Friday and be home by Sunday, _looking to Edward to confirm this and he did by nodding his head yes._

Dad up to that point was quite and then he started yelling. You are going nowhere with anyone, you are staying put. How will Jake and Paul feel about this? You know they love you girls. It is them you should be with. I am not paying for you to miss classes. I will cut off your allowances too. Do you understand me? Rose, I will come up there and bring you home. _He knew by saying this it would mean I would follow. I would not let Rose go home by herself._

Rose spoke up for the first time to Dad. She held her hand up, letting me know she wanted to speak.

I grab Emmett and he holds me. I signaled to Bella I wanted to talk. I knew Emmett would standby any decision I make and that gave me the strength I needed. I smiled up to him staying locked into his eyes while he gives me additional strength.

I looked to Bella, remembering our earlier conversation, smiled at her and said we'll always be there for you both, but neither of you can tell us what to do and who to be with. Dad you are more than welcome to come here, but I will not be here when you arrive. If you wish to cut us off and I'm speaking for Bella too. _Looking at her and she nodded agreeing and for me to continue._ You are more than welcome to do so. We are old enough to take care of ourselves and to pay for our own schooling. You cannot hold it over our heads to manipulate us or out of fear of losing your love anymore. We love you both we'll call you later, then I hung up.

I looked at Rose with so much love and pride for what she just did. _No fighting or angry words just love them until they understand. She remembered and she looked so proud of herself right now._ Yes, with the strength of Emmett she will be fine. I then looked to Emmett and mouth, Thank You!

 **EdwardPOV**

The minute the girls hung up we had them in our arms. Comforting them and letting them know how proud we are of them. Emmett was repeating over and over in his mind. _She did it. She stood up for us all on her own. Bella is going to let go she trusts me to take over now. Edward please tell Bella know how much it means to me what she just did, okay!_ I nodded of course I will!

I held her so tight, kissing the top of her head and temple. Then I moved to her cheeks, neck and shoulders, then back up until I reached her lips. She sighed and I groaned, then she licked the bottom of my lip, taking it into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it just a little. It felt so good and I wanted more. She had to feel it too! Then I remembered where we were and who else was present; giving her top lip a gentle suck and nip, then a little peck on the lips to bring us both back to our surroundings.

Emmett, smiling at me and wiping a fake tear from under his eye telling me he is proud of me. _Rolling my eyes at him, like seriously Rose is not his first at everything too and what about his little bubble they were just in?_

Holding her face between my hand and looking into each other's eyes, I smiled at her and said; Love, I'm so proud of you, but sorry for what happened. We'll work on them together. It will be okay eventually.

She looks at me with sad eyes and said, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, but so glad you are here too! Can we talk about it at the Island"? Of course Love let's go!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **RELAXATION AND PROCESSING**

 **EdwardPOV**

The plane ride over was interesting. We owned our own private jet plane and had our own private pilot on call if we needed him or one of us would fly it.

We seemed to have split up into two groups, the men and the women. We men were catching up on the events of what happened at school and the dorm. Carlisle knew we had to reconcile with Sam and the pack, but we were not looking forward to that. He was more worried about Jake than Paul and so was Jasper.

Jasper told me not to worry about Mike, that Alice and he had a plan. Apparently my warning was not enough, because Alice had a vision of him trying something and me killing him when he did. The one place I would not be with Bella is in the girls' bathroom at the campus. He waits for her in there and when she goes in, he tries to rape her. I hear his thoughts and rush in; in my rage I snap his neck.

Bella looks up hearing Mikes' name and I explain what Alice sees and her heart races and her eyes grow wide. There is some fear in them, so I hold her in my lap and tell her Alice and Jasper would deal with it. She relaxes and smiles at Jasper, thanking him. It makes him feel they love him too, by allowing him to protect his new sisters! This in turns makes Alice's bond with Bella deepen, seeing the trust she has in Jasper to protect her.

Don't get me wrong, Bella is still strong and independent, but she knows there is strength in letting others share in your independence. It's all in how you share yourself with others. If you want to do for them, you have to let them do for you too. Plus, I think she enjoys having someone taking care of her for a change.

Carlisle and Esmé are so happy that the family is complete and are working has a whole. We all start sharing our stories of how we came into this life and became a family.

When my story was told, Bella sat in my lap and hugged me. Telling me she was glad I choose this life so she could have one with me; making me want her even more. Everything we do strengthens the connection and makes our love for each other stronger.

When we got to Esmé and Emmett's story, I thought Rosalie would kill Edison all over again, if he was still alive. She was panicking at the thought of him never existing today. I told Emmett low enough only our kind could hear what emotion Jasper is reading and the thoughts I'm hearing. Emmett, she's panicking at the thought of you never existing. He grabs her and lifts her onto his lap and brings her tight to his chest rocking back and forth to calm and reassure her he was here and he loved her.

Bella and Rose are in awe of our struggles in this life to become the family we are now. We explained to them why we choose to feed from animals and what it is like to be a Vampire. Destroying all the stories and myths they have heard; going over again, but in more detail the story and agreement with the Shape Shifters. Then, we went into the Volturis' and the one rule, Keep the Secret. Bella, then surprised us all by saying "I know we are breaking it right now, but not for long". Rosalie just nodded in agreement shocking Emmett, but putting a smile on both our faces, knowing that they intend on becoming like us. Alice, whispering low saying, "I told you everything will work out". _And they accuse me of being a know it all!_

To lighten the mood Esmé starts to tell them stories of us over the years. In-between some of the stories, Bella and Rose would relate some of their own. If they weren't rolling over laughing, we were.

After landing we did a little site seeing before heading to the boat. Okay,it's more like a yacht. Of course Alice wanted to continue shopping, but Esmé put a stop to that. She said there will be time later. I frown while reading Rosalie's thoughts, she will make Alice so happy, she enjoys shopping too. She didn't back Alice up because she didn't have the money to join her. Knowing her and Bella will have to work now and save. I relate this to Emmett and he frowns, "Edward I don't want her to work. She can't worry about money, college, bills or anything else. I will make sure she knows what is mine is now hers. You feel the same right"? Nodding my head, so he knows of course I do.

Picking up on Alice's vision of her and Rosalie shopping arm in arm and happy. Alice has gone from having only Esmé as a mother to having two best friends and sisters. Her happiness is filling Jasper with so much happiness and love that he has pushed some of it out to everyone to enjoy.

The ride to the Island was just as entertaining as the plane ride. Rose developed a habit of popping Emmett on the back of his head, whenever he gets too out of hand. Thanks to Jasper supplying her with a policeman's club that she can keep near her due to size and weight; we all get more laughs out of it. _Jasper claims he is protecting his sister, he doesn't want her to hurt her han,d considering how often she will be doing that._ She has changed so much since she has been with Emmett. She is growing stronger, confident and more mature in her personality. Rose and Bella are more like sisters than mother and daughter now. I love watching them interact. Emmett sits and watches in awe too. He sees her growth and he loves her more all the time.

Bella notices us watching and smiles at me and winks, I can't read her mind, but I still know what she is thinking. She walks over to me and takes my hand and leads me to edge of the railing. We wrap our arms around each other. I bury my face in her hair and breathe her in. She starts to plant kisses up and down my neck. _Can't she feel what she is doing to me?She'll be the death of me if we don't stop._ For every breath she exhales, I inhale. She moves and I move to accommodate her, when I move she moves to accommodate me. It is like a perfect dance where the partners flow gracefully with each other as if only one is moving. Bella Love, I want more, I know I can't hurt you but we still need to talk. I want us to be on the same page.

Bella, sex before marriage is just that, sex. It's not a commitment, just a physical attraction and it's more than that for us. It is something I have read in others minds. Us making love, having sex; is something I want in a marriage, with only you. I want all of you forever and I want that commitment.

"Oh Edward, me too, but who says we can't practice until then"? I chuckled, yes who indeed?

In-between kisses I can tell how Emmett is so happy that Bella stepped back and let him take over the care of Rose and say's thank you for trusting him. We stop kissing and walk over to sit and I pull Bella into my lap, needing the connection. She smiles and looks me in the eye while holding my face between her hands.

"Edward, to be honest I thought it would be hard. I was the one who raised her the most; whether it was good or bad times. I took care of her when she hurt herself or someone else did. Mom and Dad were there about 15 – 20% of the time. They love us they are just not great at parenting. They are just lucky that they had great, trouble free kids. When I saw how Emmett supported and gave her the strength to stand up for herself and for me; I felt relief for the first time in years. Not to mention in a day's time she has grown into a strong woman, thanks to Emmett. I now have a sister and I also owe Carlisle and Esmé too. They have been more like parents to us, in this short time than our own have. Alice is my best friend; Jasper and Emmett are the big brothers I always wanted. I know if I need one or both of them, they will have my back. Just because you are born into a family doesn't mean you belong in it, nor does it mean you don't love them. I love my mother and father, but they are not my future. You are and you will always come first. Esmé, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose complete the family. Like I said, it may not be the family I was born in, but it is the family I belong in and will forever. I love you, so thank you".

I turn her so she is straddling me and I cup her face with my hands. Bella Love, I love you so much, thank you. Then we both embrace each other while I plant kisses along her neck and behind the ear, whispering my love for her too. What she just said filled the whole family with pride and love for her too. They all heard and agreed with her. Then Alice lets' us know that we are docking.

Bella looks to me before getting up with a mischief grin and her bottom lip between her teeth; slowly presses down and grinds herself over me as she moves to stand. A growl rumbles thru my chest, my eyebrow arches over one eye; Bella Love, do you know what they call pay back? She giggles and runs towards our room to get ready. Hearing that laugh just makes me laugh, _I love her giggles_ and of course I get to the room before her and have everything ready to go; while standing there with my arms crossed, leaning against the door waiting on her with the look that says what took you so long. She stops, gasps looks at me with lust and love in her eyes, _really lust, I double look, yep it's there,_ and then she is laughing so hard that I can't help, but join her.

"Oh Edward, what am I going to do with you? I love you and thank you for this", as she places one hand on her heart and the other over mine. Love, it's the same for me too. While embracing her, she yawns and sags a little; Bella Love, are you tried? "Yeah, things are catching up with me; I just don't want to miss a moment with you". Love, when we get inside, Esmé wants to fix something for you and Rose to eat, then I think a nap would help, okay! "As long as you lay with me, then yes". Where else would I be! _Where indeed, thank you God._

Four hours later Bella starts to stir; she started off snuggling into my side with her head on my chest only to end up with one leg over my hips, one hand gripping my hair, the other gripping my shirt and half of her body on top of me. Of course I had one arm around her waist holding her there and my other hand massaging her back gently in-between running my figures thru her hair. Whispering words of love, trying to reassure her; while listening to her talk in her sleep; "Edward…I love you…stay…Mine". _Yes Love I'm all yours. I'm never leaving you, squeezing her a little tighter to me. Is that why she is over me and gripping so tight; afraid I'm not real or I will leave her? I must fix that when she wakes._ Seeing and hearing Rose's dreams that this is not real and when she wakes up it will all have been a dream. I relay this to him, low enough for him to hear and not wake Bella.

Bella opens one eye to look up at me; I smirk and arch an eyebrow, yes Love? Smiling that mischief grin of hers' "you're here and real"! Yes Love I am. "I love you Edward" as she stretches on me then smirks and says, "What was that about pay back"? Oh yes she knows what she is doing to me. I start laughing rolling her over so I'm above her planting kisses up and down her neck. I then start to tickle her while keeping my full weight off of her. She is laughing so hard and then starts yelling, "Stop, stop I need a human moment". Okay, I love you too and while you are in there why don't you shower, then we'll grab you a snack to eat while we talk down on the beach.

Seeing Bella in a full modest piece bathing suit was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Her legs, shoulders and neck, I almost orgasm right then. Now she wants me to rub sun screen on her! Okay let's see if I can do a little pay back when I get to her legs. The feel of her skin so soft and warm and the electrical charge with every touch is begging me to claim her. As I massage up her thigh, I arch my eyebrow and ask, Bella should I continue? She gasps then moans "hmm? Oh, no I think I better finish". Yep pay back, sure Love I replied with a crooked smile. She looks up at me and smiles back "smart butt get over here so we can talk".

Bella, Emmett and I want to talk to you and Rose separate, if that's okay with you. "I agree, but you and Emmett can still hear each other's conversation"! No, we thought of that and he took Rose to the other side of the Island. The rest of the family went hunting and shopping. Emmett and I agreed to call them when we are finished. "Okay, I really want what we talk about between us, so it is our decision and not influenced by others".

Bella tell me how you feel about all this Souls Guardian stuff and about you and Rosalie growing up.

 **BellaPOV**

Edward, at first it scared me that we only love each other because of it. Then Carlisle explained it's because of our love and one of us is a Vampire and another human. To bond us so we don't screw up, to look thru adult eyes, not to react on our insecurities, but to be mature in our thoughts, to communicate, listen, and be patient. To be honest, if I was still in High School I would be so insecure thinking I'm not good enough for you and waiting for you to see that and leave me. I would defy you at every turn instead of listening to your concerns, and that you are not trying to control me, but only protecting me. I would probably feel like I had nothing to give you every time you gave me a gift. Therefore, I would forbid you from giving me anything. Instead of understanding it's out of love and not trying to impress me, trying to buy me or marking me to others' by saying look what I can do for her and you can't. I mean look at what Carlisle bought Esmé, an Island; it was his love for her, not anything else. Does that mean I want you to buy me an Island, No! Talk to me first please. To reject or make you feel bad for giving me a gift, homemade or a hand me down, no I am not going to do that. It would be rejecting your love and making you doubt my love. If you ask me not to see someone or warn me to be careful, I'm going to listen and ask questions so I understand why; just like I want you to listen to me too. Again, communication, not assuming will keep us from looking like the first three letters of that word.

Yes at times I still feel this is not real and any moment, I will wake up and you will be gone. He gasped and I held my hand up to stop him from speaking. Let me finish, then you can comment, okay?

I have never been loved this much, protected, cherished or taken care of like you do for me. You are my home, my safe haven and you treat me as your equal too.

Now growing up, let me see how to best summarize it all. I'll start here; my Dad is the Police Commissioner of Seattle, he advanced from Chief of Police in a small town called Forks. That's where Rose and I were born and grew up. We also went to High School there and that is where he got promoted from Police Chief to Commissioner, so we now live in Seattle.

Rose and I decided we wanted to share a dorm room while in college. Living at home is so hard; I basically raised Rose and took care of things at home until I left for college. By then Rose was able to handle me not being there.

I called her every day and was so worried about her. Don't get me wrong, Mom and Dad are good people just not good at parenting.

Mom cannot cook to save our lives. Cleaning house and laundry she manages, but only when she has a reason. Usually she just pays someone to come in and do a major cleaning once a month, while Rose and I do the maintenance. Dad takes care of the outside okay, but that's it.

They learned to deposit money in a bank account and give me complete access to it. I do all the shopping for Rose and I; which includes clothes, school supplies, groceries, paying bills, making appointments, and then reminding them when it was time, etc.

Yes, being at college makes it a little harder to do, but I still manage.

Mom is the Socialite, if it wasn't for her, Dad would still be in Forks and just as happy being the Chief of Police.

Mom has tried to make us date "quote" the right kind of people that are important and rich, so we could be somebody too. Dad just keeps pushing Jacob and Paul at us and encouraging them to keep trying, just to wear us down until we say yes. _He growls and narrows his eyes looking off into nothing._

I've had to fight constantly to keep Mom from marrying us off to one kind of group and Dad to Jacob and Paul. _A growl rumbles thru his chest again and he mumbles never._ We started to avoid going home more and more unless it was the holidays; phones work great!

I know they love us very much and we love them, we just need to live our lives and not them living through us. When we get back, I will have my name removed from their bank account, if they haven't done it already. Then what happens after that will be left up to them.

I want it all with you, forever. I would like to finish this semester out and during the summer break have our child and then spend eternity with you. That gives us four months to fine tune our plans and for me to have closure with my parents. I do not want them to know about the pregnancy. I want to see the world thru your eyes, Edward, I want it to be your venom that runs thru me; can you do that? The next thing I know I'm in Edwards lap and arms and his head is buried in my hair and neck murmuring his love for me.

 **EdwardPOV**

Wow! Is she for real? The next thing I'm doing is pulling her into my lap and my arms; my head is buried in her hair and neck murmuring my love for her.

You are right Bella. If you were in your teens when we met I believe all those things would have happened. There would have been a lot of pain and misunderstanding for the both of us too. This connection stopped that and made us actually see and communicate to each other. It didn't make us love each, but because of our love for each other to keep us from making mistakes that would cause pain.

No, I will not buy you an Island without talking to you first, I promise. _She is however allowing me to buy her gifts, homemade and even hand me downs. She accepts my love; thank you God for giving me her._

I also promise to ask and not assume; to explain why I ask you not to see of do something, to explain my feelings before reacting. As for me being really here or is this is really happening. I am and it is. I know how you feel though. I have waited for you so long and thought I never would have it and then wham there you are; my home, my safe haven, my life too. I'm never letting you go, wherever you go so do I, okay!

I do love you that much; I will always protect you, cherish you and I will always take care of you. I know you will me too. Yes, you are my equal in everything, even as a human. I know there are limits for now, so I will probably be even more protective than usual too. When you become pregnant, I know it will be bad. If I go overbroad, just let me know and help me rein it in some, okay.

I want a baby too. I'll be honest it scares me. I can't lose you okay. "It scares me too Edward, but we have the support of the family and I have you". Yes and that is what will get us thru this. You know I helped raise Emmett there for awhile. I was so glad to turn everything over to Carlisle and Esmé. I just wanted to be his brother. So, yes I understand, it is different raising your own child and raising a sibling. Love, I also like your plan, but there is just one little thing you left out. "Oh, what"?

This was not how I originally planned to do this, but it is actually perfect. The sun is setting over the ocean; it's just right. I move Bella in my lap so she is straddling me, putting both her hands between mine kissing them as I do. Then I give a little peck on her lips.

Bella Love, I promise to love, cherish, honor and to take care of you for eternity, will you do me the honor of being my wife forever? I know this is fast, but nothing will change for us in the next minute, hour, days, months or year. It will only grow stronger I don't want to wait and let you have any doubts, will you marry me?

The next thing I know she pulls her hands from mine and wraps them around my neck, while kissing every spot she can on my face and neck chanting yes over and over. I take her legs and wrap them around my waist, then stand spinning us in a circle of joy.

Really Bella Love, you will marry me? "Yes Edward a thousand yes's', I will marry you. Like you, I don't want to wait either. Edward there is something else too"! What Love? "When I say I don't want to wait I mean can we stop in Vegas on our way home? I mean we can have a formal one later, it's just when we get back I want to move out of the dorm and move in with you and your family, but as your wife". Love, I want nothing more than that too.

So this is the plan then; getting married, moving out of the dorm, finishing this semester out, having our baby and your change by me? "Yes". Can I have Alice and Jasper handle right now the packing and have yours and Rose's stuff already waiting for us at the house when we get back? "Yes, call her now". I don't have to our decision just told her to go ahead and do it. "Oh, right I forgot _giggle_ ". She will also have everything prepared for Vegas too! "I'm simple and private Edward, as long as she remembers that, I have no problem". Love, between her and Esmé it will be elegant and simple; they will keep your taste in mind. You just made their day. When you don't want to deal with shopping and organizing things, just let them. They love that stuff and what I have picked up from Rose, so does she. We men learned a long time ago just to disappear when Esmé and Alice are in those moods. They have never done us wrong and kept our taste in mind, so we trust them. "Good to know, I'll be included in that disappearing too, right"! I respond, yes Love, while I laugh.

Bella Love, can I take you back to our room? There is something I wish to show you. The biggest grin lights up her face and she wiggles her eyebrows up and down. No Love, after we are married. She pouts and then we both start laughing, she then says "We can always practice"! _Yep, why not!_

We get back to the room and I place her on the edge of the bed. I go over to my suit case and get my mother's ring out. Alice must have seen this, that is why she insisted I bring it. I walk back to Bella dropping to my knees between her legs placing my head on her lap. She runs her fingers thru my hair, massaging my head. I sigh for I'm at peace with her touches. I can feel it in her body as well. She leans down and kisses my head. I raise my head and look her right in the eyes; folding her hands between mine.

Bella Love, I have one of those hand me downs you talked about accepting. It was my mother's and I would be honored if you wore it. If you don't like it we can go together and pick something new out okay. Just be honest about liking it or not, please. I will not get hurt feelings. I bring the box up and open the lid.

"Ohhh, Edward! It's beautiful. It is so me too; simple, elegant so perfect. Only if we have a son and he wants it to pass on to his wife will I take it off and allow you to buy me another one. It symbolizes in my heart family; the past, present and future". With those perfect words I place the ring on her left hand and seal it with a kiss. Knowing that we can have generations for it to pass on as if we were human and passing on any heirlooms overwhelmed my emotions. I buried my face in Bella's lap and cried tearless tears; while she comforted me. I had accepted that I would never have children when I decided to join Carlisle and now to know that I will; the emotions overtook me.

After an hour of soft caresses and loving words I loosened my embrace to give Bella a chance to freshen up. Emmett, just let me know they are on their way to talk as a group now. We took separate showers while Emmett and Rose did too.

When we meet in the living room, Bella and Rose looked at each other, then at each other's hand and squealed, hugging each other. Emmett clasps me on the shoulder and says "You know what they say Bro, great minds think alike". Yes Emmett they do and congratulations to you too.

Rose explained with pride the history of her engagement ring to Bella. "Esmé had had some jewelry from her mother that she passed on to Emmett when he had made the decision to join this life style. One set of earrings and necklace were too damaged to repair, so Emmett took and melted the gold down and formed and carved a beautiful band adding the three diamonds to form an engagement ring; promising to give it to only his soul mate". Bella had tears in her eyes; she then hugged Rose and told them both it was beautiful.

Emmett and Rose wanted to know what our plans were. We plan on getting married, moving out of the dorm, finishing this semester out for Bella to have closure with her parents, having our baby and me changing her. First, moving out of the dorm is happening as we speak. Alice and Jasper are handling it. Is this okay with you Rose? "Of course, like Bella and you, Emmett goes where I go and I where he goes. Carlisle was also correct; we need the family support and protection". Good to know and Bella nods her head in agreement, now the second thing. We want to stop in Vegas and get married on our way home. If we decide to have a formal one later we will. Rose jumps up "What! Bella I didn't think of that. Bella, it will also help stop Mom and Dad from doing something drastic. Rose, you are right, I didn't think about that, which makes this all the more a better decision. Rose then looks to Emmett, could we too"? "Of course Baby, nothing would make me happier than having you as my wife sooner". Emmett growls as do I, his thoughts mirroring mine. If Charlie and Renée thank they can touch or do anything to them, without going thru us first, well they have another thing to think about. Bella and Rose heard the growls and roll their eyes, Bella replies, "down boys down, we promise to let you handle them okay. We understand your need to protect us. Just like you will understand our need to protect you, against the Denali sisters, right"? _Yep, she got us there and I have no problem with it!_

Rose, like I told Bella, Alice has already seen this and she and Esmé are planning Vegas as we speak. Anything you want just picture it and make that decision, they will include it. Third, how do you feel about finishing this semester and closure with your parents? Rose replied, "Emmett and I did talk about that and actually we thought the same thing too".

Emmett, Rose how did you feel about having a baby? Emmett looked to Rose wanting her to answer. "We would like to have one too. We just weren't sure about the time frame. I like yours to be honest. At the end of the semester we could tell everyone we are going on our honeymoon together and our private plane went down. This would give us a Mom and Dad free pregnancy. It would also be nice to go thru this with you; sharing and supporting this experience. Also, since we will have one over bearing and protective father we might as well have two. At least they can support each other". Then Bella speaks up, "Rose I'm glad you agree; it's the same reason I picked this time frame. I don't want Mom and Dad involved. It is not safe for them or our husbands and family. This is the time to do it our way. I need you to be sure, because if you want a formal wedding where Dad walks you down and gives you away then that is what we will do. As for me, I don't. If I want a formal wedding, then I would be honored to have Carlisle walking me down, just as much as our Dad. That is how I feel, I love them both and I can let go, can you? What do you need? I also love your honeymoon idea. Mom and Dad will know we were happy before we leave; it gives them closure to move on too".

"Emmett and I have talked about all of that and you are right. Carlisle and Esmé have been more loving and taking care of us in the last couple of days, then the years with Mom and Dad. I love them, I just don't need them to accept and want me for who I am anymore. I understand now that they do love me in the only way they can. I accept that and it is okay. Like I told Emmett, he will always come first now. He is my home and this is my family. I'm ready to move on too. As far as a formal wedding, I just don't want one at this time. Maybe somewhere long into the future. Alice and Esmé will make this special and that is all we need. Oh, and Bella I now have a shopping sister and co-conspirator, be for warned".

Then Bella did her cute little pout and it's a good thing we are getting married soon, I want her. Then we all were roaring with laughter.

Hey, I am calling the family and letting them know it is okay to come home. We need to update them on our decisions.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **DECISIONS, WEDDINGS**

 **EdwardPOV**

Now that Alice and Esmé have calmed down, let me fill everyone in on what has been decided. If Rose and Bella will allow Carlisle and Jasper to work out the details of college, babies and deaths; _just that word sent a chill thru me and apparently Emmett too._ They can fill us in when it is time; it will take one less thing off our plate so we can work out the details of our weddings. All heads nodded in agreement with that.

Oh and Alice can you gives us a time schedule for this week?

 **AlicePOV**

Okay we left on Monday evening and it is now late Tuesday night. I start looking at the future knowing Edward will see and follow me thru it. We can leave for Vegas Wednesday evening; giving Bella and Rose a day to relax in the sun. Esmé and I have some shopping and planning to do; leaving Jasper and Carlisle here to arrange what needs to be done. Yes, Jenks will have all the legal paper work done by Friday. Then Rose and Bella can sleep on the plane and take a nap after landing on Thursday afternoon. When you two get up we head out to get what we need for the weddings. We will also have Friday to finish anything that did not get accomplished on Thursday. Us girls will have a pampering on Saturday morning and a Saturday evening wedding. Leave Sunday afternoon so we have Sunday night to relax before classes. Does this sound good to everyone! All heads nodded yes.

Edward and Emmett are ready to roll over laughing at the shocked looks on Bella and Rose faces. Edward speaks, "Love, we learned a long time ago just to let the physic do the planning. One, she likes it and two with her ability she knows what will work and if we will like it". They still sat there with their mouths open. Edward and Emmett laugh and gave them a quick kiss saying "you'll get use to it".

Bella replied, "So let me get this straight I only have to pick out what I want to wear, because I know you know what I want, but that doesn't mean you will let me. _Everyone giggles; yeah she's got my number already!_ You will do all the rest and I don't have to run around shopping and making decisions"?

Of course Bella! If you don't fight me on all the other stuff, I promise to be good about your dress. Then Bella jumps out of Edward's arms; flying to me hugging me and chanting "I love you, I love you. You are the best BFF and the second best sister in the whole world".

I look to Jazz and smile and he knows what I'm feeling. For the first time ever I have not just one true friend but two and sisters who trust and love me. I also have one shopping buddy too. Yes this is just what this family needed. We all are whole now.

Rose then asks, "Alice I do want to help. I enjoy shopping and planning and since Jasper and Carlisle will have our stuff moved from the dorm and waiting at the house for us. I would like to work with you and Esmé on how I would like mine and Emmett's room, is that okay"

Of course, we would love it. I'm sure when Bella sees their room she will have some input for theirs too.

 **EdwardPOV**

I only have one thing I wish to change in all of that. Emmett and I need to hunt. Vegas will not have what we need without going further away, keeping us gone longer than we would like. Maybe after the girls are asleep we can go; we will be back in plenty of time for you and Esmé to still do your shopping.

Bella gasped and Rose's thoughts show fear at this. Bella then proceeds to ask, "Can we be separated that long without seeing each other"?

We all turned to Alice waiting for the answer. "Yes, but all four of you will be in pain; Bella and Rose will wake from it and you need to take Carlisle and Jasper with you. This will also be a good test for future hunts."

Carlisle then replies, "I also would advise that when you two get back you spend some alone time with each other away from us. You will need to reconnect and assure each other that you are okay".

Bella trembles in my arms. I look into her eyes and smile, shhh Love, it will be okay. I love you and will make it as quick as possible, okay? She just nods and wraps her arms around me tighter.

You know Love, I think it is about time we go to our room. It is late; you have had so much to process and make decisions on. There is still so much that needs to be done. I want you rested for that okay? She nods and as I stand, she refuses to take her arms from around my neck and then wraps her legs around me. I squeeze her a little tighter and bury my face in her hair and neck. Kissing behind her ear whispering I love you too and it will be alright Love; while carrying her up to our room. _Emmett and Rosalie do the same._

Once she has changed into her PJ's she crawls into bed and snuggles into me, kissing me and before you know it I'm hovering over her between her legs. Kissing her until she can't breathe; without moving my lips off of her, I move down her neck and to her shoulder. With the weight on my forearms and elbows which are on each side of her head. I shift all my weight to the left so I can bring my right hand down to her shoulder to remove her hair and top out of my way to lick, nibble and kiss her shoulder. My hand continues to move down her side, _a mind of its own apparently,_ until I reach her hip, then her outer thigh, moving my hand behind her knee and bring her leg up and over my hip. Then I bring my hand back up the same path. My lips seem to have stopped in the valley of her breast so I started working them back up. As I was doing this Bella arched up into me and as if my very hard erection had a mind of its own; I grind into her. Hearing the most wonderful noise come from Bella and the smell of her arousal, I began to purr. _Oh great I not only growl but purr too!_ It seems to spur her on and she starts grinding and pushing herself on me. By the time I reach her lips we have a rhythm going. Bella, Love I…before I can finish that thought Bella replies, Edward please don't stop I'm going to…aagghh…yes…I love you Edd-waardd! I was lost in what she was feeling and in awe that it was me making her feel this way and the look on her face that I came right along with her.

Bella Love, I am sorry, I didn't ask first. Just the thought of leaving you I got lost in the need to feel you, that you are real and mine. Then it just felt so right, did I hurt you, was this okay. She smiled up at me with just as much love in her eyes, "Oh Edward I do love you so much too and no you did not hurt me. I'm more than okay with this. You made me feel so good and hopefully I made you feel good too and I could have stopped you anytime I wanted to. You never have to ask me to show your love for me. I'm yours just like you are mine. I'm sure this will not be the last time we do this and it is great practice for the honeymoon. Oh and speaking of honeymoon, I want to complete our union after we are married in Vegas. Can we ask Carlisle if birth control will work or do we have to wait until we are ready to conceive? If so we may need to change the time frame of having a baby, okay"! _Emmett relays to Rose what Bella just said. So only that I could hear Emmett and Rose let me hear their thoughts, letting me know they agree with her and we should ask Carlisle while we are out hunting._

Rolling over and bringing her on top of me, we just comfort each other until she fell asleep. Tucking her in, I knew it was time to get Emmett and go hunting. I also needed to take a quick shower. While showering I was replaying what it felt like to hold her and wonder what it would feel like to touch her soft skin. Thoughts like this will not get me out of the shower sooner, only making me take care of the problem first.

Walking up to Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, I couldn't help but grin. Emmett wanted a fist bump and thinking I know just how you feel bro; Jasper was smirking and thinking if he could meet up with us later and have a quickie with Alice. Alice walks up to him and says "no go hunt now". Carlisle feels a father's pride for his boys and the men we are turning into and so much love for his new daughters, who complete the family. Okay guys, tone down the thoughts and let's go and get this over with. Emmett frowns and he is just as worried as me of what this is going to feel like. "Oh, Edward and Emmett, yes the Birth Control Pill should be enough and if not, we will alternate our plan based on what happens, replied Carlisle.

We were gone for six hours. We over feed, but knew we would need it until we were back home in Washington, where we could feed again before classes and meeting the parents.

The minute Emmett and I walked out the door, we started to feel the pull to turn around and go back. The first hour Jasper was able to help us with the pain and stiffness started to set in our bodies. Each hour after that it got worse; to the point Jasper and Carlisle had to bring us the food to feed and then carry us on their backs back to the house. _Not because we couldn't run ourselves; it was because we could move only at human speed and they wanted us back as soon as possible, before something worse happened. Emmett and I couldn't agree more._

Once thru the door, I caught Bella's scent and could move at my Vampire speed and the pain stopped. Emmett and I darted up to our Loves.

I found Bella in a ball with Alice curled around her humming her song that I have been writing for her. With our memory, Alice would only have to hear it once to be able to hum it perfectly to her and of course she hears it every night that I have humed it to Bella to sleep.

As if knowing I'm here without hearing my voice; Bella turned to me and sniffed towards me. _Interesting and it seems Rose did the same to Emmett. Do they smell our scent? Rosalie is in the same condition as Bella except Esmé is wrapped around her giving her words of comfort until Emmett takes over.I relay this info to Carlisle so he can add this to the notes he is making. Emmett listens as well and then replies; curious if our scent is a backup to visual and if so do all the senses come into play as well. Emmett then proceeds to ask me if I could write a song for Rose that he can hum to her while she sleeps. Carlisle agrees and wants to talk with everyone in about an hour; for us to reassure our mates now before coming down and talking._ The next thing I know, Bella leaps from the bed and flies into my arms.

We're kissing every inch of each other's face, but when our lips lock I knew I was home. Bella broke the kiss mumbling "I've missed you, I need to feel that you are here; please let me touch you"! Bella Love, we will be married in about four days and I want to save that for when we are married. "No, no Edward, me too; what I mean is can you take your shirt off and I'll only take my shirt off. I just need skin to skin contact, okay"! Okay Love, I need the same too. _She's right it will help with the connection and comforting._

Oh Wow! She is so soft and warm and I can feel her to my bones. Yes skin to skin is helping the connection heal from the loss. Bella snuggles into me kissing, nibbling my ear and licking my neck, then working her way back to my lips. At which point I take over holding her face between my hands still, so I can work down her neck kissing and licking then back to her lips. _I whisper so only Emmett can hear; you're right all the senses play a part of the connection; skin to skin touching with hearing our voices, smelling our scent, seeing us and tasting us. From what I read from you it is the same for me as well; we need to do it too._

An hour later we all gather in the living room to talk about what happened.

 **CarlislePOV**

I felt so bad for my sons and I don't just mean Edward and Emmett. Jasper was in so much pain too. It got to the point it was easier to tell them stay here and we will deliver. This allowed Jasper a break from the pain too. _You know it is bad when Emmett didn't make a joke out of having his meal delivered._

By the end of three hours they were moving at a human pace. Jasper and I decided to just carry them and run as fast as we could to get them back to Bella and Rose. I truly believe they could take their mates with them on the next hunt. There is no way they could possible hurt them. This hunt proved that. They could not bear the pain of hurting them.

I found it very interesting what was happing to Bella and Rose and how they reacted when Edward and Emmett returned. After everything Emmett and Edward relayed to me, I agreed to a family meeting in an hour.

Okay, everyone there are some developments I need to pass on, so everyone is on the same page.

First, with this rare connection and I suspect there is going to be some rare gifts; it will be imperative that the Volturians never know about our family. I suspect Rose has a hidden talent and I'm sure Bella does. I'm leaning towards a shield; because of her ability to block out Edward. With their two talents who knows what their children will have. Emmett and Rose we will have to wait and see. Theirs is not as obvious as others'. This means we do not tell anyone, even if we trust them about Bella and Rose, until they are one of us. Nor do we tell or let on to any Vampire what their gifts could be.

Second, if the Denali family is coming for a visit, Alice will let us know hopefully in time. The four of you will leave until they are gone. We'll just say Edward, Jasper and Emmett decided to take some time off and do some brother bonding. Also, I am sure they will smell the humans here, so we will just say that Alice has made some human friends from college and had brought them home when the boys are out for a sleepover, to have a human experience.

While they are visiting, Alice agreed to keep them away, so there will be no slip ups and the secret remains a secret. Due to the timing of your visit, she talked them in leaving their overnight bag for future sleep overs. We will keep one small overnight bag of Bella and Rose in each guestroom with used personal items and a used change of bed linens'. Esmé and Alice can change the beds quickly and grab any personal items in Emmett's and Edward's rooms and place in ours. This will hopefully explain their fresh scents and hopefully encourage them in letting us know they are coming to visit us with more notice/time.

How does everyone feel about this? Alice, if at any time you see that this will not work, try running different scenarios to let us know what will, but she nodded her head and said "this will work" then everyone else nodded in agreement. Edward and Emmett just looked panic. I reassured them that we all will protect them too and this is just preplanning and will be used if needed.

Now as far as this connection goes; it seems there are more things to take in consideration about being apart and healing when you are back together.

All your senses play a part of the connection; touching each other skin to skin, _at which Bella and Rose ducked their heads and blushed_ , hearing each others' voices, smelling each others' scent, keeping each other in sight and tasting each other. It also seems when the connection is broken for any amount of time, this is how you mend it or maybe reassure each other that you are okay. I also feel that when you unite as one the connection will become stronger and heal deeper. Only time will tell when Bella and Rose are Vampires and you all unite what will happen. I feel we will be in for some interesting situations when you two become pregnant as well. _Then everyone looked to Jasper and said sorry!,_ Jasper hung his head while Alice embraced him and said "just think of all the breaks we'll take and what we can do"! Jasper grinned at Alice "you bet we will Darlin'!"

Okay, Edward and Emmett need to feed Bella and Rose and then relax in the sun while reassuring each other. Then go get cleaned and packed so we can leave for Vegas. Esmé you and Alice need to go to the mainland and get what you need. Jasper and I will get paperwork and plans handled with Jenks and plane ready. Are we good to go? Everyone nodded in agreement, and then set off to get their tasks done. _Edward and Alice smirked at me with a slight chuckle. Yeah, I know I just acted and sounded like Alice._ Jasper standing there smiling at me "come on Dad we have work to do and you need to stop hanging out with Alice so much. We may have to take your man card away". _Great now everyone is laughing!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a note to acknowledge Jay7795 gave some very helpful and well received advise. It helped me make the changes where needed.**

 **Also thank you Sahdah and Montara for some great pointers even if I can't go back to fix it. Maybe it can become a story of its own after I finish getting this posted.**

 **Thank you for caring enough to help me.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **VEGAS, MARRIAGE, BACK HOME**

 **EdwardPOV**

Finally, in the air and on our way to Vegas and the Girls are cuddled into us sleeping. I used this time to ask Alice if we will have any problems when we get back to school. She told me that I should leave Mike to her and Jasper.

"Yes, he will try a couple of times to cause problems, but Jasper will have so much fun dealing _(more like playing, Edward)_ with him" Alice said.

We all started laughing and Jasper just rubbed his hands together saying "let the fun begin".

"Charlie will also demand their car be left with him when you visit, so be sure to take another car to get home in" Alice pointed out.

They share and drive a Toyota Camry now; I wonder what Bella will want for her new car now; knowing she does not need to share with Rosalie. Of course Emmett is grinning over there like a fool. He knows Rose can fix and fine tune anything they get.

You know Emmett; when Rose is one of us, just think what she can do to all of our cars! Emmett is squirming and looking at Rose like a kid who can't wait to open his birthday gift.

It's now Thursday morning; not wanting to mess up their sleep pattern, we wake Bella and Rose up to get something to eat and freshen up _their human moments as it has become known._

Good morning Love, sleep well?

"Yes and pleasant dreams too"! She says as she smiles up to me.

Ahhh Love as I smile back and lean in to kiss her; which she stops by placing her hand over her mouth saying "give me a human moment please".

As she gets up, Alice passes her a tooth brush and toothpaste giggling at her. Bella just smiles at Alice, taking the items and giving her a nudge saying "shut it, if your mouth felt like mine you would too" and cue the chuckles from everyone.

Once Rose and Bella are back, Emmett and I think now is a good time to bring up the car situation.

Bella Love, Why would your father find it necessary to take your car?

"Why do you ask" she replied.

Well Alice saw him asking for it when we go to meet your parents!

"Oh, it figures. You see he purchased it for us to use while in college; and it's still in his name so since we aren't doing what we wants, he will want it back".

In that case when we go to their place, we will take my car and before he can ask just drop the keys into his hands first thing. Is that okay with you two? They both nod in agreement.

Rose is mentally chewing out her Dad for taking back a gift and Bella just says "I should have expected as much; it seems he will try to cause some problems. I think it was positively the right choice to get married now".

Bella continued; "Mom only cares about money and social standings. Once she sees that in you, she will love you all. Oh, and be prepared to be flirted with and Carlisle when she meets you, well let's just say Esmé don't let him or her out of your sight".

Hey, are you trying to say he is better looking than me?

"Oh yeah and he is her type" Bella chuckling!

I give her the wounded look and Carlisle is feeling a little smug and says "See I always knew I was the better looking one".

Esmé just smiles with pride, tickles his side and says "they can look all they want, but no one can touch, but me," and with that everyone was rolling over laughing.

Bella Love, when we get home we can spend that week looking up the different kind of cars you like and maybe go test drive them.

"We don't have to do that I already know what I want. I have always wanted the Lexus 350 in Midnight Blue, but with us going to have kids I think we should look at the Lexus 470 with third row options. We can however look at all the accessories to see what there is".

Rose then informs Emmett she agrees about getting a large SUV too. She likes the Lexus 470 but in Pearl White.

Emmett asks if it is okay to order it now and maybe it will be ready when we get home or at the latest a week later.

Bella and Rose again agree and also gave us free reign on getting any accessories that they would actually use. I smiled at her and promise to not go overboard.

Bella, you won't have a problem with me ordering and purchasing it?

"I might have at one time, but it is a necessity item and you asked me which means you are involving me in what I would like and not just getting it".

"I would've be happy and settle for another car, just like what we have now, but I know you, Edward. You would want me to be honest and tell you want I truly would like to have. It's called communication"!

"Edward, you want me happy and I want you happy and you are trying to respect my comfort zone and I am trying to step out of it. I may not succeed all the time, but I will try to think before I react, again please just don't go overboard okay"!

Thank you Love and I promise.

We are landing in thirty minutes; when we get to the room we can unpack and go grab a bite or order room service while you shower.

When you are finished, we then can go play the tables or sight see.

"I would like to shower, room service, and sightseeing" Bella replied.

Alright Love, what do you want me to order?

"Cheese and bacon burger, sweet potato fries, and a chocolate milkshake".

I just stare at her _really_.

"What! It's my favorite" Bella stated.

Emmett is laughing so hard, _thinking I'm going to have to sit in a room smelling it,_ until Rose says "Oohhh sounds good to me too".

That stopped him. "Yes Baby, I will get you anything you want".

 _Jasper is rolling over laughing and thinking to me he is whipped now too. We can have so much fun with him or should I say get even._

 _Carlisle is thinking at last, someone who can control him._

 _Esmé is just proud that he will treat Rose, like his father Carlisle does her._

Rose reaches up and pecks him on the lips "thank you and I would for you too".

We are in our room, unpacked and showered _. I'm watching Bella eat and it is always entertaining, but this time I just didn't get it, she always eats healthy. I will admit that watching her eat junk food is a turn on with all that moaning and licking her lips. If she keeps that up we will never make it out of this room._

Bella breaks me from my thought and asks "what"?

It's a good thing we are going sightseeing after you eat that.

"Edward you're not calling me fat are you"?

Never Love, outer shells of someone mean absolutely nothing to me; only what is here _I point to her head/brain_ and here _I place my palm over her heart._ I'm just worrying about your heart eating that kind of food.

"Well you, Emmett and Esmé sure do know how to cook, but college kids eat on the run at least 90% of the time. Beside I have my protein, dairy, and vegetable".

 _I watched her grin from ear to ear and laugh as she stated that fact, while taking a big bit of her burger and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with her._

"Edward"! Yes Love. "Do you really feel that way about the outer shell of someone"?

Yes, I do.

I go over to her and kneel down eye level to her and cup her face in my hands.

You see Love, having watched people and their love life for so long, I see one of the few things that makes a marriage or any kind of relationship fail.

Main one is communication and the other is looks.

People rely on theirs' or others' looks to make them happy, never seeking the inner beauty.

In the end it all will fade, grow old and die. The inner person will never fade, grow old or die; because that is who will support and love you for the rest of your life; placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Why are you crying Love?

"Because you are always saying I am beautiful and I always see myself plain. Now I understand, I will believe you, because now I really do feel beautiful inside and out even if you are the only one who sees it".

 _Oh my Bella how do I make you see I am not the only one who sees the outer and inner beauty that is you?_ Love, everyone sees it.

Why do you think so many guys seek you out?

I would know, I can read their minds, _tapping my temple_. They see the inner as much as the outer with you.

Emmett and I got lucky with you and Rose. I asked for the inner and God blessed me with the outer too.

"Me too, me too" she replied!

 _We really are made for each other. Thank you God and I will cherish her for all eternity._

Also Love, could you please cut back on the moans and licking lips unless you plan on staying in our room where I can give you a workout, then I winked at her.

She stops midway to her mouth with a fry just staring at me. Then I smell it; her arousal and I can see it in her eyes the desire.

Trying to decide what she wants and what I should do. Knowing I can affect her this way makes it hard for me to restrain myself from throwing her on the bed and showing her my possessive side. _Hopefully she didn't hear that inner growl of mine._

She gulps, puts down the fry and says, "I'm done lets go now before we both lose our control".

Emmett and I feel like pervs hiding in the elevator shaft at the Day Spa that has a BROKEN: WAITING FOR REPAIR sign on it; just so we can hear and smell our girls and of course I can see through Esmé and Alice. I then fill Emmett on what I see, so we are not in crippling pain.

Emmett and I begged Esmé and Alice no waxing. If this is something they want they could do it to them at home.

We could not stand to hear or see them in pain especially by strangers, therefore we could not promise them we would not come busting thru the door to get to them.

Alice agreed after she had a vision where she saw two women die at our hands.

I am so glad the Spa and shopping is over. Along with all the paper work, the move from college to our house, the purchase of new cars, the payments for this semester. Now leaving only the meeting of her parents and the Wolf pack to tick off the list.

Giving me time to enjoy the next 30 more minutes to envision my life with Bella and our child for eternity. With her by my side and on my side, we will deal with her parents and the Wolf pack or anything thrown at us.

There is another reason that I'm so glad we are not waiting to get married. We need to be by each other's side, in all things. The bond demands it; down to our very bones, muscles, hearts, and minds.

We feel like we have known each other forever. The sooner we are married the stronger we will be as a team.

We have talked nonstop about our hopes and dreams, since we got away and have found we have so much in common that it is almost scary.

I watch as Carlisle walks thru the double door with Bella on his right arm and Rosalie on his left arm; Emmett and I gasp at the same time.

We mumble beautiful, while in the background the song by Big and Rich: Lost in this Moment is playing.

What perfect words to express what I feel for her at this moment and eternity too. Looking in her eyes and seeing it is the same for her too.

Alice speaking low enough for us to hear that this was their choice of song to be played while they walk down the aisle.

Then when they get to the part of who gives the Brides away, Carlisle lifts each veil and places a soft kiss on each of their cheek's saying "Esmé Cullen and I, Carlisle Cullen do".

He then proceeds to read the words of a song by Heartland: I Loved Her First.

Carlisle explains before he reads that Bella and Rose asked him to read the words to this song to represent Charlie and Renée.

With everything that they are and have put the girls thru, they still know that their parents do love them and wanted that kind of love to show through at this special moment.

During the "I do's" the music in the background played low and the song that was chosen was 98 Degrees And Rising _:_ I Do (Cherish You).

When the part "You may now kiss"; it was Bella that had to break the kiss so she could breathe.

I on the other hand just moved to the spot behind her ear and down her neck to her shoulder, until someone made a coughing noise and snickered. _Jasper of course giving us a little extra lust push._

The intimate reception, the sharing of cake and the first dance was just perfect.

We let Esmé and Alice know how much we enjoyed it too. We also thanked them ahead for videoing and pictures taken.

Esmé and Alice had even found time to make our room into pure romance.

The music, the smell and even bath oils for later.

They thought of everything to make this special for us and did it with so much love in their hearts for us too.

The song now playing is the one I wrote for Bella.

It seems that Alice has recorded it for us along with the two songs from the wedding.

I take this moment to dance with her slowly. Humming along with the song in her ear; while caressing her softly and placing kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Her moans are getting to me and I start purring to her. I start to undress her as she starts to me.

Before you know it, we are claiming each other. There is not a part of her body I have not kissed, licked, or sucked. Nor is there a part of me she has not kissed, licked, or sucked.

I made sure she came twice before I entered her. Knowing this was her first time and she will hurt, I wanted to make sure she experienced pleasure first.

Of course for each one I gave her she felt I should have one too. _Good thing Vampires do not need recovery time._

Not wanting her too sore for the flight home, I thought now would be a good time to enjoy the bath oils and relax her muscles.

It worked for a while until she wanted to clean me and her touch made me need her again. Then I had to clean her and hear her moans, which she then had to have me again. _Oh poor me! Hahahaha._

She is exhausted now and sleeping. I have her wrapped in the covers, holding her to my chest while rubbing smoothing circles on her back and humming her song.

Every now and then she mumbles I love you Edward. So I kiss her forehead telling her I love you too.

Both Rose and Bella slept until it was time to leave that Sunday afternoon.

Emmett and I got everything packed and passed it to Alice for loading, after she picked all of our outfits to wear for the flight. _Needless to say Emmett's grin on his face and thoughts was pretty much the same as mine._

 _We would just fist bump each other now and then._

 _Jasper and Carlisle would just laugh at us._

 _Esmé and Alice would just giggle and think they can't wait for girl time._

I was glad we had rented a private jet for all of this; it gave us a lot more private time.

While the girls ate their lunch, Esmé and Alice took that as their girl time.

Esmé taking the time to tell story of us over the years.

"The stories I could tell you of those two" Esmé said.

Esmé said that Edward told her "Emmett is the reason I went into Pediatrics; I'm making sure the mold of Emmett was truly destroyed, because one Emmett in the world is enough".

We all started to laugh while I confessed it is true.

Rose was a little more talkative than Bella; she just kept blushing.

Of course Emmett and I were still beaming with pride and fist bumping with Carlisle and Jasper.

Then of course Rose would tell stories of Bella and Bella would tell stories of Rose.

Emmett and I ate it up.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **MEETING CHARLIE AND RENÉE**

 **EdwardPOV**

Monday thru Thursday was good, but Friday was stressful for the girls.

We were meeting the pack that night to explain what is going on and to make them aware that Bella and Rose will need to be changed.

We are praying this will not break the treaty. Not that any of us truly cared.

We made this treaty with them all those years ago for their peace of mind.

It's not like we haven't or wouldn't continue to honor it. It's just you need to understand. Nothing and I mean nothing comes between mates.

We are deadly when our mates are threaten. We are stronger, and more aware of our surroundings. All of our senses are heighten.

It hurts nothing on our part to let them feel safe or rest easier.

We did however have problems with Mike and Tyler. As promised Alice and Jasper handled it and had fun doing so.

Mike moved on to a girl named Jessica and Tyler a girl named Lauren, thanks to Jasper's love and lust emotions. However, when he stopped sending them they still had feelings for each other.

One problem down and two to go!

Sam had actually agreed to come to our home, along with Jake and Paul.

Rose and Bella thought it would be even better if they brought their imprints too. Sam was wary, but agreed since the girls were all friendly with each other and could help keep their imprints emotions calm.

Esmé and the Girls felt it would be also perfect time to show our humanity side and decided to have steaks on the grill.

This would help the men to bond while the women worked on the sides and deserts.

They are hoping that they would see how Bella and Rose fit in our family; that we still hold our morals and values. We are just as much a family as they are.

For the most part everything went great. Everything was explained including the marriages and pregnancies; which did worry Sam at first.

Emily was great in explaining it on terms the Wolves could understand.

When Sam gave his approval for Bella and Rose change; Jake lost it.

It was too much between the marriage and her being able to conceive. It was the one thing he thought only he could give her compared to me. That it would win her over to him.

Paul was sad and felt the loss, but coming to terms of how great our connection is.

Jake started yelling at Sam that he couldn't agree to this and this means war. He then began to tremble, but Sam had given an order earlier no changing into Wolf form unless he gave the order.

Bella tried to explain to him why he had to let this go. There needs to be peace and that there never could or would've been anything between them, they would have always just been friends.

I felt her shift as if she was going to get up and go over to him, to calm him when I locked my arms around her to hold her in place.

I looked her in the eyes begging her with mine not to. I know it will only make the matter worse.

We have been able to get through this meeting without letting on about any of our abilities and I wanted to keep it that way. I also don't know if I could take her leaving my arms to go to him while he is trembling.

Fear was gripping me at just the thought. Jasper was working hard to calm me. Carlisle was reassuring me that everything will be okay and no one will allow Bella or Rose to be hurt.

Bella sensed this and saw it there in my eyes. Smiling up at me and cupping my cheek with her hand she gave me a small kiss telling me she under stood and would stay right by my side.

Emmett had even picked up on my stress and tightened his hold on Rose while reassuring me and telling me to chill.

When all of sudden Jake ran out changed into Wolf form. Paul was on his heels telling Sam he will watch out for him and bring him home.

An hour later everyone left on great terms. The women had even convinced the men to have another cookout soon; maybe two weekends from now.

After everyone had left, I explained that everything that was said, was pretty much what they were thinking; they held nothing back.

However, I did tell them what I did find interesting.

That Jake should have been the Alpha Leader, but turned it down. It was why he was able to break Sam's command not to phase.

I believe he will become a problem if he does not let go of his ego, rage and jealousy. I explained how he does not truly love Bella, but sees her as a possession, a promise that he could have her.

He understands he will never imprint on her, but thinks he can have her and his imprint. It is what Sam should have done with Leah and Emily.

"Edward, you know I felt sorry for him earlier; I'm so glad you didn't let me go to him. It just would have reinforced his belief". Bella started telling us.

"He is dangerous Edward and I don't want anything to do with him for now on. I don't even want him to speak to me and if he touches me I will not stop you from handling him anyway you feel necessary for the situation. I only belong to you Edward and the sooner he realizes this, the safer I'll be. Thank you for reminding me and not letting me comfort him." Bella finished speaking to us.

Thank you Love! _Yes I caught the necessary for the situation part. In other word don't overreact or go overboard, but I will kill him if he hurts her at all. She said she belongs to me, mine!_

"Yes, Edward I'm yours just as you are mine!" Bella replied with a beautiful grin.

 _Hmm, I must have said that last part out loud!_ I will only and always be yours my Bella.

Alice then informs us that she can't always see the future with them around or if they will be around.

She gets enough that she can piece it together to make sense. She also feels that the more she is around them and gets familiar with their kind she will be able to see them better, and not always in their Wolf form either. Never the decision to change into the Wolf form.

Apparently, our problems increased by one, it is now two down and two to go.

Bella and Rose thought it would be better to meet 2 hrs before dinner time, so we could use it as an excuse to leave.

Upon talking with their parents they discover that their father did have a business dinner to attend that night, but it was the only time frame to meet unless we wanted to wait another two weeks.

We agreed the sooner we had this meeting the better decisions could be made and now with Jake's actions; we had no clue if or what he would tell their parents before we could.

It was Saturday evening about 4:00 pm and we were ready to leave when Jasper and Alice came back early from hunting to inform us that Jake was going to show up at Swan's home tonight.

She just didn't know when and what he planned on doing yet, but if our phones ring answer them.

Upon arriving we get out of the cars standing in a group, so I can inform them that Jake and Paul were here too. Apparently Charlie called them and asked them to be here too.

He wants to show Bella and Rose that they are the better choice. He does not know we are married yet. Bella and Rose growl and grumble; then spoke at the same time "only in his dreams". Emmett and I just laugh and hug them telling them it will all work out.

Emmett turns to Rose giving her a quick peck saying, "Ahhh, Baby who couldn't want me for their son-in?

Look at me; great personality, great looks; now Edward on the other hand!"

Bella turns to Emmett, "Emmett I prefer you not finish that statement!" We all laugh when Rose pops him on the back of the head saying, "ego much!"

You know Emmett when she is one of us you will feel those pops a lot more!

"Oh! Until then Esmé and Alice will just have to do it for me or just use my club until they or I can" says Rose.

She then receives a text from Alice saying no problem they would be happy to and even Carlisle agreed to help.

"Yeah, but they will always be love taps to me Baby." "I love you too TB."

Hunh! Bella and I say together.

"You know Teddy Bear" replies Rose!"

 _Oh, now I got him the next time he calls me Eddie!_ Thank you for clarifying that Rose; while I looked Emmett in the eye with a smirk on my face and he thinks to me, _I promise to never call you Eddie again if you let her have this nick name for me_. I give him a slight nod, agreeing.

Okay, we need to go in, but I think it would be wise to text Alice so she and Jasper can be nearby in case we need them. They should also inform Sam for back up. Emmett agreed and was doing this as we spoke.

Upon enter the house Bella and Rose greet their parents, then drop the car keys into her fathers' hand; "Bella, why are you giving me the car keys? We don't need them anymore".

She then proceeds to introduce us to her parents.

"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet my husband Edward Cullen and Rose's husband Emmett Cullen". She did this knowing Jake and Paul where here and could hear us. She was staking her claim and leaving no room for her father to try and manipulate the situation.

"WHAT! How could you do this without talking to your Mother and Me"?

"Don't you think we have the right to know"?

"If you think I am still going to pay for your' college, living expense, dorm and car; you can forget that".

Sir, you do not have to worry, Emmett and I will be more than able to take care of our wives. As a matter of fact I have already paid for this semester and so has Emmett for Rosalie. You should be receiving a refund within this month. As far as the car goes we have bought each of them their own cars.

Emmett speaks up at this point, "we have and will continue to take care of all their needs and just like your wife ours will live with us."

Charlie turns to look at Emmett then me and steps back seeing our look that says; that is the final word in the matter.

Bella looks up to me and I lean down and place a small kiss on her lips reassuring her, I am here and nothing will separate us.

"Renée then gasps! I know your family; your Father and Mother they are Carlisle and Esmé Cullen right?"

Yes they are!

"Oh! Charlie they couldn't be married into a better family" says Renée.

Of course Emmett and I remembered what Bella and Rose told us about how it is power, money and ones' status that matters to Renée.

I however got more in her mind at that moment. She knew of our family's love and compassion and was grateful that Rose and Bella will truly be loved too.

She saw it in our words, eyes and action. _I spoke it low enough only Emmett heard and he will pass it on to Rose later as I will Bella._

Charlie was however not so convinced. He thought he was holding the trump card and when he brought Jake and Paul out so they would see that they made a mistake and leave us for them. _I relayed this also to Emmett low enough so only he could hear._

Bella and Rose could tell that Emmett and I were tense.

I knew she wanted to know what I was reading in their minds. I lean down pretending I was kissing her cheek and whisper low enough for only her and explain briefly.

Emmett did the same for Rose. Charlie cringed at the kiss and Renée was happy. _Bella and Rose went from surprised to happy then sad. If Bella was thinking what Rose was; she was surprised and happy to know that her mother truly felt this way. Sad at what her father was going to do next._

"Well, I think we better sit down and talk about this," said Charlie.

Bella started first. "Dad and Mom, we love each other. I will never leave Edward, he is my life and I am his".

"Dad you dreamed I would love Jake; it will never happen. He was a friend growing up and that is all he will ever be. You can't buy me, or manipulate me into it; it's your dream not mine".

"I love you and Mom and want you both in my life, but because I knew how you felt and what you would try and do to keep us from marring them, we went to Vegas and got married".

"If you are asking us to choose you and your dreams over them and our dreams, then you lose. I will always put Edward first and Rose, Emmett".

"Even if it means when we walk out of here it will be the last time we see you and Mom again. I can live with that and have no regrets, for I know in my heart I love you two and I made the right choice for me; can you say the same with no regrets"?

"Can you be a father and put your child's happiness above yours'?" _Charlie was thinking now and calming down and Bella could see reason returning to him. She knew if we weren't already married he would never see the truth and there would have been so many problems._

All of a sudden I stand and pull Bella behind me. Emmett seeing this knew to do the same with Rose. As he did so Jake came charging thru from the kitchen doorway shouting "I've heard enough! You are mine Bella; Charlie promised me you would be mine. You are coming with me now."

He went to reach around me for Bella, _like I would let that happen_.

I grab his arm, touch her and I will break every bone in your body. _Not over reacting, punishment fits the situation. Emmett is letting me know he will grab Rose and Bella and get them out of the house to Alice and Jasper who are waiting. Alice informed me that Sam is here and is phasing now to give Jake and Paul the command to leave now._

Now I have to worry about Charlie. He has positioned himself between me and Jake, "Jake stop now! When you love someone you don't own them. I see now I was wrong, you and Bella could never be happy together and now I worry because of your behavior; now you make me believe you would have abused her once you had her out of my sight. Oh Lord help me, look at the mess I have caused. Jake you need to leave and I will call Billy to set things right."

Meanwhile, Paul has wrapped his arms around Jake and begging him to love Bella enough to let her go and be happy. He is afraid with Jake's tremble that he is going to phase any moment. I can tell this in his mind and the look he is trying to give me; plus Sam's thoughts to Paul not to stop me if there is a fight to just protect the humans. _Of course he doesn't know I can read their mind so I give him the look and slightly nod that I understand what you are telling me. I can also tell Jake is losing his mind to his thoughts. I know I will eventually have to end Jake, now would be good, before he has a chance to plan something, if it wasn't for the humans._

Paul starts to pull Jake out of the house to Sam while apologizing to everyone. When we all hear a snap and see Paul fall to the floor in pain.

Jake had broken Paul's arms to get free. His parting words were to me, "this is not over Edward, and I will have her."

Bella and Rose are trembling. Emmett grabs Rose just like I'm doing with Bella and sits her also in his lap, calming her and placing kisses all over her to comfort her too.

He is even purring low, just like me, enough for only her to hear and feel, but it is enough that it comforts them. I find it is interesting that our purring can bring calming comfort to them or be sexual for them; I must remember to ask Carlisle if this is only for Vampire/Human.

Alice has informed me that Carlisle and Esmé were on their way and would be there in 5mins to help Paul.

I snuck my cell phone out,then I got Charlie's attention showing him the cell phone. Charlie I texted my father Carlisle, he is a Doctor and he will be here in 5mins to help Paul.

Bella and Rose turned to look at us with sad looks like how could we forget about Paul's pain. Jumping from behind Emmett they ran to Paul to see how he was doing.

Renée comes in with some cool wash cloths to cool him down while the girls talk to him trying to tell him to hold on Carlisle will be here to help.

Meanwhile, Charlie turns to the girls and says, "Rose, do you feel the same as your sister and were you going to say about the same thing?"

"Yes Dad and as you can see Paul understands and wants what will make me happy; even if it's not him".

Paul opens his eyes and looks at Rose, "Rose that is because I realized that I didn't truly love you as Emmett does. I want what you two share and have for each other. I realized that you are only a sister/friend and that's all you ever will be. Once I realized it was Charlie, Billy and Jake that were constantly pushing for more, then I saw that my feelings were theirs and not mine own and Friday night brought that home for me. I love you the right way sis."

"Thank you Paul and you will always be my friend/brother" Rose replies with a thankful smile.

Charlie walks to Renée hugging her and in a sad/shameful voice, "Renée what have I done?"

She hugs him back telling him, "it will be okay and they will work it out but he needs to make it right with Billy".

In a firm voice she tells him to make it right with our daughters before they walk out that door.

"Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett, I'm sorry for what I have been doing and saying.

"I love you girls and I have been unfair and not much of a father as I thought I was being".

"Edward, Emmett the way you protected them tonight and the affection you have been showing them and plus the way they are returning it, is more than proof that you truly are made for each other".

"I'm sorry and can all of you please give me a second chance?"

Before we could even answer Renée asked, "I am also sorry for not being responsible enough while you were growing up and placing a price tag on love for you girls and only seeing the money value of you boys. May I also have a second chance at knowing the real you"?

The girls pull their parents into one big hug and kiss feast, with I love yous' all around. They realize they wanted to re-introduce us for a fresh start.

Bella turns to us, Mom and Dad this is Edward Cullen my husband; Edward my parents Charlie and Renée.

They then came over to us, Charlie shaking my hand saying it's nice to meet you son and Renée giving me a hug.

Rose then speaks up, Mom and Dad this is Emmett Cullen my husband; Emmett this is my parents Charlie and Renée.

They then turned to Emmett, Charlie shaking his hand saying nice to meet you son and Renée giving him a hug.

Then there was a knock at the door, oh that will be my parents.

Charlie let them in and Carlisle went straight to Paul, "Do you trust me Paul?" "Yesss" "Okay then I'll give you something for the pain and reset your bones, ready?" "Yesss, please hurry the pain and no hospitals!"

"Okay I gave him the shot, but I will need Edward and Emmett to hold him while I reset his arms. Then you two need to put him in my car; Mom and I can take him home".

Alice texted me to cover up my mind reading so I could tell Carlisle (low enough so only Vampires could hear) that Sam and Jasper are waiting in their car so they can help on the drive and Sam could keep them safe while they are on the Rez.

Alice will go home and start two very relaxing/romantic baths for us.

Bella and Rose looked worn out. All Emmett and I wanted to do was get them home, a small snack, relaxing/romantic bath and then in bed for the night.

"Mom, Dad we need to go so you two can make it to your business dinner".

"If you don't have any plans two Saturdays from today, maybe you could plan on coming to our home and really meet Carlisle and Esmé".

"We could have a cookout and invite some friends from the Rez. Having a family get together would be great".

"Oh and Mom, if someone named Alice Cullen calls you, "Yes Dear", you are on your own."

The look on her mother's face and the fact for the first time she was speechless _and her mind was blank_ was enough to have all five of us laughing. We left after hugs and a kiss of good byes and promises of see you soon.

I held her hand the whole way back. She would lean across the console every now and then and rest her head on my shoulder telling me she loves me and how proud she was of me and Emmett.

Once we pulled into the garage I scooped her into my arms; Bella Love, are you hungry? "No" Well then how about a nice hot relaxing bath and can I join you? "Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She didn't have to tell me twice, I flew up the stairs to our bathroom and as Alice promised it was so hot that it would be the right temperature for Bella with me in it.

I had us striped in less than a minute; I step in first and settled then held her hand while guiding her to sit with her back to my chest between my legs.

I gave her gentle massages, washed her hair and enjoyed every inch of her body while I washed it. The moans were getting to me and I know she could feel what she was doing to me and she loved it.

The rest of the night was us adoring and making love to each other until she couldn't take anymore and fell asleep. I will let her sleep as long as she needs, because tomorrow we all need to talk and make plans.

Well it is now three down and one to go. One I wish could be solved peacefully, but it wouldn't be and I fear the Volturi will find out about the Soul Guardian Connection and that will be bad, very bad.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **MARKING/CLAIMING OUR MATES, BEING PREPARED**

 **EdwardPOV**

I laid here holding Bella all night long; just thanking God for her and praying to him to give me whatever it is that I will need to keep her safe.

Alice had gotten us electric blanket _the others have tried it even though they do not sleep and agree it is nice_ which made this laying with her possible; keeping me warm enough for her.

She always wraps her body around mine and it feels so good. Yes, she talks in her sleep and the most understandable parts are when she calls out I love you Edward, then sighs and places kisses on my chest. I just hug her a little tighter and tell her I love you too My Bella.

As she wakes she stretches across me, which then has me flipping her on her back. Bella Love, unless you want me to finish what you are starting; I suggest you stop and take your human moments. She giggles and pushes slightly on my chest so I would let her up.

"You wait right here and don't move; I'm not done!" I wouldn't dream of it Love.

She comes back in and snuggles up to me again. "Edward, can you do something for me?" Yes Love whatever you need.

"Well, could you play my lullaby again"? Do you want me to play now or later after the family meeting? "Now, I have a feeling after the meeting Alice will have me and Rose wrapped up in planning for the family get together I suggested to my parents."

Sure Love, do you want to get a shower and change while I go down and get your breakfast ready? "No, I want you to carry me down now just like I am."

Okay, something seems a little off. She is also trembling, but it's not out of fear. Her eyes tell me it is desire, lust, and a need to confirm, I'm hers'.

I went to scoop her up bridle style and she shook her head no, then processed to stand on the bed, wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist; while giving me this innocent shy look with her bottom lip between her teeth. _Yeah, she will be the death of me. What is she up to?_

Love, if you keep this up we will not make it down there. She giggles and just presses her face into my neck giving me a kiss saying, "just go."

Once we get down there I go to sit her on the bench beside me and she says no again. "Edward I like the position I am in right now; just sit."

Uh! So I sit with her arms and legs wrapped around me. I start to play and Bella starts to kiss and lick up and down my neck. _Oh Lord, please help me! This is one of my fantasies._

She proceeds to nibble on my ear while pressing down and grinding on my growing hard need.

Before she can even think I have her sitting on top of the piano stripped bare along with me. I have to stop kissing her so she can breathe, but I just move to her neck as I enter her.

She moans and throws her head back giving me full access to her breast. "Mmmmm Edward harder and faster…yes…right…there…more EDWARD!"

It is enough that I start to feel my release approaching when she leans forward kissing and licking my neck again saying, "Edward, I wish I could mark you right here," as she bites my neck in the exact same spot where Carlisle bit me.

I lost it, with a roar I came so hard, and then before I knew what was happening Jasper and Carlisle had my arms; while Esmé and Alice were covering up Bella.

Carlisle was speaking, but I was not sure what he is saying and Jasper is sending calming emotions which were working.

All I can seem to focus on is what is happening to Bella. She is growling and screaming mine, while trying to pull out of Alice's arms.

Once she calmed down, I was able to focus on Carlisle.

"Edward, are you okay?" Yes, yes I am, but it's Bella I'm concerned about right now. Just tell me what happened and why will you not let us go?

As I spoke Bella seemed to hear me and started to calm down even more to the sound of my voice. Therefore, I continue to talk to her until she started to cry, begging me to hold her. At that point they released us so we could comfort each other.

Alice tossed us some clothes and said to me to meet them in the living room as soon as possible.

We all are sitting in the living room; Bella is sitting on my lap curled in a ball with slight trembles every now and then.

Remembering that my purring calmed her last time, I start while rubbing her back. Okay we're all here; what happened?

"Edward everything was fine until Alice had a vision. She saw you claim Bella completely by biting her.

We stopped you because this is a decision that needed to be made by both of you and not in a passionate moment of one that none of us knew about until now."

"Edward, please check your neck!" What? _Flash back, "Edward, I wish I could mark you right here," Oh!_ I can feel a slight indent over where Carlisle had bitten me. She didn't break my skin. How could she leave any kind of mark at all; especially without hurting herself, I asked Carlisle?

Bella starts crying, "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to hurt you." Sshhh Love, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Carlisle, please continue and what do you mean claim completely?

"There seems to be a need to claim each other and it seems to be getting stronger. I think you picking the end of the semester to conceive and then change is a great plan, but we may have to change it. We may have to plan the honeymoon for Spring Break to conceive and then change".

"You see I think our evidence points to your sexual activities and kissing is preparing their bodies for the future, but not changing them and increasing their need to claim their mate by changing your scent of your maker in you."

"I know you and Emmett have never noticed, but you carry some of my scent in you. Now if you notice Esmé carries my scent and I carry her's and no longer my maker; the same with Jasper and Alice. Alice no longer carries the scent of her maker, but only Jaspers' and the same for Jasper. It's how we identify who is mated to whom. It releases any claim the maker would try to make or use against a mated couple".

"I expected this from you and Emmett to feel and do, but only once they were changed. I thought I had time before I needed to tell you about this. It seems this special connection applies to humans also."

"Don't be surprised if she does this again. Her need to do so will be great; just don't let her break the skin. I'm not sure they can even if it is the softest spot on your body, but they can damage their teeth. When the time comes and you drink their blood; their need will calm down. Their blood in your body will mark their scent in you two".

"Now, why you became single minded and tried to claim her; is because you also had the need to mark your mate to others. When she bit over the mark of your change it sent your sexual drive in overload".

"Not experiencing this before you didn't know that was a sensitive spot and how to control it. It is the one spot and the softest on a Vampire that will increase a sexual release for both partners".

"Now that you know this, it will not take you off guard next time and you will be able to control it to make it more enjoyable for the two of you."

"Emmett, I'm going to ask Rose to bite that spot on you now; while Edward, Jasper and I are present to help you know what to expect and how to control your emotions and help Rose with her control; so you both will know what to expect later".

"Rose, just like Bella you need to be aware that you may have the strength later and could break through their skin. Until you both have been changed, be aware of what and how strong you are when nibbling."

Bella has calmed down completely when she realized she did nothing wrong and she actual could give me that much pleasure. She felt very proud of herself and embarrassed about the scene that was interrupted.

I explain to Emmett what I now know as my warning signs for when Bella is feeling the need to mark/claim me. How she suddenly wanted to snuggle without breaking any connection, her eyes telling me desire, lust, and a need to confirm I'm hers'. Extra long licks and nibbles, no foreplay and even when I think about it her moans were a pitch off.

Bella gasp when she realize what I was saying. "Edward, you're right! I see it now and when I think about it I just wanted to crawl into you. I licked and nibbled because I was craving the taste of your skin or more like the scent. I'm not sure how to explain it".

"Rose if you start to feel that, let Emmett know if you can. I wasn't thinking straight to realize the change in my behavior; I'm sure I will next time."

Bella then asked, "Carlisle, do you think it was brought on because of what Jake said about me"?

"If so, is that why I had to claim Edward and to have him claim me"?

"If this is so, it could be why only I reacted this way and not Rose".

"She was able to make peace with Paul and he didn't threaten to take her away from Emmett, but that one time".

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that not only is it the connection preparing us, but maybe mine got triggered and brought on earlier because of the threat."

"I think you are right Bella, but I still want Rose and Emmett to experience this, while we all are present so we can help control their first time; thus they will be prepared later. Is that okay with you Rose and Emmett?"

Rose was starting to stress and Emmett immediately grabbed her and placed her in his lap. He started purring and rubbing her back to calm her and it worked.

Carlisle did you see that?

"Edward, please explain" Carlisle was unsure why this interested Edward.

Emmett calmed her while purring to her and she responded to it. It does the same for Bella and it even makes me feel better.

"Yes it will, Edward. The purring always makes your mate better. You are not used to hearing or seeing that in us, so I guess this is something else I need to tell you and Emmett about".

"It is very natural for Vampires to sooth their mates and purring is a reassuring sound to their mates".

"When Bella and Rose are changed they will do it for you, if you are stressed or in pain too and it can also be very sexual".

"There may be more things that happen that the rest of us take for granted as mates. Please, just ask if you are unsure if this is part of the Soul Guardian or normal for Vampires and their mates."

"Yeah Dad, maybe Jasper could tell me. Too much information or visual where my Mom is concerned".

We all laughed at that and then Dad with a straight face said, "But I'm staying for this next part. I think this is payback for some of your remarks in the past".

Emmett hung his head saying, "yeah, yeah, I get it".

After we helped Rose and Emmett thru their claiming/marking; we were ready to talk about what happened last night.

Pulling Bella onto my lap, needing the contact, I started the meeting.

First I would like to say that we were happy with the outcome last night.

Bella then jumped in, "Yes, but Edward, Rose and I still feel we did the right thing as far as getting married without our parents knowledge".

"I believe that is what gave us this outcome. It also forced Jacob to show his true self to our Dad; ensuring the outcome".

"Rose and I still agree following thru with the plans we made for end of this semester; nothing has changed. If anything, we get a happy closure with Mom and Dad."

How did she know that I worried that she would feel cheated that her Dad didn't walk her down the aisle or give her away or having her Mom at the wedding; now that they have accepted us and apologized to their daughters?

With that one statement she relieved Emmett's and my fears that they would regret not waiting.

I Couldn't resist I just had to kiss her. She pulled away to breathe and just held my face between her hands and whispered "I love you".

"Enough you four" Alice giggled.

Alice continued, "Edward, Jasper and I were able to understand and hear everything going on in the house".

"Sam was able to also, but he expressed his concerns about Jacob's attitude and feels he is going to be a problem. I think he will be willing to work with us on this issue."

She then goes into telling a plan. "This will be helpful; because I feel that all of us should have protection 24/7".

"Emmett and Edward would always be within inches of Bella and Rose, but I was thinking that all of us as a group, should be with back-up as well".

"No me without Jasper and Carlisle, you and Esmé may need to make sure when at work you are always around humans and not alone".

"Esmé should wait to come home with you or you with her. Just stay in view of others until you are together".

"You know Leah has changed now too. Maybe she can work with you Mom, as your assistant".

"Her brother Seth could claim to be doing a school project on Doctors and follow Dad around".

"Jasper and I can float where ever needed, if needed".

"If Edward wants to take Bella out; they can just double with Emmett and Rose or Jasper and I or even Carlisle and Esmé'.

"Don't give Jacob a chance of one on one; especially when hunting".

"So basically you are saying we should have two capable Vampires to fight if needed, Carlisle asked"?

"Yes, just until this Jacob situation gets resolved".

I then speak up that we need to ask Sam if there is a chance that there is more of them that would side with Jacob and if us borrowing two of them is okay.

We will also let him know that we will provide income and transportation for Leah and Seth. _I could hear everyone's thoughts (except Bella's of course) and they all had not thought of all of that plus helping with income and transportation. Carlisle agrees and looked to Esmé holding back the worry for her in his face. Jasper planning if they harm Alice; he would go to Maria and bring her army back to wipeout the whole tribe. Yes, you don't mess with ones' mate._

You see, she was Jasper's maker. She tried to get back to him knowing he was turning instead of being dead.

She had not intended on changing him, but when she was interrupted by another vampire; she ran.

Usually vampires fight over their prey, but something in her to her to run. Flight over fight was stronger.

She didn't understand why so she snuck back to see what the other vampire would do.

She found Alice comforting him. She then knew why she fled they were mates. You never mess with mates. She then approached and apologized. They departed as friends.

She also said if they ever needed her, let her know and she will be there.

Carlisle then proceeds to state; "okay maybe Esmé and I should quit our jobs even if we just started"?

I turn to Alice as she goes into a vision. "No Carlisle, I still see you and Esmé working and with some of the images I keep getting I think this will get resolved sooner rather than later".

Okay _Not understanding the images, but not wanting to go into them now_ , I think we have a plan for now, so to make our pixie happy and thank her for last night, we should go on a shopping trip!

Bella grumbled while Alice was dancing with excitement, Jasper just grinned, Emmett and Rose smiled in agreement.

Carlisle and Esmé laughed and said they would even come along for the fun. _Alice never pushes her desire and hobby of shopping on us; she does however ask us from time to time and encourage us to go with her; but never pushes. This is something I know will make her feel appreciated._

Bella and I went upstairs to get ready when she pulled me into a loving embrace.

"Edward"!

Yes Love.

"Why did you suggest we all go shopping"?

Well, see Love, Alice and Esmé have always taken care of our needs; with Alice's visions and Esmé's mother instincts they have always anticipated our needs.

Sometimes I think Carlisle, Emmett and I have taken that for granted.

Alice has so wanted a sister who enjoyed it as much as her and Esmé.

I think they will in Rosalie, but they know you don't as much, so they will never push nor will they take it for granted that you will go with them.

They will ask, never push you, but also they will more than likely buy stuff for you whether you are there or not.

They will show you the same respect they did for you when they bought your wedding things.

This however is a shopping trip, meaning just for fun. I will admit, you and Rose will be the premier receivers this time. _The look of love and pride in her eyes for me as I tell her this; almost brings me to my knees._

"Oh Edward, you truly are the best brother and you are all mine"!

Then she tackles me onto the bed growling and purring while licking and nibbling on my ear.

Yeah we are not the only ones who will be down in two hours.

We were all ready to walk out the door when Alice locked into a vision.

Charlie was on his way _he didn't look happy but worried_ to see Emmett and I.

Everyone turned around and went up stairs to pretend that the women went shopping leaving us men to hang out here.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING, EVIL PLANS**

 **CharliePOV**

That night Renée and I had a long talk.

We realized how unfair we took our daughters' love for us.

All the responsibilities we had put on Bella and the mess we _okay mostly me_ made of their love life.

On top of all of this Renée has been having trouble with her manager that runs all of her fundraisers. One, she thinks he is skimming and two, he has been coming on to her when I'm not around.

He is under the impression that I don't know and we are keeping it that way on purpose. I'm having him investigated and don't need him suspicious. I have a female undercover cop as her PA and she is with Renée at all times.

Renée has agree not to go anywhere without her especially if Phil Cooper is around and to carry her tracking device whenever she steps out of the house.

We wanted to keep the girls out of this at this point; however my gut is telling me I need to let their husbands know just in case they notice anything out of the norm.

The evidence we have been collecting will put him away for at least 30yrs and things are coming to a head. We are waiting on getting all of his connections. There is still one we need confirmation on or evidence that will stick.

We decided that I would go in the morning to go see Billy about Jacob and see if I could fix this. We just don't need to add to the problem with Jacob.

I always saw Jacob and Paul as the sons I never had.

Paul grew into the man I always thought he would be, but Jacob shock me and broke my heart.

He is not the man I thought he would become.

Just thinking about what almost happened and what I have to talk with Billy about; I knew I could lose my long time friendship over this.

After last night he has to keep Jake away from her and we will never encourage that friendship again.

Remembering how Jake came changing into the room trying to grab Bella; he was in such a rage last night and his body was shaking so badly and his words of possession.

To think I encouraged and cause him to feel and think that; fear shook me to the core. I knew I would lose in a fight with him but I would die trying. No one threatens my girls.

I didn't even need to worry; Edward would too. He immediately put Bella behind him to protect.

Stood tall and dared Jake to touch her; he had no fear but at that moment I would not want to be the one to test him.

If Jake had not been lost in rage he would have seen the look of deaths' hand staring at him.

I believe Edward would have killed him if he had touched her.

Emmett's face and body language was just the same as he protects Rosalie while watching Paul. Then Paul stepped up and stopped Jake but was hurt in the process.

His words to Rose were of a grown man knowing when to let go and move on. Then how Edward called his father to come and help Paul.

Our daughters made excellent choices. I knew from then on that they would be loved and protected better than I could ever do.

Ah! I'm here.

Hey Billy! How are you?

"Good, Good! What brings you out this early"?

"We need to talk; did Jacob tell you about last night"?

"Yes he did, and you need to get your daughters in control".

"How could Bella choose a blood- _Cough_ snob like him over Jake".

"Just because he has money doesn't mean he had the right to her".

"We have planned their marriage for years".

"She belongs to Jake and she would learn to love him".

"Now how are we going to get them out of their lives and into Jake and Paul's"?

"Paul says he doesn't want her now. That's fine, but Bella will be Jake's, you promised". _What have I done?_

Do you hear yourself Billy?

Belong; learn to love him, where did you mention his love for her?

If he did love her and not see her as a possession he would let her go as Paul did.

Then again that would require Jacob acting like a man. _Stay calm don't say something you can't take back. I must keep this situation in control._

You know Bella could care less about money. She truly loves Edward and he does her. It is in their eyes, body language and word they speak to each other and actions.

Yes we planned their marriages, but we were wrong.

We forgot they are their own person and they know their own heart.

We had no right to do what we did.

The pressure we put on them.

No wonder Jake is crumpling. The weight was too much and we need to stop.

Love Jake enough to help him let it go and be the man he is capable of being; to fall truly in love with some that will love him back just as much.

"No"!

"She is not his other half, but he would have taken care of her even when his other half came along".

"This is all her fault for not being enough for him or being there for him".

"He always protected her and was there for her".

"You didn't teach her, her place and roll as his wife".

"You educated her and allowed her to make her own choices instead of how to take care of a man, so she falls for the first cold monster that comes along".

 _WHAT!_

So you are telling me he knew he didn't truly love her as his other half just as someone to fill in until his true love came along?

Then he would still have her and the other woman?

What sick twisted mind have you been teaching Jacob?

Her fault for not being enough!

She was more women then he knew how to handle or respect.

She was there plenty of times keeping him out of trouble, even though she didn't think I knew.

Thank God her mother and I educated her to know what kind of cold monsters that live in a boy like Jacob; to want more and expect to be by a man side like Edward and not under his foot. _What age does he live in and what has he done to his son in raising him and more importantly why didn't I see it?_

Billy, my family will never come here again.

I'm putting a restraining order out on Jacob. If he comes within 100 yards of her I will have him arrested.

I'm sorry it has come to this. I accept my responsibly in this mess and I'm sorry for Jacob as much as I am for my daughter and will never doubt or try to control or push what I want on her again.

"Just one thing Charlie; are you sure he is a ma-".

About that time Sam and Paul busted thru the door.

"Charlie good to see you and we are sorry for what happened last night".

"Yeah Charlie, see Dr. Cullen really helped my arms; they are just bruise muscles now. It hurts to move them, but he said I had to. Oh and I meant what I said to Rose. I wish her the best and hope we can remain friends".

Thanks Sam and Paul, but I think I need to leave now. If you ever need me call okay!

I'm sitting in the car stunned.

Uhmm! What was that about? I couldn't believe Billy's point of views.

How did I not see this and poor Jacob was raised this way.

I am so glad Bella knew not to fall for Jacob even with all the pressure I put on her.

I started to replay what just happened. Three things stuck out to me.

One, he started to say blood what?

Two, he called him a cold monster which was so harsh.

Third, he asked me if I was sure he was a man (I know that was the word he was going to say).

Where have I heard cold and monster together before?

Aaaahh!

The stories about their ancestors around the campfire; they believe they descended from Wolves and they protect their land from the cold ones, monsters, bloodsuckers or as we pale faces call them Vampires.

Oh!

Hestarted to call him bloodsucker, then cold monster, and then ask me if he was a man.

No, no its just stories right?

Edward's and Emmett's hands were cold.

They had gold eyes how odd, no wait they turned black when Jacob came out.

They are pale looking; again no, no I'm just letting Billy get to me. Not possible.

I need to start the car and go see Edward and Emmett and let them know again how sorry I am and tell them about Phil.

Edward answered the door and invited me in.

As I stood there frozen looking at him and Emmett coming down the stairs and I knew it was more than just stories.

How, and does Bella and Rose know, but they had to, what now?

Edward begins to speak, "Charlie we will answer all of your questions honesty, but please let's sit down and address the reason you first came here for, okay"!

Uhmm, okay. I came to apologize again for what I put my girls thru and I see now what they saw.

I'm proud of the choice of husbands they did choose and to apologize for how we treated you two when you both were in our home.

I also want to tell you about Phil Cooper, but I didn't want to worry the girls with the information.

"First, Charlie, thank you from both of us and your daughters. Second, Bella and Rose are up stairs and I will ask them to come down".

Edward continued, "We don't keep secrets from each other".

"Their safety depends on knowledge. Plus it is no way to have a successful marriage if you keep things from each other.

"Third, yes I can help you with Phil, but let's bring in the family and I will tell you how".

Oh!

What else could I say?

Again they prove their love and respect for each other.

The only thing I am concern about is can I handle the truth, but Renée can't.

I agree with Edward and it seems we hold the same view.

This time I will have to break that vow.

 **EdwardPOV**

Emmett is questioning why I changed our story of the girls out shopping.

I told him low enough for Vampire hearing only everything going on in Charlie's mind, while talking and answering Charlie.

Emmett agreed with everything along with everyone else in the house. Alice keep Bella and Rose filled in.

Hearing Carlisle's mind and verbal words, he confirmed I should be the one speaking for now.

 _The one thing our family has done; is when I take charge of a situation they let me. They know with me reading the minds of others and looking at what Alice is searching for while Jasper searches for their emotions; I will know if there will be a fight._

 _We work together as a team and family. They will not give any additional formation other then what I give._

 _Carlisle has no problem following my lead. He has even learned with how I phrase things when to step in and take the lead so they don't catch on that I'm answering their minds questions._

 _We do not let others know of our abilities. In this case the less Charlie knows of our abilities the better off he is._

Emmett then called everyone in as I made Charlie comfortable.

When the girls came in they immediately went flying into our arms. Bella hugging me and kissing my cheek while asking if everything will be alright.

She whispers in my ear that she will follow my lead. Also that Charlie likes to know only what he needs to know. To only answer what he asks verbally.

I pull her back to see her eyes and I saw worry and concern in them.

She knows that if Charlie knows our secret it could be death not just for him but us all.

I pull her back into a hug and whisper it is okay Love. I promise only need to know, Okay? She nods and then goes and hugs Charlie.

"Hey Dad, how are you and what brings you out here this morning"?

"Hey Bells, will I went out to try and fix things with Jacob and Billy. It didn't go so well.

Please promise me that you two will never go to the Rez. It is not safe now and we are not welcomed.

I will be putting a restraining order out on Jacob. If I could get one for 100 miles I would, but I think the best I will be able to do is a 100 yards".

"Edward and Emmett will have to bring you both in to sign it".

"Edward, Emmett after some of the things Billy said I'm worried".

"I'm tempted to assign a bodyguard to each of them. Please don't leave them alone. I got this feeling in my gut that the first chance they can get her alone he will take her".

"He wants her for Jacob".

"Rose he is going to let go, because Paul and his father did".

I started to growl and shake. Bella immediately let go of him and sat on my lap cupping my face; making me look into her eyes.

"Sshhh, Edward it is okay, I'm yours and in your arms. Can you feel me"?

Yes Love.

I grabbed her to my chest and buried my face into her neck and hair taking deep breathes. While my family watched us with concern and glad we made plans to always be pair up.

They don't know the half of it. When Charlie leaves I will tell them all of it.

I was shaking, because I was forcing myself to stay here and not find Jacob and Billy and kill them now.

When I read Charlie's mind and saw what happened; my rage was almost beyond by control; that is until Jasper cringed and sent me the strongest calm he has ever pushed towards me.

When Bella assured me she was here and she is mine I didn't need Jasper's help and he was able to relax.

It was then when I realized everyone was thinking and feeling relax and calm so Jasper could pull from them and push more on me. I mumbled thanks to my family and I will explain later.

Charlie sat with wide eyes watching us then asked if everything is okay.

He was thinking; _"Oh crap was that a growl and he looks like death's hand again"._

 _He is and looking at them all now I see that it is true they all are Vampires._

 _Yes Bella knows and so does Rose._

 _They don't care they still love them and it is a strong bond._

 _I guess it would have to be for eternity._

 _I can live with that._

 _I don't need to ask them what they are; I know and it is okay._

 _They will never allow any harm to come to my daughters while they are alive._

 _I know enough to know they don't drink human blood._

 _Billy's stories told of golden eyes drank from animals and red eyes drank from humans._

 _I know one day they will have to disappear, I will then ask that they at least keep in touch with me. Renée has to grieve; it will be best for her. I will take care of her and comfort her"._

I turned to Charlie and smiled, then nodded to him assuring him. He nodded back and gave us a smile. Then was trying to figure out why I nodded, but let it go.

So did I.

Charlie you had mention a Phil Cooper earlier, can you tell us what that is about?

"Yes, but first I must ask that it stays between us and Renée". We all agreed.

"Phil is Renée's manager over all fundraisers for the Charities she supports _(Orphans, Battered Women's Shelters, Community Centers for the poor which include providing books, computers, educational classes and child care. Free Health Care Centers)"_.

"We now have proof that he is skimming off of the funds".

"We are still trying to find where he is putting the money _the connection I'm missing_. The money trail I guess you could say".

"He seems to have a plan and we don't know what it is".

"Renée's PA is an undercover cop".

"Renée has agreed to her and promised never to be without her if I'm not around".

"She has also agreed to a tracking device".

"We just seem to be at a dead end".

"If we don't get any more info by the end of the month we'll go ahead and arrest".

"We just wanted to find where the money is going. Maybe he has a partner; we just don't know".

"He also seems to have a thing for Renée".

"It doesn't seem as bad as Jacob's for Bella, but he could be hiding it".

"Thus the safety measures I placed on Renée".

"I just feel better if you all knew, so if you see or hear anything that seems odds you don't shake it off. You must also promise to tell me ASAP".

Charlie there is a lot that my family can do if you will allow us.

I will ask that you don't ask and I promise I will give you the information with proof and it will look like you got it and it will not be illegal.

Can you accept that?

"Yes".

Now I need to be introduced to Phil and left alone to talk to him for about 5mins.

Then I will need you to come and join us and follow my lead in any questions I ask no matter how odd.

Can you do that?

"Yes"

"Now I'm not suppose to say this, so you two have to act surprise when your mother brings it up".

"She wants to throw you both an announcement party. At which time I or someone will be able to introduce you to him and then I will join you 5mins later".

At which point Alice jumps up scaring Charlie by hugging him saying; "Oh tell Renée to just call me and we'll sit up a time for me, Esmé, Rose and Emmett to meet and we will help her with all the planning".

Okay Alice let Charlie breathe.

"Oh sorry"!

"It's okay and I will pass it on to Renée. I see you have learned Bella doesn't like doing stuff like that. (Everyone laughs out loud) Emmett you okay with being there"?

"Are you kidding; just think of all the material I will get for blackmailing and jokes to use later"! Emmett replied.

Now everyone is rolling over laughing while Rose and Esmé pop him on the back of the head.

"Well folks I need to get home for lunch".

"Fill Renée in on what has happened and I'm sure you will receive a call in a couple of hours Alice".

Speaking of calls here is my cell Edward; can you program your numbers for me"?

Sure I will and give you everyone else just in case".

Bella and Rose give their father a hug and a kiss telling him they love him and Mom and they will see them soon.

Alice turns to me with a can we still go now look.

I walk over with a smile picking her up and spinning her at Vampire speed in circles.

I love you Pixie and yes we are still going; we all need some fun before class tomorrow.

"Oh then we should maybe also go Ice Skating too"!

Bella mumbles something about Carlisle better bring his medical bag then.

We all heard and started laughing.

"Oh glad I can amuse you all, but you do realized me on a narrow blade and ice is just an accident waiting to happen".

Yes but Love you have me now and I will not allow you to get hurt.

I'll have you the whole time.

"Yes, but you are tempting fate now. This is not every day as usual. We are bringing in blades and ice and Carlisle still should bring his medical bag".

Yes Love.

Carlisle is thinking maybe she is right and should just keep an extra one in the car just in case.

Seriously Edward you should see her medical file chuckling as he walks away to get his bag.

I'm not laughing now and I mumble back to him; I just did.

I turn to go back to Bella when I notice she was trembling.

Bella Love, what's wrong?

"I'm feeling the need to claim you".

Knowing what to expect this time I pull her into my arms for comfort.

Carlisle was right when she feels like she can be ripped away from me and she has no control over it; the urge to claim me takes over.

I have to admit I enjoy the outcome and reading Emmett's mind he does too.

Can you all give us about an hour and Emmett you may want to try now too, so it doesn't come on while we are out!

Everyone agreed and an hour later we were on our way to the mall.


	15. Chapter 15

**FYI - From chapter 12 on is just me. No editing by anyone but me. All my errors, so please forgive and just enjoy. Remember It's just fiction. It goes as far as your imagination and ends where your imagination ends. Thanks to all who are taking the time to read.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT PARTY AND FAMILY**

 **EdwardPOV**

Things have settled down for the last couple of weeks.

Classes are going great.

Jake still has not returned to the tribe.

Charlie has been worried about this. Charlie feels as long as he knows where he is he can keep an eye on him.

I have to agree and Alice cannot find him either. Meaning he is staying in Wolf form.

As for the Phil Cooper case we are making progress; between Carlisle's connections and mine we were able to come up with some connections for Charlie to investigate.

With Jasper's PI skills, he was able to give Charlie some leads to repeat in following on his own.

Emmett was able to pass on what Jenkins was able to gather.

I know it seem repetitious for Charlie to repeat the information process we passed on to him, but he had to make it legit. So didn't tell him about Jenkins, he had to use someone the courts would approve of so evidence gathered couldn't be disputed and thrown out of court.

This of course intrigued Charlie, giving him new ways to research criminals and pass the technique on to his men.

However he did try using it to research us and came up empty.

He did apologized later. Curiosity got the better of him.

I told him we've been doing this way too long to leave a trail or a connection from one name to another. Also he needs to never do it again. If anyone saw him or he continued, he would put all our lives at risk including his daughters, wife and him. _I guess the cop wants to know, but the human doesn't._

We also delete all photos and names taken for public use and any photos and names that are used now will be deleted when we take on our next change of identity. Emmett is a wiz at breaking into any system.

Bella and Rose decided to postpone the cookout with the pack until Valentine weekend. Knowing the tribe cannot afford to take their imprints to an expensive dinner or somewhere special. They thought it would be nice to have something special here.

Of course Alice was thrilled and so was Esmé. However us men got to talking and decided we would be planning a surprise also; along with the men from the pack that were planning on coming.

The Announcement Party was posted as gift free.

They felt if anyone wanted to give them a wedding present then they would prefer them to write a check out to one of the Charities that Renée supports. (Orphans, Battered Women's Shelters, Community Centers for the poor which include providing books, computers, educational classes and free child care. Free Health Care Centers)

Tonight is the AnnouncementParty; where proud Dad and Mom can introduce their daughters' husbands to their friends and In-Laws.

The women are in one room getting ready. I'm under strict orders not to peek. _Yeah they have one hour before Emmett and I go crazy and I peek. Carlisle and Jasper are having way too much fun with us. Let us see how funny they find it when we pick them up and throw them in the pool._

" _Edward NO" Alice yells in her head to me._

Oh! When they do come down what a sight!

We each go to our wives and kiss them until they can't breathe _will at least Bella and Rose_.

The sight of her takes me back to our wedding.

Her beauty, her love and that glow she has only for me.

Right now all I want to do is sweep her up in my arms and take her to our room where I can cherish her. _Jasper groans, serves him right!_

From the look in her eyes she wants the same and from what I'm reading in Emmett's and Rose's mind they do too.

Alice narrows her eyes at us and simply says, NO!

It was agreed upon that couples stay together at all times; that if Bella or/and Rosalie had to go to the restroom that Esmé and Alice had to go with them and one of us men had to wait nearby; _Which will probably be me since I can read thoughts and know if they need us._

This also included Renée which will become a little tricky.

We asked Charlie to inform one of us if she were to go anywhere out of our view for any reason.

Charlie was so relieved when we got there.

Renée had him running ragged. He hugged and was kissing Alice's cheeks pleading for her to take over working with Renée.

Of course Jasper was surprised at Charlie's emotions; at how he felt comfortable to just hug and kiss one of us, but then to grabbed me into a brace and Emmett too!

Too much for Jasper at that point panicking making him backed up and only offered his hand.

Of course I snickered and he shouted in his mind not funny.

I on the other hand thought it was and reminded him what pay back can be.

Charlie turns to me and asked, "Hey Edward you ready to meet Phil"?

Yeah let's do it.

While Charlie was introducing me to Phil I notice his eyes followed Renée everywhere.

His thought were mine, but not in a good way.

The things he wanted to do to her were perverted.

I've got to get him to focus. I need to know his plans.

With more questions I know where he is putting the money he has stolen.

When he is through with Renée he plans to sale her to pay for his debt.

They do not know about the money he has stolen and he wants to keep it that way; which is good, because Emmett will be able to break into his account and have it put back where it belongs and make it appear that he used it to pay his debts.

It also appears that all of the info from the PI and us we're able to give Charlie is all there was.

The only problem is he is planning on taking her tonight. He has someone serving tonight that is waiting on his signal to help pull her out without being notice.

His friend will also be responsible for taking out her PA.

Oh, Hey Charlie!

"Edward there is some people I would like to introduce you to before the announcement".

Sure Charlie, it was nice talking with you Phil and the Charities you support are excellent causes.

"Yeah, thanks Edward, right? _My pocket is better_ ".

I clench my fist and turn looking right at Charlie, who at that point steps back and says,

"Wooo what is wrong"?

I then process to tell Charlie everything.

The others are near enough that they can hear everything I'm telling him.

Emmett and Carlisle are filling Bella and Rose in what I'm telling Charlie, while Jasper makes his way over to us to help in the planning.

We agreed that the best time to handle this is while the toast to the newlyweds is made; then Charlie would have his men remove the Sever and surround Phil in hopes to move him out without be noticed too much.

Alice sees this working so far, but we also know that Phil can make a last minute decision and change everything.

Some of Bella's and Rose's friends from La Push have arrived now, but Alice is getting better about seeing around them.

Bella and I have been the main ones sticking to Renée; this is so I can read the thoughts around her.

About ten minutes later Renée at the last minute decides to go and check on the caterers.

She wanted to make sure everything is okay and that they don't need anything.

Her PA was right there with her one minute then gone and I quickly began to followed.

I called out so only our kind could hear. Telling Carlisle and Esmé to guard Bella.

Alice apologizing between Renée and Phil's last minute decisions she knew at the same time I heard and went straight to help Emmett.

Charlie seeing us move a little quicker then we should knew something was up and signaled for his undercover police to follow us. He also told others to get to the persons they were assign to guard.

I walked into the kitchen to see the PA out cold on the floor and the server and Phil try to drag Renée out the back.

I relayed to Jasper what I'm seeing and hearing as I'm getting ready to take action.

He escapes the undercover police eyes to sneak up behind them.

The Sever, who sees us surrounding them; tells Phil he is on his own and runs for the back door only to run into Jasper.

By then the police are there and Jasper hands over the Sever unconscious. Jasper sent a knock out type sleep directly at him and was praying it wasn't too strong.

With the Police and Jasper blocking the back escape; Charlie and I blocking the front along with the other police officers; Phil knows he is trapped and that is not good for Renée a man with nothing to lose.

Phil brings the gun to Renée's head; "now we are going to walk out of here and if anyone tries to stop me I will shoot her".

His eyes are wide, is heart rate is fast, but I know what he is thinking.

Phil, this is going to end in two ways.

One - You're dead.

Two - You in jail.

"Oh but forgot the 3rd option".

"Renée dies and me in jail".

No Phil I didn't.

You see the minute you pull the trigger you're dead.

Renée will not walk out of here with you. She will live but you will die.

Either by their bullets _As I point to the other Police Officers standing there_ or Charlie's.

Bella and Rose are thankfully with Alice, Carlisle and Esmé keeping everyone happy and unaware of what is happening in here.

Their Dad is too emotional to handle the negotiations right now; he just wants Renée in his arms safe.

Charlie can't believe I'm acting so calm and how brave and smart I am with words; until he looks at me and sees my body language and face.

No fear and only death's stare directed at Phil.

He also sees that I will not be sway and how am I getting that close to Phil and he doesn't see it.

As we talked no one notice how close Jasper or I am to Phil other then Charlie.

I'm so close I could reach out and put my hands on his wrist that is holding the gun and break it.

Jasper is all but breathing on his neck.

Jasper thinks to me, "you pull Renée into you and I'll grab the gun and lock his arms down for the police officers to arrest and cuff him; on the count of 1. _Of course we don't even need more then that; I know his move a second before he does._

Before Charlie knows it he has a crying Renée in his arms.

Phil is still trying to figure out where he went wrong. His plan was so perfect, but they may have him, but they will never know about the money. _Yeah Renée is about to get a very large amount of money to make up for what was stolen from the Charities; thanks to Emmett's computer skills._

Charlie in 5 minutes will you take Renée to the ladies room; so the women can fix her up.

We don't want anyone to know what has happened in here and we want to keep it that way.

We can make the toast; call it an evening and then go to the police station to make our report.

"Edward if you ever want to get into law enforcement let me know. That was brilliant and you stayed in control the whole time. Something I'm still teaching to my men. Thank you for everything you and your family have done tonight".

Renée and Charlie made our marriage announcement with a toast and we receive many of congratulations.

Bella and Rose were wiped out emotionally and physically, so we needed to leave.

Charlie said we could come by in the morning and give our statement. He would call and clear it. He felt Renée need to rest too so he would meet us there.

We make it home and I carry a sleeping Bella to our room. I undress her and put her in her pj's then I follow suit and crawl in next to her.

She only had one restless dream that I woke her up from and she said it was about what happened tonight.

We made love twice before she fell back to sleep.

In the morning we all got dressed and left for the police station to file our statement.

Charlie and Renée were already there and Renée had just finished her statement. Two hours later we all had finished our statements.

We decided to go to lunch together.

Bella and Rose had decided this morning they did not want to wait until summer to start our family. They wanted to do it this Spring Break.

We all agreed to support their decision. Jasper and Alice had all the documents ready and we agreed to how we would stage the deaths.

During lunch we agreed to set the stage.

Bella and Rose informed their parents that they decided after last night's Event they wanted to be alone with their husbands and decided that they wanted their honeymoon during Spring Break.

With Edward and Emmett both having pilot licenses we would rent a private Sea Plane fly out to our private Island that has some cottages that we could rent. _Of course it is Isle Esmé and the house it large enough for the whole family and still have privatize._

It would be on the way back that the Sea Plane would go down.

The family would fly out to assist in the search for us but would only find the Sea Plane scattered over the Ocean.

It would be reported that the Sea Plane had engine problem and the pilots did everything possible to save the lives aboard.

We would stay on the Island to give birth and for their change.

We would then decide where we want to live after that. Of course Charlie and Renée didn't know anything other than we were going on our long awaited Honeymoon.

As we were ready to leave Charlie pulled me aside.

"Edward, I'm not a fool. I know what is happening. I know of the legends/stories Billy has told".

"I don't want you to confirm it one way or the other".

"I knew one day they will have to disappear. I know my daughters and they would want to be with you and Emmett for eternity".

"All I ask is that they at least keep in touch with me".

"Renée has to grieve; it will be best for her. I will take care of her and comfort her".

"I'll make business trips to come and see you wherever you go. We can Skype or Facetime just let me still be a part of their lives".

"please"!

Everyone heard Charlie.

Alice saw no problem at this time.

Jasper was worry but because he wanted no confirmation agreed.

Carlisle believed it could work.

Esmé was happy that at least one parent could stay in their lives.

Emmett would do anything for Rose.

I would do anything for Bella as well.

Rose and Bella were scared, but wanted their Dad if possible and agreed that Renée could not handle it.

Charlie I'm going to be honest with you, so let me explain and then you can make an informed decision.

for me to confirm one way or the other will put your life as well as my family's including Bella and Rose in danger.

Death is grantee to all of us.

You could never tell anyone what you suspect or that we are still alive.

Charlie three of us have special gifts that help keep us safe. _I can't believe I'm telling him this, but I must so he knows how serious this is and I trust him._

I can read minds.

Alice sees the future.

Jasper can sense and control emotions.

"Oh, that explains so much".

This is the last time we will ever talk about this.

Can you keep this all from Renée and others?

Talk to us before say anything to someone even if they act like they know already?

Not to assume that they know because they are our friends?

"Yes, just let me in their lives, please"!

"I promise if it becomes too much I will talk to you or Carlisle".

Carlisle would love you going to him if you are having troubles and of course you can come to me or Emmett as well.

You would even be surprised how much Jasper and you have in common.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **JACOB'S MIND**

 **EPOV**

We were on our way home and decided we were going to call Sam and see if anyone wanted to come over and hang out at the pool and cook on the grill.

Jasper, Emmett and Seth have bet on who can cook the best without burning anything.

The women were going to make the side dishes.

Everyone seems relaxed now except Alice and I. She keeps getting a vision of Charlie's face and it is of pain and fear and then nothing.

We tell everyone in my family only, but no one knows what to think about it.

I then tell them that while we were at the police station I thought I caught Jacob's mind once or twice, but it was so faded I only heard "must talk to Charlie". There was no violence or hate in it just sadness.

Bella decides to calls home and everyone is fine. We tell Charlie our concerns, but he says he didn't want anyone coming over and babysitting. He just wants a quiet evening with Renée, so we let it go.

We informed the Pack of everything (except how we got the info) and agreed to keep calling Charlie thru out the night to check on them.

Seth was going to run over there to check on them after eating.

 **JBPOV**

I can believe how the pack has accepted the Cullens.

Thru my Dad, I have been able to keep up with what is happening.

Even Charlie has turned his back on us to side with the Cullens.

I know he knows what they are, because Dad reminded him of the stories and Charlie had to put it together by now.

Didn't he?

I have been living in Wolf form for a while now.

There is tribe in Alaska that I go to in human form when I need to communicate with Dad.

Dad has informed me about what almost happened to Renée last night.

I needed to talk with Charlie, maybe things can still work out.

I go to the police station and was getting ready to change to human form when I saw that the Cullens where there too.

I waited but when they came out they were talking about meeting for lunch.

I followed them to the restaurant, but when I heard their honeymoon plans and Charlie begging to be in their lives and keeping Renée out of what he knows, I lost it. So he did put it together.

I didn't want to stay around and listen to anymore.

I ran and ran until I had to stop and think about what I knew.

One, Edward was changing Bella.

Two, Charlie knew and didn't care.

Three, Sam was allowing therefore it was not breaking the treaty.

What was I going to do?

I can't go back and claim the rightful Alpha of the Pack. Not after I willing gave it up. No one would follow me.

Dad said I would regret it one day and he was right.

Charlie was the key.

Snapping my fingers, that's it, take Charlie and trade his life for Bella!

Bella will do it in a heartbeat. I just have to separate her from the Cullens and make her keep it between us.

It will require me getting Charlie and Renée alone first. Knock Renée out and take Charlie.

I need to call Dad and see what the Pack is up to.

Hey Dad, how are you doing?

"I'm good son, are you taking care of yourself"?

Sure, sure! Listen Dad I figured how to get Bella, but I need to know when the Pack will be busy.

"Well, I know they are going to the Cullens in about an hour for a cook out and swimming and will be there until 9 tonight".

"Does that help"?

Yeah it does Dad thanks and I love you. See you soon.

Before you know it I'm at Charlie and Renée's house.

Charlie comes to the door and as he opens it I barge right thru him. I don't give him time to think.

I pound him in the gut once and once in the face to knock him out. I was ready to take him when I hear a grasp.

Renée is watching what is going on. She's standing there with a knife in her hands from preparing dinner.

She charges me trying to stab me with. I stay calm until she starts screaming at me that she thanks God everyday that Bella is with Edward and what a monster I am.

Before I knew it I transformed into a Wolf and my claws slice thru Renée's stomach and chest so deep that she dying from blood loss and her internal organs were hanging out.

Not what I wanted to happen, but she angered me. I'm running out of time here. Need to take Charlie and go.

Charlie has come to and saw what I had done. Just as I was phasing back.

He was trying to find his gun, but I was on him. The weight of my body crushed a couple of his ribs and he was breathing funny, and blood was coming from his mouth, but still alive.

I had to get him out of here and call the Cullens for the trade. This had to work. I feel bad about Renée but she had it coming. She was always a bad influence on the girls. Teaching to be whatever they wanted to be and encouraging them in their marriage to the Cullens. Charlie will see reason or die too.

 **EPOV**

We were all talking when Alice froze. Seeing her vision I could careless that the Wolves would soon know Alice could see the future and I read minds. What was import was getting to Renée in time. Carlisle you'll need your medical bag. We got to get to the Swan's house now.

Sam then spoke up, "Care to explain what just happened with Alice and why we are going to the Swan's house"? Not now Sam, we have to save Renée, then we can discuss this later. _We didn't want them to know our secret. Hopefully we can distract them and he'll forget to ask again._

Jasper we need an anonymous call to the police so we can get help for Renée.

Bella and Rose started crying. I rush to Bella holding her as tight as I dare. Emmett does the same with Rose.

Emmett, you and Rose go with Carlisle and Esmé.

Bella and I will ride with Jasper and Alice.

Bella call Rose and put it on speaker so we can keep each other updated in the car.

Sam you and the guys take Emmett's Jeep.

Alice, call Sam and keep it on speaker so you can hear any updates too.

The rest of you go back home and make up some story, but do not let on to Billy what is going on. We don't want him to run.

We may need information from him later.

Is everyone in agreement?

Everyone agreed even thru I know Sam wants more information now. First things first and if Renée is dead so is Jacob and I'm not sure how Sam will feel about this.

Jacob drew human blood and killed a human. Not just any human but a family member of the Cullens.

He broke the treaty.

We all heard Jasper make an anonymous call reporting hearing screams coming from the Swan's address. After he had pick up a prepaid cell phone we keep on hand for emergencies and then crushed into ashes.

He also gave a description of Jacob so they can pin him with the crime.

We arrived and found the police and EMT already there.

Carlisle rushed to help the EMTs but it was too late. Renée didn't make it and when Carlisle looked at her body I fell to my knees bringing Bella with me.

She died immediately, but there is no way I will let Bella see her like that. When they cover her I will take her over.

Bella keep trying to get out of my arms, but I just rocked her and said just wait you can see her in a moment. Please I don't want you to see her like this. Let them cover her okay.

She just keeps chanting "No, No, please No".

Emmett was doing the same with Rose.

Emmett brings Rose over to us and the girls cling to each other crying as we held them.

Jasper holds his breath and goes into the house. Jasper surreys the scene so I can see what happened.

It appears that Charlie and Jacob fought and Renée came to his defense. There is not a lot of Charlie's blood, but enough to say he is injured. We just don't know how much.

Sam comes over to us and drops to his knees.

"Bella, Rose I am so sorry. I promise Jacob will pay for this".

Bella turns to him, angry and deadly calm, "How Sam"?

"I want him dead are you willing to allow Edward and Emmett to do what is necessary?"

"Yes, if they don't we will"!

"He is not in his right mind and he will only get worse. I also fear we will have to do something about Billy too".

Sam then turns to me. "Edward, I'm leaving Seth and Paul with you, if you can't do it they will".

"The rest of us are going back to the Rez".

"I need to keep Billy there and find out what he knows about Jacob and where he is".

"I've told the police they can come and question him".

"They asked me if I knew anyone with this description".

"I told them yes".

"It was Jacob Black".

"He was causing problems for the Swan family and had made threats to all of them".

"Charlie place a restraining order on him even".

Bella listened and then turned to looked into my eyes and I saw her turmoil.

What is troubling you Love?

"Edward your soul is clean and I'm asking you to kill someone".

"Am I a monster"?

"I know on one hand the only way to stop him is death, but at what cost to you"?

Oh, Bella my Love.

The Jacob you knew growing up doesn't exist anymore.

It will be more compassionate to give him rest. His mind is in a killing mode. He will find reasons to kill whoever he decides doesn't fit with his thinking. He will kill your father when he is done with him.

Besides Sam wants Seth and Paul to bring him back to stand trial and he will be the one to end it.

"That's just it Edward, I don't trust Sam to do it".

"Sam doesn't care about us, only you and Emmett and the rest of the family".

I know Love and trust me and our family when I say we will end it. I know Seth and Paul don't want to bring him back to Sam. _Tapping my forehead._

As long as I have you by my side we can deal with anything.

Come, you and Rose need to say goodbye to your Mom.

They have her cover now and are bring her out.

"What did he do to her"?

Bella, Love it looks like she was trying to defend your father and he shift to Wolf form with her so close his claws tore through her chest and stomach. She died immediately, she did not suffer.

She belted at that, but I held her up. Never taking my arms from her, because she will need it from this point on. Once she is home and in bed-nope even then they'll be around her.

Emmett and I took them over to the stretcher and held them as they said their goodbyes.

Police and EMTs have all left after we gave our report and confirmed description and story that Sam gave.

We were ready to leave as well when Carlisle's cell phone went off.

We all stopped as Carlisle answered putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking".

"Listen carefully Carlisle I'm only going to say this once. If you don't put Bella on I will kill her father, do you understand"?

"Yes give me a minute to get her".

I hold her back a second with my finger over my mouth, then pointing to everyone. Letting her know not to let on that he is on speaker. She nods letting me know she understood. Then Carlisle calls out letting Bella know she has a phone call from Jacob.

"Jacob what have you done"?

"Where is my father"?

"Why did you kill my mom"?

"Listen carefully Bella I don't want to repeat".

"First, I did what was necessary to protect you; you have to see the mistake you made in choosing those bloodsuckers by now. I'm your true and only love".

"Second, Your Mom got what she deserved. She tried to stop me and compared those bloodsuckers to me as the better chose".

"Third and this is very important. I have your Dad and will trade his life for yours".

"Meet me in three hours by the cliffs and come alone. Oh, and don't even tell them where you are going or what my demand is. Make up whatever story you want just come. Do you understand"?

"Yes, thanks and maybe we can talk later". She tried to sound casual.

"Very good Bella, now don't keep me waiting".

Bella turned and ran into my arms crying and begging what should we do.

Alice can you see anything yet?

"Not until Charlie wakes up".

"When Jacob was in human form I got a little view, but it was of just Charlie. He didn't look so good either".

Jasper how do you want to handle this? "You are not going to like it, but it will work. _Alice plays the vision out but can see only Bella and Rose in our arms at the end and they are fine._

"Can you and Bella trust me"?

I looked to Bella and we both nodded yes at the same time.

"Okay then".

"First, Bella is going to meet Jacob. It will appear she is alone".

"We will come down wind to him".

"Bella will be in your view the whole time".

"Bella you will stay far enough away from him to encourage him to walk to you so he leaves your father".

"When he is just far enough away from Charlie but not too close to Bella, because he will shift the minute he sees what is happing".

"Carlisle will go and grab Charlie".

"Esmé, Alice and Rose will join you once he is safely with you, Dad".

"Edward will charge Jacob but Bella you have to get out of the way as fast as you can. You have run to Seth and Paul. They will be running to you as well".

"Esmé and Alice will protect Rose".

"Seth and Paul will protect Bella and keep her out of Jacob's reach".

"They will get her to Esmé and Alice's group and help protect them as well".

"We don't know if he has anyone helping him".

"If he doesn't then I will join the group and leave Emmett and Edward to Jacob".


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **JUSTICE AND DECISIONS**

 **BPOV**

I can do this, I can do this. As long as I'm in Edward's sight and can feel his present I will be okay.

Why, why did Jacob do this?

How does a good kid become so twisted?

When I really look back on things I see all the signs. I can see where he twisted some of my attention towards him. I see how his father made it worse with his twisted inputs.

My Dad even played a part but with good intentions; Billy's however was not and look at what his son became.

Even with Jacob's death today it will not end until Billy's dies too.

As I approach the Cliffs I see my Dad lying too still on the ground and pray I'm not too late.

Jacob just looks at me and sniffs while looking around.

I'm alone as you requested Jacob. Come to me and we can leave.

I'll call Carlisle now and tell him to come to the Cliffs and help my Dad. I even leave my phone here or you can crush it. We'll be gone before they get here okay?

I hold my arms out beckoning him to come as I pull my phone out to make the fake call.

"Bella, so you are willing to leave with me and cut all ties to them"?

Yes Jacob, come.

See me dial Carlisle's number. I duck my head low to look as if I'm watching the numbers I am dialing, but I'm watching how close he is approaching. He is moving slow as if he is trying not to scare me; while listening to what I say.

Carlisle has his phone turned off so it goes straight to voice mail as planned and knowing that Jacob can hear his voice greeting.

Carlisle can you please go to the Cliffs and save my Dad he is badly injured.

I have decided to go with Jacob. Everything will be fine.

I watched as he stopped to listen to the message I was leaving.

"Why did he not pick up"? Jacob inquires.

He is at work and he turns his phone off when working with a patients.

"Okay, now call Edward and tell him you choose me and love me".

No Jacob, he will answer and can be here before we leave. Once we are on the road I can do it and he wouldn't be able to stop us, okay?

"That makes sense".

I hold my arms out again; let's go Jake. Using his nick name hoping that will get him to move closer.

Just as he gets half way to me Carlisle in a blink of an eye has Charlie.

Esmé and Alice are protectively in front of him so Carlisle can see to his injuries.

Seth and Paul have phased and are between me and Jacob.

Jacob has frozen where he is with a shock look on his face.

He turns to me and screams "You lied, why?

Don't you know I love you, you could be happy with me".

No, Jacob I never would or could. I love Edward he is my soul.

Everything you think you feel for me was just what your Dad taught and brainwashed you to believe. Not what is truly in your heart on its own accord! I'm telling this to him as I climb on Seth's back and Paul stand guard; while we take off to join Carlisle.

The next thing that happens is Jacob's finial words "I'm not alone either and you and your father will die before I see you with him" as he phased to Wolf form.

Three other Wolves come out of the woods near the Cliffs charging towards us.

Little did any of us know Sam and his pack had come too! They stopped the three other Wolves from a relative tribe up in Canada. I'm sure Jacob has lied to them and Sam wants to save them if all possible.

Before Jacob could say anything else Edward in Jacob's face. Looking at that moment like the most deadly Vampire that could ever exists. Edward reached thru Jacob's chest and pulled out his heart. Then in one word Edward says it all.

"Mine"!

Jacob still has a look of processing what is happening, crumbles to the ground. Grabs his chest and looks down, then back at us.

At that moment He must have realized he was dead before falling over.

It put a whole new meaning to the phase "Your dead before your brain knows it".

I can't think about him anymore. That time had come and gone a long time ago. He made his choices and now he has paid the consequences for them.

I run to my father.

"Bella I'm sorry we will not make it to the hospital in time. I can change him but only if he wants it". I understand Carlisle, let me talk to him.

Knowing we need Edward now, to help read Charlie's mind. I turn to see Edward falls to his knees with his head hung low. I scream **Edward** and he turns to me "I'm fine Love, I'm fine" standing before me in a flash, he was holding me.

I realized with a broken heart that he was just grieving and saying a prayer for taking a life. He can't carry this death on his shoulders alone. I must carry that burden too. All of us, for we all played a part.

Reminding me of a story Dad told Rose and I growing up.

Two kids behind a brush. One kid pulls out a box of matches and sets the brush on fire. Who is to blame for the brush burning up?

We shrugged our shoulders and said the boy who held the matches of course.

Daddy just looked at us shook his head no and said. Both are to blame. One for lighting it and the other for doing nothing to stop him.

Enough I need to attend to my father now.

 **EPOV**

The fear and anger possessing me at this moment is pure torture.

Seeing her standing there unprotected and hearing what she is telling him and what he is thinking I want to tear his throat or heart out.

The only thing stopping me is he is too close to Charlie still and Bella could be hurt; must stick to the plan.

Jacob's thoughts on how he will claim Bella and she will bare his children and take care of Billy; while he goes out with the guys drinking and whoring.

Knowing he has not imprinted on her. He will never marry her. She will be his mistress after he marries his imprint he met from a tribe in Canada, where he has been visiting. He plans on keeping both a secret from each other.

Her phone call to Carlisle thrills him and the part where she says "I have decided to go with Jacob".

Bella can't lie and he knows this, so does she, so she was wise in her wording. She didn't say I choose Jacob or love Jacob, but he didn't seem to catch that. Again she was brilliant in her wording when he tried to get her to call me.

We all were pleased when Sam and his pack showed up.

Jacob had lied to three Wolves from another tribe in Canada. We would not have been happy about taking their lives, but we would've done so to save our mates. Sam held them back while Colin explained to them that Jacob lied.

The minute I was free to attack Jacob I did.

I wanted to draw his death out to a very painful one, but when I heard and saw how Charlie was doing and hearing Carlisle thinking to me that he will not make it. I knew this had to end now.

Then Jacob telling us he had back-up and he would still get Bella; I became what I truly am in that moment; a Vampire.

The minute Bella was on Seth's back and Paul blocking Jacob I was there; faster than I ever moved before. My mind was screaming, My Mate, My Love, My Life, MINE with a growl. _apparently so was Emmett's thoughts and reactions and state of mind_.

I reached into Jacob tearing his heart out of his chest. He stood there looking at me then his chest, then Bella. Fell to his knees and died. His body died before his mind did.

I drop to my knees and hung my head to say a prayer for Jacob. I apologized to God for killing one of his children and ask to be forgiven even thru I knew I would do it again to protect my Love.

When I heard my Love screaming my name and seeing the position I was in she must have thought I was hurt. I immediately told her "I'm fine Love, I'm fine", but the look on her face was pure fear.

I have her in my arms in a blink of an eye. I will let Jasper and Emmett handle the clean up as planned.

Sam tells us that Seth and Paul will bring Jacob's body back to the tribe. Sam then tells us with a sad heart and said not to worry about Billy he will be dead by the end of the day as well. They had a council meeting and Billy and Jacob had put the tribe at risk and broke the treaty with their actions. They also broke their oath to never harm a human which was punishable by death in it's self for both.

Sshhh, Love I've got you and you are safe. I love you so much, as I plant kisses all over her face, before I take her lips in a hard passionate kiss. _Amazing she shows no fear of what she just saw me do. Only fear for my well being._ Breaking the embraces and kiss, and cupping her face with both of my hands; now Love let's talk to your father.

Looking down to Charlie; he is covered in bruises from head to toes. Shallow breathing, broken ribs, internal bleeding, and claw marks across his chest, but not too deep. Teeth holes that crushed his shoulder from being dragged by a Wolf; No he will not make it.

If we are to change him we need to do it now, before Charlie loses any more blood.

Jasper needs to stage the scene of Charlie's death.

Jasper will rolled in a pool of Charlie's blood that has formed on the ground. Then Emmett will drag Jasper's body leaving a trail of blood to be easily traced to the cliffs going over.

Jasper will take Charlie's shirt he is wearing with him and have it catch on a brush branch before he hits water. It will appear like Jacob threw Charlie's body over it.

Emmett gets an evil grin on his face, "you mean I get to throw Jasper off the Cliffs"?

"Emmett I have a special gift for Rose at the house and I'm giving it to her when we get back". Jasper says with an all too calm voice that makes Emmett a little nervous, but not enough to not enjoy this once in a lifetime chance.

"Dad, it's me Bella. Can you hear me"?

My angel turns to me looking for an answer.

Yes, Love he hears you. He is worried and praying Jacob has not gotten to you and hurt you or Rose too.

"No, Dad, Edward and his family saved Rose and me, but Jacob is dead".

He says that is good, and he loves you and Rose and is sorry for all the pain he has caused you two.

"Oh! Dad we love you and there is nothing to forgive, right Rose"?

"Yes, Dad, Bella is right. We love you and Mom so much".

He wants to know about Renée.

Rose and Bella are holding their Dad with tears just running down their cheeks. At the same time they answer him.

"She didn't make it Dad, we are so sorry we didn't get there in time".

He says it's not your fault; it is all Billy and Jacob's.

Charlie I need to tell you about your injuries and what your options are, okay?

So I tell him about all of his injuries. Bella and Rose gasp and hug their Dad tighter.

Charlie there is only one way we can save you and only if you choose.

Bella and Rose will not say anything, we want it to be your choice only and not influence by anyone else.

I know you know what we are; even thru you have not said it out loud. Carlisle can make you one of us. It is very painful and will last about 3 days. We can call the ambulance to come and take you to the hospital now, but you will not make it there, or we can begin your change. You heard how we will make the cover story for your death. The choice is yours only.

 _Yes!_ He quickly tells begins to tell me more to pass on.

Okay, I understand and we will begin.

Bella and Rose look to me for what his answer is as I call to Carlisle.

Carlisle, and everyone; he misses and longs to be with Renée, but he doesn't want to leave his daughters.

Renée die to protect them and would be furious with him for leaving them when he had a choice to be with them. He knows without a doubt that Emmett and I with the help of our family will protect them.

He however will not allow Renée's death to be in vain. He wants to be with his girls, but he wants Emmett and me to change him. He knows his girls want our venom running through them making them ours. So he wants our venom in him showing that we forgive him and accept him as family.

"Oh Dad, we love you so much and so glad you want to be with us, we get to keep you too".

Bella and Rose say together. _Their minds thinking alike, amazing!_

I reach for Bella and bring her up to me, holding and kissing her. Bella, Love can you please stand with Alice and Jasper and Rose can you please stand with Esmé and Carlisle?

No, Charlie they are not in danger, we would just feel better knowing Carlisle and Jasper can protect them if someone was to come upon the scene while Emmett and I are busy changing you.

I started at his right ankle, wrist, and then neck. Emmett started at his left neck, wrist, and then ankle. When we are done Emmett picks him and runs to the house with him, before the screams could start; with us right behind him.

 **This was so hard keeping facts in order and the same with different POVs. Praying I did okay. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **COVER STORY**

 **EPOV**

Once we got him comfortable; Esmé and the girls started to clean him.

Alice with the guidance of Bella and Rose trimmed his hair and gave him a clean shave _mustache included_.

One, it changed his looks, because everyone would know him immediately with it.

Two, it did make him look younger without it; like Charlie had a younger brother, but still old enough to be an older Uncle to someone.

Rose and Bella then left so Emmett and Carlisle could bathe and change him.

When all was said and done Carlisle checked his progress and confirmed that Emmett and I did it right and Charlie was changing normally. Emmett and I could breathe now, knowing we did not fail our mates.

Pulling a trembling Bella onto my lap and hugging her as close and as tight as I can.

Not wanting to break it but knew it was now time for a family meeting.

What is the cover story and how will we take care of Charlie and keep Bella and Rose safe and keep the secret from the Denali's. We knew he had to go there and not with us. We would have to take care of Bella and Rose's tranformationsoon.

Before we could go any farther Bella in a low whisper asked if she could talk to me.

Rose looked to Bella and nodded. Mumbling "can't wait any longer either. All that has happened proves it".

 _Oh!_ Low enough for Vampire hearing only, I inform the family it's okay, and Emmett needs to talk to Rose too and we will be back to inform them of the decision.

Alice just smiles and says, "No need to brother, and it will work".

Carlisle says now that has been decided, Esmé and I will go stay with Charlie. We need to start telling him what is happening and remind him of his past so he can remember something for later.

Bella and Rose says they will be in later to tell him things too, but still need a moment with us alone.

Alice suggests they each keep a journal and write down memories for him as well for themselves later. Everyone agrees that is an great idea.

Once in our room and the door closes, Bella is in my arms shaking and crying silent tears. She starts to attack me with kisses and touches. She is even trying to tear my clothes off, so I help her because it is then I realize we have not connected since the event. We needed to claim each other, and claim we did for the next two hours.

Now that we have calmed down and she is safely tucked in my arms she begins. She know everyone can hear us, but we just don't want to go down there. We still need our time after everything.

"Edward, I know we decide to move having the baby and change to Spring Break, but I don't think that will work".

Okay Love, what are you thinking will work?

"Will, I think the story of going to a private Island, but not for a honeymoon, but to grieve over the death of our parents will still work".

"Dropping out of College now would be acceptable under the circumstances".

"We could leave after Charlie has changed and we have said our good-byes to him. Let him know that we will be see him in a couple of months when it is safe for him and us".

"I also agree that he should go stay with the Denali's' using this story".

"He knows your family because being the Police Commissioner. He received donations from your family".

"Having heard the legends from a friend on La Push as a boy; he grew suspicious. Which lead him in going back to his friend to confirmed it. It lead into an argument and angry words were said resulting in ending a long time friendship".

"Upon returning home he found his friend's son there, which led into a confrontation and the boy, killed his wife because of his angry. He lost control causing him to phase; for he was new at it".

"Charlie trying to protect Renée got injured and dragged away".

"Alice seeing this knew you and Emmett with the help of Jasper would have to cover this up or it could draw attention to us thus leading you three to the Cliffs and trying to save Charlie".

"Charlie in return asking to be changed so one day he can come back to watch over his girls in secret. To protect them because he failed to do so in their early years".

"You two stay until after the funeral to make sure we were okay and that you two suggested for us to go on an extended vacation and get away from all reminders. Giving you all a chance to pack up and move before we get back".

"We could pick-up our classes for the Fall Semester. In mine and Rosalie's world; us leaving no one would question".

"With you all leaving in your world it would just be keeping a low profile".

"It would also explain our scent on him mixed with yours to them without questions.

"Once we are changed he can come back to us".

We all hear a booming laughter then a whack. Bella and I chuckle knowing Rose just hit Emmett upside the head with the mini club Jasper brought her. _She really loves Jasper for that one. Jasper loves it knowing he is getting even with Emmett every time she uses it. Emmett still thinks it was worth it for once in eternity chance._

Then we hear Emmett, "Rose Baby, you know when you are changed you can't keep hitting me with that"?

"Oh TB, when I'm changed hitting you on the back of the head with a bat will be the least of your worries. I'll be able to do other things".

Emmett gulps, and curses Jasper out in his mind; while the house is filled with much needed laughter.

They hadn't wanted to come down either. Emmett was filling in what Bella was saying. He then made so comment about Bella having a diabolical mind. Rose wanting to test her gift out thought this would be a good start.

Carlisle calls all of us to meet in the living room. Carlisle decided after hearing Bella we needed to come down and discuss what Bella has said and to work on a plan from it.

When Emmett sees Bella he hugs her and apologizes for what he was going to say about her plan, _he still can't figure out how Rose saw this as a negative. Which we all know Emmett and the way he thinks and I'm not telling him, because this is just too much fun, but didn't because as Rosalie pointed out this was her test._

Bella smiles and hugs him back letting him know that she loves him and he is still her TB brother, which cause Rose to laugh too.

Carlisle starts off first; "I agree with Bella. Sorry, but we heard what you were telling Edward upstairs".

"I just want to know why now?

"Why can't you wait for Spring Break or the end of the Semester"?

"Well, I don't know Rose's reason, but for me I see the signs. It's like the connection keeps warning us and we keep waiting".

"Carlisle you yourself said that this connection was to ensure that we never leave the other or make stupid decisions that would cause harm to the other. So why are we not listening to it now"?

"It has been 8 weeks since we met. Each time something happened it gets worse".

"I'm not saying that you all cannot protect Rose or me, but I feel the Soul wants to complete the bond".

"I feel it. We need to change and the sooner the better".

"I mean look how often we need to claim each other. It is getting more frequent".

"Then look at how hard it is getting not to touch him 24/7 or for him to be out of my sight or more than two steps away".

"I believe it is because we are not equal yet so we can claim and mark each other like we should properly".

"Therefore the need seems to be increasing and each attack on us is getting worse".

"Interesting, Rose are you feeling the same"?

"Yes Carlisle and it is making me feel inpatient, for lack of a better word".

"Yes exactly, replied Bella"!

"That's close enough to what I pick up from the two of you sometimes, and you're right; the feeling is getting stronger. As for Edward and Emmett, anxiety and impatience has increased too" replied Jasper".

"I see, well then let's start the process".

"Alice, Jasper you have already started, _everyone snickers knowing with Alice's visions they already have_ will you be ready in four days"? _Carlisle does another Duh moment and smirks at them._

With that said Bella and I, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper will go in tomorrow and check out.

Carlisle will call the Denali's' and ask to bring Charlie when he wakes up. That when we get settled if Charlie would like to come back to us he is welcomed to. It would be safer to stay until things are settled with us. If rumors are going around wait until they die down.

We should also have the Sea Plane ready by then and we can go to the Island.

Bella, Love you and Rose need to go off the pill.

"Uhmm, will I kind of have since the wedding".

"I forgot to pack them and it was like my mind would not let me remember to say something to Edward and I believe it was the connection doing that now. Then add in all the stress of what has been happening for the last 6 to 8 weeks".

At which point Rose nods her head and says "me too, sorry Emmett."

Oh! So either of you could be pregnant now! _Yes, yes, yes I don't care why she didn't mention it just I'm happy._

"No I think it will take a little longer before the pill will be out of our system. I also think you will be able to smell and sense the change in our bodies when it happens" replied Bella.

Carlisle replies, "Yes, maybe you are correct, but there is also the chance you are and if not it could happen anytime now".

"It also may explain why your connection is changed and stronger".

"Your hormones have changed and the connection wants to reproduce and not necessarily to change". _Hmmm,_ _interesting Edward was thinking._

"Emmett you will need to keep your nose and ears alert at all times".

"Edward the same, but maybe your mind might pick up something too".

"You know I wonder again if their pain level and distance will change once they are changed".

"Also what will happen with the babies"?

Carlisle has brought up interesting points. _I wonder_

Jasper has Emmett or I increased in our possessiveness and protection moods?

"Hmmm, you know I believe you have just a little. It wasn't enough to notice until you asked".

"Now that I think about how you took Jacob out. That stands out the most".

"What your emotions were at the time. That Emmett's emotions were right there with you and the desire to do it himself too".

Bella shivered and snuggled into me more with just the mention of Jacob.

Bella replied, "Edward you did growl/shout out mine".

Oh! I said that out loud? Everyone nodded.

Everyone agreed that Bella and Rose were right after that.

While Jasper and I talk Carlisle was listening but he was also thinking.

Oh!

Carlisle you still think Bella might be a shield of some sort? If she can blocks me then maybe the baby will be able to too? That we also don't even know what abilities Rose has if any and what our children will have.

"Yes, I have and we all just will have to wait and see, but be more aware of our senses and use them".

"There is even the possibility that one of the babies could block Alice's vision and I'm not sure at what point Jasper would if at all be able to read their emotions, whether in or out of the womb".

"Therefore it might be better for Jasper to watch yours and Emmett's moods. In other words we all need to be prepared for anything, but most important enjoy this time".

"We are Grandparents, Mothers and Fathers, and Aunt and Uncles; which is rare if ever for our kind. This is not the time to rely on only your talents."

Carlisle looks us each in the eye; "I'm sorry this is all new to me too. I'm going on rumors and what little knowledge and glances of history text I was able to see while visiting Volturi. They guard their secrets or I should say facts that they don't want known. I'm not worried because I have you all to help and lean on. We will figure it out one day at a time that's what families do".

We all hugged our mates in agreement.

I then went to pick Bella up to put her on my back and head out to hunt and have a talk with her on all of this. Needing to make sure she is really okay with all of this. I also need to see how she is feeling about everything that happened with her and Charlie.

Surprising her I lift her and put her on my back, she squeaks in surprise stating, "I can walk…" until she sees me heading for the front door knowing we are going hunting and says instead.

"Oh"!

I find a very small clearing with some wild flowers growing and place her gently on the ground.

I hover above her without putting any weight on her. She cups my face with her hands and smiles at me lovingly, licking her lips then biting down on her bottom lip.

I watch while my desire for her grows. Believe me she knows exactly what she is doing to me. I lower myself to softly kiss her while pressing my erection where I know she wants it the most and slowly rock to let her know what she has successed in doing to me.

Bella Love, I need to ask a few questions first okay? She whimpers and replies.

"Okay".

Rotating to my side while pulling her into my arms I gently rub her back while kissing her. I stopped, but still holding her I ask my first question.

Love, I understand now why you stop taking the pill but why did you not tell me or talk to me before you did? I not mad or up-set or even disappointed. I'm actually excited about it. I'm just worried why you didn't feel you could talk to me about.

"Oh, I was worried you would feel like we were rushing things and not enjoying my human experiences or that I was more interested in being changed then being with you.

Then add along with what I just told to the family. I decided I would show you how much I wanted you and our future".

Oh, Bella Love, I should have made that clearer too. I thought I did.

Don't let those insecurities you had growing up influence us. I will never reject you for anything you desire. I wanted it the minute I saw you in the hallway on campus and realized my soulmate was human; not dreaming it was even possible.

"Really you truly did Edward?"

Yes Love, truly I did. Although I didn't know about the ability to have children was possibly, but now knowing I want that so much, but only with you. I want that future too and the sooner the better.

I just wish I had expressed that more to you. I was just afraid like you that I was pushing my wants on you.

Yes I understand how you felt, for I felt the same. We both need to promise to talk out what we feel for now on. We forgot we are suppose to communicate remember?

"I agree".

"You know Edward what surprised me was how in-tuned Rose was with how I was feeling without us ever talking about it"!

I believe that is the connection like you said earlier. It is something all of us have noticed about the four of us.

Carlisle doesn't want to say anything to you and Rose. He wants to see if at any point the connections will respond/react differently to either of us.

Again if I had talked to you about this you would have felt more comfortable about talking to me about what you were feeling. I love you Bella my Love.

"I love you Edward, now let's hunt and then get started on the baby making and sometime in-between we can check on Charlie". _She says with a wink and a smirk on her face. Oh yeah this will be fun!_

While hunting I thought about having a baby. The joy that overwhelmed me was immense to the point I dropped to my knees and prayed to God that all goes well and thanked him for all that he has blessed me with and I promised to be a better husband and cherish the gifts he entrusted me with.

I found a herd of about 6 Deers and drain them. I wanted to get back to Bella who was a minute away and make that baby a reality.

Like we needed a reason to make love, I laughed at myself. Okay I'll say it; sometimes just fucking is awesome! Don't miss understand me we love making love too but when you love as we do fucking is more than just sex; its having fun, connecting and trusting in your love for each other.

Tomorrow the papers will be filled with the death of Charlie and Renée and how a long time friend son killed them in a fit of rage. Blaming them for allowing their daughter's marriage to someone other than him.

We will have a memorial with closed casket due to the damages done to the bodies. Even through Charlie's was never found due to being thrown over the Cliffs and lost out to sea.

We will ask that they withhold our names to protect our wives (Hoping the Denali's don't catch that and if they do that we are not the husbands yet. We want to play into Charlie wanting to watch over them story.) from the public. They can use Swan but leave out Cullen and no photos.

Rose and Bella asked that we not go to the burial or memorial. They wanted us gone before that happened.

They would leave a statement stating how they needed to get away to come to terms with the lost of their parents and how all of the condolences and sympathy cards were a comfort in this time of need.

Thanks to all the men and women who worked with their parents.

As far as their Mother's Foundation goes it will be run by Harry and Sue Clearwater.

The Pack plus Harry and Sue were at the house when we got home from the hunt and wanted to talk about what happened.

After explaining how the event went down and our plans; they seemed to understand the need to get away, but hoped we would stay in contact.

Bella and Rose assured them we would and that is when they ask Harry and Sue to take over their Mother's Foundation. It would help both sides healing for their lost. They were in awe of them and honored that they would trust them to do so.

When learning of Paul's imprint on Rachel Jacob's sister, who came home for the funeral, she asked them if they wanted to live in Charlie and Renée house since Rachel was transferring her courses here to be with Paul and to help Harry and Sue. We also felt they could grow better as a couple not living in Billy's house. _Although she and Billy did not get along due to his views and treatment of her_. _Plus he wouldn't be alive much longer. His trail was to begin soon._

The house was paid for and the only thing they were responsible for was utilities and food _but we set up a bank account in each of their names with the same amount of money 500,000.00 to help in those areas or as needed_.

Everything in the house they could use; if they didn't want to use anything to please place it in storage. We rented a special storage unit for them and gave them the keys to put whatever they didn't need in it.

We _Okay Esmé and Alice_ would go thru and box all personal items of value and place in a safe keeping for Charlie to give or do as he wants later.

All clothing _like Alice would let Charlie dress himself now! He is family thus he will dress like it. Hahahaha he is in for a rude awaking_ was donated to one of the groups that the Foundation supports.

Living there would put them closer to the campus and less travel between La Push and campus.

After all the hardship would be on Rachel; Paul just has to phase and he could be there in no time at all. He could be the eyes and ears for the Pack in Seattle.

Harry and Sue could also use it to sleep over when they are in town for events. They could also use it for inviting important donors over for dinner. Sue and Rachel would be great and have fun at hosting and doing fundraisers.

I gave my Volvo to Rachel and Paul got Jasper's Bike.

Emmett gave his Jeep to Harry knowing that kind of vehicle is better suited to the Rez. Sue got Carlisle and Esmé's Mercedes Benz for in town. They could keep it in Charlie's garage.

We wanted them to be able to get to places they needed to be and let's face it the girls have more of want we need for a family plus Emmett and I want a new vehicle each too.

The next morning Bella and I went to check on Charlie after we all got back from checking out of College. It was his second day. Bella had started the journal for him with all of her memories of them all together and individually. I would write in it when Bella wasn't, or when she talked to him I would write what she said. I would also write Charlie's answers to them or any comments he would make. Emmett did the same for Rose.

Bella and Rose would just sit and talk to him, but after two hours I said enough and so did Emmett. He was trying to hold the pain back for them and needed them to leave.

Now that he knew I could read his mind he was begging me to keep them out until after the change. Thus the journal became a replacement for time they would have spent with him. We may have to buy another book.

Emmett and I along decide we would start one and each would take turns writing in it about our time with them before the change. The rest of the family wanted to add to it individually themselves too.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **A VERY WELCOME SURPRISE**

 **EdwardPOV**

I picked Bella up to put her on my back to get her out of the house for awhile by going to our small clearing with some wild flowers; a place of quit and rest.

Emmett was going to do the same with Rose. They needed to be away from Charlie and his pain for awhile.

Bella hollered "STOP". Freezing me in my spot by the front door and stopping Emmett and Rosalie as well.

Everyone came running. Charlie was even panicking, trying to figure what happened thru his pain and knowing he couldn't help.

Pulling her to my front and checking her over fearing I hurt her somehow. Bella, Love what is wrong?

Bella replied. "Let me go Edward, now please". _Hearing those words sent a chill thru me. I thought for a split second she was leaving me. Then seeing how pale/green she looked I knew better, something was wrong._

Letting her go and fearing what I did wrong; I watched along with everyone else as she ran to the guest bathroom. Hearing her throwing up and calling me in-between; I was there rubbing her back with one hand and running cool water on a hand towel with the other. I put it on her neck.

Alice then came in with one of those herbal ice wraps for her neck and a clean hand towel and another cool wash cloth for her face.

Please Love; talk to me what is wrong?

Bella in a weak voice answered. "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to scare you, and I love you. All of a sudden I felt like I was going to pass out and throw up all over you at the same time. I couldn't form any words and the only sound that came out was a scream. To answer your other question I don't know what is wrong. OH, no"! With that she was throwing up again.

With everyone thinking at me at once; I turned in a frustration towards them and said thru gritted teeth…One at a time please!

Bella can Carlisle come in a check you over?

"Can you please take me to our room and let me lay down while he checks me over. I'm so tired". Was Bella's answer.

She looked it too, so very carefully and slowly I took her to our room with Carlisle right behind us.

Carlisle starts to check her over; no fever, nothing broken or bruised, reflexes are good. He's thinking this all to me while he is checking her.

"Bella, do you have pain anywhere, Carlisle asks her"?

"No just dizzy and nausea" Bella replied.

Carlisle, do you think with all the stress over her parents, it has all caught up with her?

Carlisle replied. "I don't know, but for right now I think resting and some sleep if she will. It will be the best thing for her until she shows any more symptoms to give a clue. When a body gets worn-out it has a way of letting us know so it can regenerate its self".

Just as Carlisle starts to move to the door I freeze.

The biggest smile spreads across my face.

OH, thank you Charlie! _Charlie was laughing at us thru his pain. For Vampires who are so smart you don't even know signs of a pregnant woman when you see one. Oh trust me Edward you are in for a ride. Hahahaha, AAAAAAA the pain; can you please send Jasper again?_

Jasper could you help Charlie? He is asking for you and says Thank You.

Carlisle and Esmé have filled Charlie in on everything and everyone. Knowing what Jasper can do to help his pain; we find him asking for Jasper often.

Hmm, Carlisle and I have also noticed Jasper's ability has grown stronger too. Maybe he needs to work with it more. Maybe we and Jasper too, have taken his ability for grant. Carlisle is thinking the same thing too. He will approach him later and see if he wants to work more with it.

Charlie let us know when given the plan, that he wants to go to our cousins in Alaska. He did ask when Bella and Rose begin their change, that he can return to us then. Knowing that he is a grandpa now and wants to be a part of it.

It's times like this he thinks of Renée and misses her. How she would have loved to have been a grandma.

Bella calling me back to the moment of what is happening with her. "Edward, what is it"? "Why are you frozen".

Everybody else is staring at me thinking, "Well"?

Charlie is still laughing in between the pain and can't wait to remind me of this moment.

Never taking my eyes off of Bella I reply while keeping her tucked into me.

Carlisle would you mind running a pregnancy test on Bella please.

It seems all we needed was Charlie to see the differences. As I place my hand gently on Bella's stomach to feel Ma Petité _(my little one)._

All the females shriek and the men start laughing.

Carlisle shakes his head with a huge smile saying, "Of course, why I didn't see it; didn't I say not to rely on special talents and here I was relying on Edward, Alice and Jasper".

It's okay Carlisle no one of else picked it up either.

Bella was smiling at me the whole time so while Carlisle went to get his supplies I took Bella to our bedroom to lie down.

Gently pulling her to me and wrapping myself around her. With Bella on her back I lifted her shirt up, I place my hand on her stomach gently and kiss it.

Hey Ma Petité ( _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one), I'm your daddy. I love you and Mommy and we all including Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, are here for you. Your Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles will also protect you.

I do have to warn you about Alice; she will spoil you rotten by teaching and taking you shopping too. " _Hey I heard that"!_ Everyone starts laughing.

Oh and wait until you meet your grandparents. You'll never be able to do anything wrong in their eyes. Carlisle and Esmé smiled and if they could cry they would have, but instead they just agreed with me.

Bella placed her hand on top of my while listening and watching me the whole time. Silence tears ran down her cheeks.

I took her face into my hands and kissed her with so much love and she returned it.

Thank you Bella, thank you for giving me you and this family. I will cherish and protect always.

She was full on sobbing and hugging as tight as she could and chanting I love you, we love you over and over as she fell asleep.

Just before she fell asleep Carlisle came in and only withdrew blood for the test and a pint for me to drink. Carlisle also took some of my venom to test and prepare for Bella before we drank the blood.

Carlisle had wonder if this was an area that the Volturi might had altered; to discourage or prevent an pregnancy. They kept so much control on knowledge leaving their hands. Who got it. What did they intend to do with it.

Carlisle was glad to know, Emmett nor I would have to drink Bella's and Rose's blood to activate our sperm. Apparently it also made Carlisle wonder if condoms would have even worked. Nor does he believe the pill was ever that effective.

He continues to wonder as he works. Will he find any myths or just plain false statements; due to the Volturi trying to miss lead anyone who read their books. Better yet why charge facts? If indeed that is what they have done. What are they hiding?

That's a Vampire's mind for you. Always checking facts. Never believing what you hear or see. Testing what you know. Okay, maybe that one is more Carlisle. Well then, maybe all that is more him. Ever the Scientist.

Carlisle plans to draw again after I drink to see how fast the change starts. He will do more the testing when she wakes.

I thought about what Carlisle was thinking and turned to him.

Carlisle like you said so many times to us. We'll deal with whatever happens. Trying to second guess or be a step ahead can be just as bad as no action. Just breathe and enjoy being grandpa.

Carlisle just smiles at me nodding and says. "I'm a grandpa now".

Carlisle, I think Bella is correct the connection is pushing us to make these decisions sooner for our safety.

Bella and Rose are not fighting it, which is good and I think we should follow their lead and not fight it either. I don't believe we are but I think Emmett and I should be more aware of our needs and actions with our Mates/Loves just in-case. See Emmett and I are taking action, but not over reacting.

Jasper brings two Deers to the back door for me to drain, before I drink her blood. We first withdrew a couple of bags then I drain the rest of the Deers. Carlisle hands me Bella's blood; I take a whiff and drink. Carlisle will add my venom in the bags of blood for her to drink, when she wakes.

I then returned to my Love.

I cuddled into her. Holding her stomach and placing soft kisses in her hair telling her of my love for her and our baby. I roll her to her back gently without waking her. I gently place the side of my face to her stomach. Listening and rubbing my cheek against her stomach.

Talking to Ma Petitéand pouring out my love. If I could cry I would, but I know every night I will hold my Loves telling them of my love for them.

Bella woke about an hour later. She was very thirsty and felt nausea, but didn't know if it was for human liquids or for blood.

We decided to try the blood first so we gave her a cup full. That was it; her body needed the blood and venom. Her nausea even went away. She wanted to know how often and could she have more blood to drink now and does the venom needs to be in it each time?

Of course Love, as much as you want; we believe the blood will soothe your thirst and the venom is helping your pregnancy symptoms, so yes.

How often again will be based on how often you or the baby craves it. She nodded and said after she drinks the next cup she would come down for Carlisle to do any test he thinks he needs.

Okay Love. Just be sure to use the same word again. Needs not wants. You could hear laughter thru out the house. Carlisle mumbling "I'm not that bad". With me telling him to go back an hour.

Bella looked at me questioning what did all that means. So I explain to her how Carlisle, let his mind get carried away with new information or experiencing it firsthand.

We on the other hand are looking forward to the 20wks (about 5 months) of pregnancy and taking care of Notre Petite ( _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one). It was decided that when anyone hunted they would carry at least 4 bags each and fill with blood to store for Bella and Rosalie when her time came.

All the tests came back normal. Bella and Baby are doing fine. One of the blood levels was high; which indicated that we may be having more than one baby. We are hoping that by the time we get to the Island, where Carlisle had a room converted into a hospital room, with all the equipment he would need; including a sonogram machine, 3D at that.

We would be able to see something then if not a week later for sure. Which probably explains why Bella is drinking 2 cups of blood every 6 hrs. She even would wake up within that 6 hour time frame to drink.

We now know for sure now that my venom needs to be in each time or she will get dizzy, throw up, and have pain.

We also noticed the venom sample before I drank her blood and the sample after. It did change for about an hour before it would go back to normal venom.

I ended up only need 4oz. of Bella's blood to drink and then drawl my venom to put in the animal blood for Bella to drink. I also found I needed two bags of animal blood after I drank her blood and gave her my venom. If she increases her blood intake I will have to increase mine to get more venom for her.

Carlisle believes that our bodies can only go so long without our normal venom before it shuts down. We don't want to test how long either. It's not like I'm giving her a lot to begin with. We don't want to take a chance especially at this time. Blood creates venom for us end of story.

So now Carlisle is checking into animal slaughter house to have blood delivered here for traveling and for the Island. We need to stock up and be prepare for anything, in the event we need more blood.

Jasper got Carlisle licenses and certificates as an animal Doctor specializing in testing cures for animals with all kinds of disease. This will keep suspension off of us requiring the blood.

With four people needing blood and two of them with altered venom in the blood; we can't afford not to have enough on hand. Cow and pig blood may not taste the best, but it works.

Emmett and I groaned at the thought of drinking cow and pig blood.

Emmett rolled over laughing so hard and said out loud what he was thinking. "Guess one could say vegetarian blood for vegetarian Vampires".

I agreed and started laughing so hard with him.

Carlisle just walked away shaking his head.

Esmé just snicker quietly.

Jasper and Alice laughed at us, but did promise they would bring us a fresh lion/bear or what is local to that area when they could.

Rose threaten to use her bat on me, if I didn't stop encouraging him.

Bella glared at her, then burst out laughing.

It is Charlie's third day. His pain has been decreasing, so according to Alice he should be finished by tonight.

Carlisle and Esmé will take him to our cousins. None of them wants to go because of the baby. The joy, pride and love they feel is over whelming emotions for Jasper at times. It just has to be Carlisle and Esmé.

We need Jasper's fighting skills/knowledge and Alice's visions now more than ever.

Everyone else would leave for Isle Esmé immediately after saying their good-byes to Charlie.

Carlisle and Esmé would meet us a day later if all goes as planned.

Between Jasper cleaning up all paper work trails.

Emmett's computer skills; we were never in Seattle.

They will also be deleting our statements or any records of our fiancée death that we will give to the Press. This also included Alice's and Jasper's skill at recovering any photos taken.

I usually help but with Bella still human and the connection, we can't yet.

I can't wait to teach her either. As diabolical as her mind is (" un ") (put two fingers in the air on each hand. Move up and down saying that.) as Emmett put it. She will be awesome at it.

She is looking forward to this being one of our jobs in the future. Especially after telling her some of the stories/adventures of recovery.

There are some situations where we can collect the pictures thru out the years, while we are still there.

Events where there are mass photos being taken. No one notices those messing.

Others we have to wait until we leave so they don't question if we were even real or just never got a photo taken in time. The human mind forgets in time, without proof.

 _ **Le Petit**_ _ **é**_ _ **s =**_ Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **Saying Good-byes**

 **EdwardPOV**

It was about 8pm when Charlie's heart stopped indicating the change was finished. Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, and Alice were up there with him. Us four were in the living room listening and I was telling the others everything that Charlie was thinking and loud enough for Jasper to hear so he could better help.

Charlie could smell and hear his daughters' heart beat and blood. He was tempted but reminded himself that they were his daughters and he needed to protect them. He went willing out to hunt so he could come back and say good-bye to them.

Charlie was well prepared and it seemed to show in his change. Everyone talking to him and telling him all about this life and what to expect helped more than we ever thought it would.

It seemed to help his control better. On the hunt and returning to where he hears, smells and sees his daughters.

Carlisle seeing this had wished he had done more for us, but thankfully we can for Bella and Rose. The journals made a huge difference as well.

Jasper was impressed with his control so far. I agreed but warned Jasper his battle mentally could at anytime become as bad as his emotions. So they left immediately.

They returned four hours later.

When they walked in Jasper and Carlisle had his arms and Emmett and I were in front of Bella and Rose. Esmé and Alice were ready to step in where needed.

When he saw his daughters the biggest smile lit up his face. He wanted to hold them but knew this was not the time. The girls peeked around us, but we were prepared to block them again if needed.

 **CharliePOV**

Bella, Rose I love you girls so much. Please know that your Mother did too.

Everything she ever did was out of her love for you.

She made mistakes and so did I.

We are sorry for that and she knows you forgave her/us.

She was proud of your choices in husbands. She saw how much you loved them and how much they love you.

She watched your wedding video over and over so proud and in awe of how you honored us in it. How beautiful you both looked. I have to admit I was too.

That was the wake-up call to how we were treating you two. We are so ashamed of how we let our life get out of control; how we neglected you both and put the pressure all on Bella to be the parent. To carry all of the other responsibilities too.

She was so angry at Jacob and Billy for what they were trying/doing to you both. Our role in it too.

So proud of Edward and Emmett for protecting her against Phil. Apparently she knew more then what she let on at the time. She told me what she knew later and I was surprised. She never guessed Vampire, but something of another world.

She died happy, knowing she was a true mother and protected her children in the end. Not putting your lives in danger for her. She got to be a true mother at last.

So don't be sad that she left us; be proud that she found what it meant to be a mother. It made her so happy to succeed at the most important role in her life.

I am so proud of you four. I am also excited to be a grandpa too.

Emmett, Edward, thank you so much for changing me. It makes me feel like we are true family not just blood between father and daughters, but venom from my sons to complete the bond.

I know Carlisle could have done it, but I felt that would make us more like father/son and I wanted sons too.

Thank you Carlisle and Esmé for willing to share that with me.

I know I can't be there when they are born but Alice has promised to video what is proper only for me. We can and will Skype, okay!

Carlisle, Esmé are you ready? I'm starting to struggle some. I love you girls and can't wait to see you soon.

 **EdwardPOV**

We all stood in awe of Charlie.

One, at his awareness of being a newborn.

Second, was of his love for his daughters.

Third was of his love for us too.

Fourth, that he was able to articulate it, while maintaining control.

Jasper pushed that emotion out for everyone to feel, but he did not push the other emotion Charlie was feeling. That being the loss of Renée.

One look to me from Jasper told me he knew what Charlie was thinking at that time. I wasn't going to say anything until Charlie was out of ear shot.

I turned to everyone as Charlie, Esmé and Carlisle were in the car driving down the driveway. Okay we can leave once Bella has had her blood and a nap. That way she won't be ready again until we are in the air.

Is this okay with everyone?

They all nodded. I also think, Bella and Rose needs to understand something that Charlie was also feeling but didn't express out loud.

I explained how while Charlie talk of Renée he was feeling sad and lonely and missing her. This was a life Renée could never handle. Was glad that it never happen. H alsoe was glad she was in a better place.

Bella sigh and looked to Rose saying. "true she could never keep the secret".

They hugged each other crying and giving comfort to each other.

Rose turned to Emmett crying and he immediately he held her tight. Taking her up stairs to their room for private time.

Bella just stood there looking after them sadly.

Bella Love, but before I could say any more she burst into tears again and throw herself into my arms.

She told me she just can't be strong for her right now and that she was glad Emmett could. She even sent a small thank you to Emmett ears only. She didn't care who else heard as long as it wasn't Rose.

I told her his reply was that is why you two have us now. You don't have to carry the burden alone anymore. Thank you for stepping aside and letting me be her strength now.

She pulled back and look into my eyes saying. "Yes, oh yes, that and so much more".

Jasper spoke at this time to let us know him and Alice would finish closing up the house and then go for a short hunt before we leave. They were just trying to give us some alone time too.

Love, are you thirsty? "Yes, please"!

Let me take you up stair and start a warm bath so you can relax and I will bring it into you, but first I need to draw some blood from you okay Love? She just nodded yes.

I left her sitting her in bubbly waters. I went and drank her blood so I could put some venom in a cup of blood for her to drink.

While she was in there relaxing and sipping her drink. I prepared the room in candle lit and soft music. I also drank the lion Jasper had holding out back for me _Thanks to Alice's vision_. It settled me down too.

I've taken to drinking a warm glass or two from the bags of animal blood Carlisle was able to get. Trying to have something in common/bonding experience. She has also asked that I do it when she is eating so we are sharing mealtime together.

When done, I went in the bathroom and helped her dry off, then carried her to bed.

Once she saw the candles, and heard the music she snuggled into me. We cuddled in the bed with me humming her song that I wrote for her trying to get her to take a nap before we start the trip.

I couldn't believe I could get any more protective and concerned for her needs but I have.

Carlisle has predicted that this could happen. Carlisle believes with her being pregnant, I'm protecting more than my soulmate. That being said, I'm brought to Ma Petité _. I start caressing her stomach and talking to_ _Ma Petité_ _about how much we love her/him and then a song forms and I start to hum it. Yes a song for_ _Ma Petité_ _._

"Edward"!

Yes Love?

"I love you so much". Bella said.

I love you too, now just relax we need to leave in an hour and then once we are on the plane you can actual sleep longer okay?

"Okay". Bella replied sleepily.

Then the next thing that happened was the song by Alison Krauss: When You Say Nothing At All, came on.

Bella sat up with tears running down her cheeks and said " Some days I'm so tired of being strong. I'm glad to have you to help carry the load". She then snuggled back into me.

I grab her and surround her as best as I could. Telling her, you don't have to be now Love. We have each other.

I will be there even if you fall. I know you will be there for me too.

I know in life there will be trials that can hurt us emotionally and physically.

I also know that we have each other, family and friends.

More importantly we have God. We can do all things thru him, who strengthens us.

Okay Love? She sleepily agrees.

Everything that we have gone thru since we meet, has caught up with her including her hormones due to the pregnancy. I starts to softly sing that song so low in her ear, she sighed a happy content sound, of being at peace.

Bella mumbles below a whisper, but I hear it. "It's true Edward, most of those words are us to each other".

Yes Love, they are and I thank God every day for us.

Bella mumbles again. "Yes, me too! I love you, my Edward, my Heart".

Yeah that just kicked up my protective instincts. Not to mention my possessiveness a notch or two. Mine, mine, the need to claim but she needs to sleep. I can wait until later. I must protect her and our child first and for most.

Bella is finally sleeping soundly. I started humming Michael Bolton's song Steel Bars. It provided extra comforted to her. She slept peaceful for the next hour.

Emmett had been going thru the same thing with Rosalie.

While they slept, Emmett and I finished putting our bags in the Hummer that we rented. It was big enough, to get us all in one vehicle to the Sea Plane.

We had the Hummer pulled out and warming up. We were just going to let them sleep by gently placing them in the Hummer asleep. When all of sudden we hear Rose screaming for Emmett.

Emmett froze. He looked at me trying to assess the danger. "Do you hear anything or anyone near us"?

No, but as I was saying this we were in Emmett's and Rose's bedroom. Bella right behind us, waiting to find out what is wrong.

Rose reaches for Emmett and pointing to the bathroom.

Emmett carries her there, and placed her on her feet. Where she begins to throw up. Emmett immediately begins to care of her in the same manner I did Bella.

Before I could go and get all the things Alice got for Bella. Alice was standing there with them.

Jasper and Alice had just got back from hunting.

Jasper and Alice had brought back a bear for Emmett, for after the feeding.

She must of had a vision while out hunting.

"Don't worry Edward I turned the car off on the way in". Alice said while passing me.

You know you could have fore warned us!

Alice giggled and said. "What and spoil Emmett's surprise just like yours"!

Oh and he will love his surprise in the backyard too! "Oh I know. Jasper and I were so happy to find one so easily".

We love her so much.

Bella and I really need to let her know more often. Maybe we can get her something special.

"Oh I love it thank you"! Alice said.

Will what is it?

Winking at me Alice said. "You'll figure it out".

Humm, she had the vision and block it before I could see it. Bella must make the choice. I'm clueless right now. As Bella would say, so not fair!

 _ **Le Petit**_ _ **é**_ _ **s =**_ Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 **I LOVE YOUS' AND OH SURPRISE!**

 **EdwardPOV**

We made it to the Island.

As planned, Jasper will take the plane back out and have it go down. Leaving no doubt that there wasn't any survivors. We don't what a search party.

Alice has already left, she will be waiting with a boat to bring them back to the Island.

Alice and Jasper have also prepared a statement from the family for Carlisle to deliver. With a slight change the statement will be different than the original. Alice sees this one working better.

It will be stating: Carlisle and Esmé's sons are grieving with their fiancées. They want to be alone at this time, to help them heal. Therefore they have left for a secluded location. They will not attend the funeral or burial. As pre requested of their parents, Charlie and Renée. They did not wish them to. They wanted them to celebrate life not mourn death. To honor them by the way they live their lives and raise their children. With that, we leave you with this quote.

 **(Note from Me: This is a true article I once read, and never forgot. Author is unknown, but I loved it. Here it goes. If anyone ever finds Author, please let me know.)**

Our greatest gift from God is Our Children Our greatest to God is what they become.

Alice called telling me she received a message from Carlisle. He didn't want to disturb us so he called her. Of course she had the vision first, but he still followed thru with the call. He never relied on our gifts and he didn't want us too either.

Apparently something happened at the Denali's and they need Carlisle and Esmé for another day. Meaning they will be a day late getting here.

This actually turns out for the best. Bella and Rosalie seems to be really tired. They seem to sleep and drink more than what we thought they would need. They are napping now. This is good since we have already fed.

Emmett and I noticed that our old rooms where empty of our stuff and redesigned from the last time we were here. which is why we plan on exploring the house again, when they wake.

Emmett and I believe with all the stress of the pass week, that their bodies just need to catch up with what has happened.

I will still feel better when Carlisle gets here and checks them. I maybe over looking something, and I fear it may have to do more with the Vampire side of the pregnancy. I will not worry Emmett yet.

When Bella and Rose woke up and feed, we noticed a note on Kitchen Island. Telling us, in the food pantry there is one of the shelving units that move. It's a door which leads to a concealed storage area, for the animal blood and it is already stocked.

Leaving the area we continued to explore the house. We noticed an extra door at the end of the hallway, where Carlisle's study and Esmé's study were.

We found another note that was taped to it.

Emmett opened it and read. I listened, but read it in his mind also.

Apparently Carlisle had Esmé build an extension to the house. He had it turned it into a hospital, with two beds, and all the supplies and equipment that we would need.

Yes! He included a 3D sonogram machine as promised. He also stated they will convert this room, when done with it to a guest master bedroom and bathroom.

Wow thanks Dad and Mom!

When we turned to leave we noticed two notes taped to the inside the door.

One for Emmett and Rose.

The other for Bella and I.

After reading, Emmett starting laughing so hard the girls and I followed suit.

"For real are we on a treasure hunt of what"? Emmett said still laughing.

Leave it to Emmett to find the humor in this and apparently Rose and Bella.

Me, just leave one letter or better yet tell me before we left!

According to this note there is a surprise only for Emmett and Rose.

One for Bella and I, it seems as well.

We must explore the Island to find it. Of course Emmett and Rose took off in the direction their note gave.

I just signed, oh for haven sake couldn't they just told me. Then I look up into the most beautiful eyes. The eyes that held excitement and adventure. Ah! I get it now. Giving her that smile I know she loves, I said, shall we Love?

Within two minutes we came upon a guess house. There on the door was another note. _really people what is with them not talking to me uh_ but then I look at Bella again. She got excited and run for the note. Oh yeah I forgot this is more for her _thank you family_. She opens it and we read it together.

 **To our Son Edward and our Daughter Bella,**

 **Hope you enjoy your wedding and baby gift. It is from both sets of parents. Charlie and Renée knew about this before their deaths. They contributed to both houses too. Renée loved filling the nursery even though she didn't know when you become pregnant. She knew you would sometime in the future. Carlisle had explained that you both wanted to sooner than later. She also helped personalize yours and Edward's room.**

 **With so much Love Always, Your Parents, Charlie, Renée and Carlisle, Esmé**

Bella through herself into my arms. She cried claiming they were happy tear, tears of joy, love, and pride. She had her parents back in the end.

I spent the next minute agreeing with her and calming her down so we could go in and see our own Island House.

I lifted Bella bridle style and carried her into our first home.

It was beautiful inside. Medium kitchen, because the children will eat regular food and Bella. At least until she is changed. _They didn't know that_ Carlisle and Esmé even built another hidden storage unit for the blood so we could do feedings here. _I'm sure Charlie and Renée were clueless to this also. Well, at least Renée._

The living room was perfect too. We even had a fireplace.

There was a guess bathroom and two bedrooms. The master had a huge bathroom with everything we could possible want. All my stuff from the main house was in here, but the decorations was a mix of Bella and I.

The nursery was in creams and soft yellows. With Zoo border going around the room 1/3 from the bottom and all the accessories matched.

Bella looked at me with tears still in her eyes and said. "Edward, remember how you and I were talking about showing Alice how much we love her? How we appreciate all she does for us"?

Yes Love.

Bella continues. "Well I know what I can do that will make her day".

Okay Love what would that be?

Bella replied. "I'm going to let her buy all my maternity clothes, plus stock this room with clothes for us and the baby. I'll even let her buy me a whole new wardrobe for after the baby is born. I'll need new one after my change has taken place. I'll even go with her. I will ask her to keep in mind that I do love wearing jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoe if she could buy those too. No dress-up/formal things unless it is needed at the time. What do you think"?

She will love it. She will keep your style in mind. I mean look at what she does for me and the rest of the family. I know she has Esmé and Rosalie now. To have a special day with just you! Plus a future free range will thrill her to no end.

Speak of the devil (Lol) guess who is calling us?

Hello Alice, what can I do for you?

Alice then speaks. "I told you Edward I would love it and I do. Now let me talk to Bella".

Here Love, she wants to talk to you.

Bella answers. "Hey Alice, are you okay with what I want to do"?

Of course, thank you, it does make me happy. You won't regret it either. I know what you like, I promise to respect that. Alice explains.

"Alice I love you and thank you for all the hard work you do for us". Bella sniffs as she answers Alice.

"Thank you Bella and I love you to Sis". Alice says, then hangs up.

If I could cry right now I would. The two have really bonded. They have mutual respect for each other as well.

"Edward can we go back to the main house, I feel off and tired". Bella asked.

Sure Love! We could stay here and rest. Everything we need is here.

Bella starts to explain why she wants to go back to the main house. "Yes, I just don't want to be away from the family until after the birth. Can you believe I'm actually enjoying being taken care of for a change"!

"Rosalie and I need our Mom right now, and she needs us".

"This is something Vampires can experience only once, I will not keep the family form it. Nor myself from enjoying having family around either".

"Having Esmé as a Mom and doing all the Mom stuff is so refreshing. Esmé, Emmett, taking over the burden and stress of taking care of Rose. Lets me enjoy being a first time Mom and wife".

"Having a Dad, Husband, I can go to take on responsiblies that Fathers, Husbands are suppose to do. Brothers, sisters for support. I need it around me. Especially when the baby comes. That is when I will be selfish. Needing more time to ourselves to build and strengthen our family unit". Bella ends looking a little exhausted.

Bella, Love can I carry you this time? I'm a little worried again. I didn't think we did that much.

"Please" she said so still sounding weak.

I cradled her to my chest and took off the main house.

Bella, Love do you need to eat and/or feed before you lay down?

"You know a peanut butter with butter and bananas sound good and some blood to wash it down with".

Oookaaay! _At least it's high in protein and magnesium. Good for her and the baby._

Before she ate, I withdrew 8oz of her blood. I feed, then prepared her animal blood with my venom. Then warmed some animal blood to drink while she ate. as she calls it sharing a family meal together. When she finished we laid down for a nap.

Her coloring was a little off, so while she slept I called Alice to come up and talk to me. They had just gotten back. Jasper had came up with her.

Alice, can you see anything going wrong with Bella and the baby?

"No, but I do see her and Rosalie getting sicker until we call Carlisle. He tells us something that will fix it. I think we better call him now".

I think you better call Emmett and have him bring Rosalie back to the main house also. They wanted to stayed at the Island house, for some alone time. He had told me before leaving that Rose was feeling just like Bella.

Alice agreed. "Sure I'll call now".

I called Carlisle quietly while Bella slept curled into me. I explained everything to him. He replied that he believes that his earlier assessment may be true. They are having twins. Meaning they need more feedings. I explained we have been already. He then went on to say, maybe they need human blood with animal. He asked Emmett and I to get them to drink a glass of human blood about every 4 hours. Without venom, to save that for the animal blood. See if that helps, if not increase it to every 2 hour.

I did a blood test on Bella and Rose and sure enough their blood count was low.

It seems Carlisle had stocked that as well, just not as much. We may have to order more.

I gave them about 12oz of human blood when they woke and they drank it like water then asked for more. Their coloring improved and energy returned.

Bella and I sat wrapped up in love, awe and wonderment.

Since the first blood test the thought of twins being a possibility I wanted it. I didn't want to tell Bella and find our hopes get dashed. Nor for Bella to be hurt if it wasn't true.

That is not what marriage is about. You share good and bad. You support each other, good or bad. You communicate. So I told her everything Carlisle had said. Why we gave her human blood. No we didn't kill anyone for it. It was donated. Carlisle had suspension that we would need it, therefore he stocked some.

We showered our Le Petités __with kisses. We talked to them of our love for them. We told them about their family. That is until Bella pleaded enough because of sobbing. She clung to me with so much love and joy.

Now Bella and Rose walk around the house with their own version of an adult non-spill sippy cup. drinking it all day long, because as it turns out they drink about a cup an hour.

They keep apologizing that we have to smell the blood. They try to keep as much of the smell as possible from escaping. It seems to be working, therefore we can deal with the smell. We were so glad Carlisle had even stocked their blood type.

Carlisle and Esmé should be here in the morning. We will have a full exam then and hopefully get to see them.

With Alice admitting she can't see anything about the babies. She sees a pregnant Bella and Rose. She sees Rose and Bella as Vampires bent down with open arms as if to welcome a running child into them. Nothing in-between. It worries Emmett and I, but as Carlisle has said we must learn to rely on our other senses, knowledge too. It makes us wonder if the babies have or may have gifts.

Sure enough Carlisle and Esmé arrived this morning while the women were asleep. This gave us time to fill in what has happened while they were gone.

They also filled us in on what happened with Charlie.

It seems that Charlie and Tanya have mated. We all laughed so hard that we woke up Bella and Rose.

Emmett and I dashed up to them and did our feedings.

Alice and Esmé prepared them breakfast. When all was finished they wanted in on everything.

Emmett let me tell them about Charlie.

At first they were happy for him then confused by his love for Renée. Wondering if they truly love each other.

Carlisle then try to explain. "not all humans loved ones are their true mates. That their love is no way less then true".

"If Renée had met her true mate, human or Vampire. She would have left Charlie and the same for Charlie".

"Some humans love with the ideal of love and being loved. Instead of waiting for their true mate".

"That is what causes so many divorces in the human world. Spousal abuse, even child abuse".

"Then you have couples like Charlie and Renée, who truly love each other but not in love with each other. They don't even understanding the differences. The odds are they weren't taught the differences".

"They would never cheat on each other. Truly how committed were they to each other? Was it the marriage, children and the responsiblies that made them committed"?

"Never doubt he loved and cared Renée, for he did. Compare how Alice loves Jasper, or I love Esmé, to his love for Renée. See the differences"?

"They tilts their heads at him with a frown. Looked into Alice and Esmé eyes searching. Looked then into Jasper and Carlisle's, searching. Then smiled and nodded their heads".

"Now compare yours, Edward's and Emmett's love to ours. now compare to your parents'. Can you see the differences there too"?

Both, Bella and Rose nodded and replied. "Ahhh, Yes"!

Bella then asked, if Charlie and Tanya are Soul Guardians too"?

I answered then. No Love. First, the Vampire was female. Remember it has to be male!

"Oh, yeah"! Bella said.

Second, I believe Charlie and Renée were meant to be together, to have you and Rosalie. I believe they were chosen to be your caretakers, until we met. At least that is what I have pieced together and it makes sense to me.

Tanya I believe, was meant to be his soulmate as Vampires. This is why when Vampires love it is permanent, for eternity. We live for eternity, so will our love. Even after when one is killed. We could never love another. Finding your mate in the Vampire world is rare and is to be treasured. Finding what we have is even rarer. Never doubt that your parents didn't love each other, because they did. There is love that binds with strings. There is love that binds with thick cords. Then there is love that binds two into one.

Bella and Rose then survey the room looking into the heart of all couples. They smiled saying. "Thank you. Now they understand and can except Tanya. Then wanted to know what is so funny that we were laughing so hard that it woke them"?

Carlisle saw the panic in mine and Emmett's eyes.

Carlisle told them. "Tanya and her sister have looked for over a thousand years for their mates. Longing was so bad they even started looking in the human world. They even sleep with everyone trying to make a bond where there is no bond. They never however and I mean never went after mated human couples or Vampire couples". _Oh Wow when I think about that and look back he's right. Maybe our mates can be around them and they will leave us alone! Emmett was thinking the same thing._

"They were so lonely that they even try to get Emmett and Edward. Of course they never touch them physically or emotionally. _Humm, he really doesn't know everything including what Emmett and I did to them_. That did not stop Tanya from trying with poor Edward. Being able to read minds, will let's just say it was cruel of them sometimes. Even though they didn't understand the depths of it.

Bella being quick asked. "And how is that not hurting Edward emotionally? Hum"! She is not very happy right now. _I'm fist pumping right now. My little spitfire._

Rose was glaring and nodding with Bella. Emmett was thinking the same thought as me too.

Carlisle replied. "Yeah, I see your point. It is. Sorry Edward. Esmé and I should had stepped in more".

Carlisle continued. "Now Tanya, has not only mated but to the father of Edward's and Emmett's mates. She is so afraid of the two of you. She worries if you will forgive her and her sisters, but mostly if you will take Charlie from her. She has told Charlie everything and he forgave her. Esmé and I were not present for that conversion. Just the results of it. He will not hurt his daughters, therefore she must make amends with Edward and Emmett. She needs to ask for you both of yours' forgiveness".

I then stated, how about the four of us sit down later, then Emmett and I will tell you the whole story, Okay? _I surely don't want to tell it in front of the others. Only Emmett, because he already knows. I know what he went thru. We can support each other in telling Bella and Rose. Emmett nodded towards me, thinking the same._

We find it funny how life comes back, it can bite you in the butt.

Bella response by saying, "after our exam you will explain everything that was done, Okay?

We nodded. I yes Love.

Emmett says, "Yes Baby".

Bella turns to Carlisle. "Oh, does this mean they know we are still human. What about pregnant?

Carlisle answered. "Yes. They think you both are here to be changed. Charlie is keeping his promise. He not talking about our gifts or anything else personal. He let me set the cover story. He however will tell her once you both are changed. We can't ask him to keep secrets from his wife like that for long. It's not fair".

We all nodded in agreement. We wouldn't want it do to each other either.

Carlisle pulled Rosalie and Emmett back first. After about 40 minutes Emmett came out and said, "It's time for the sonogram and we want everyone to see with us so come on let's see the babies".

While Carlisle preps Rose, Emmett informed us everything was normal and she is about 3 wks along, but Rose look 6 wks.

As Carlisle moves the scan over Rose, Emmett jumps and cries out "look, look! There is one, Carlisle find the other"!

Rose turns to Emmett, "Please TB settle down and just hold me, I love you".

While tears roll down her check, Emmett pauses and wipes them away kissing all over her face. He is so proud of her and the emotion is unexplainable on how he feels to be not just a husband, but a Daddy too.

Carlisle gets their attention, "See Rose and Emmett right there is the second, hiding behind the first. Uh, did you see that? The minute I pointed out the second the first moved to cover".

"Come on Sweet one and let Mommy and Daddy see the both of you together. I'm here and will protect you all and so will you Grandpa, Grandma, and Aunts and Uncles, replies Emmett".

After Emmett said that the first one moves just enough so we could see a little more of the second. Everyone awed which seem to scare the first and moved back to cover the second again.

We all quietly laugh at that.

Carlisle then turned to us, "You know I believe the first one is a boy and the second one is a girl".

How so Dad? Emmett asked.

"Well in the Vampire World we are very protective of our females. Now add the special bond between you four. Remember what I said about the babies will need both parents to be Vampires to make them feel safe and protect"?

Yes we all said together.

Carlisle continues. "Well he knows Mom is human. Therefore he must protect his sister. When he heard Daddy, he must I sensed that Dad is a Vampire. Therefore more family for protection. He trusted Dad to handle it, but when we laugh he was not sure of that noise. Thus move to protect".

"Oh, okay so we all need to talk to them. Let them know they are safe. Get them use to each of us. Learn who is who"! Emmett stated.

"Yes, that will help; I'm just not sure how long we will be able to see them. The sack is getting harder, which is good for the mothers. The harder it gets the better protection for their bodies. The down side is the weight for them. The weight maybe more than normal". Carlisle informed us.

"No problem Dad, I'll carry them anywhere they want to go". Emmett says as he snuggles into Rose, who has a smile to light up the whole house. Happy tears running down her face.

"Okay everyone out except for Bella and Edward. We will call you when it is time to see the babies" Carlisle says as he guides everyone out.

Now I know, I know more in this area of medicine then Carlisle. I want to be the Dad not the Doctor. I sit back and let him do the exam.

It was hard _very hard_ on Bella and I. he kept on reminding us, just like Emmett and Rose. "I'm your Father and my mate/your Mother is out there and can come in, if it will help".

Bella replies. "No, No, one too many looking at my private area, as it is"!

We all chuckled when he said Emmett keep coming up behind him, looking over his shoulder as if Carlisle was doing it wrong. Then when Rose threatens to send him out if he didn't settle. He came over to her and held her until Carlisle was finished. I then explained to them, what Emmett was really thinking, only one word, "mine" over and over.

Carlisle then asked me if that is what I'm thinking too.

Yes, but because of my Medical Degree, my mind reading is controlling my feelings a little better. While I sit by Bella's side following you thru your mind.

Carlisle chuckles. "Oh, I'm not sure which is worse".

Well, look at it this way, Jasper has it worse, he feels it all.

I then relay what Jasper's reply was to that, "When we are finish with the exams Alice and I are going hunting alone"! We all laugh again.

"Okay, Edward and Bella we are finish. Are you're ready to call the others in for the sonogram part". Carlisle asked.

After everyone is in place Carlisle repeats the progress report, "It looks like Bella is about 4 wk along but again she looks like 8 wks. which is good, so we will not have back to back deliveries. She and the babies are doing great. I do however know you'll want to increase the amount of your human and animal blood intake. Maybe venom too. Meaning, Edward will need to feed more. Rose was okay, but maybe when she reaches 4/8 wks it will be the same for her too. Next week will know for sure. I want to exam you both weekly unless you feel you need more okay. I also want to exam Bella first for now on. That way I can measure how long it takes for Rose to reach that stage or if it will be completely different".

Bella and I, Emmett and Rose agreed.

Carlisle continued. "Well let's see our next set of little ones. Look at that, your set of twins is side by side".

Bella they are beautiful, Love. I couldn't stop hugging and kissing her. Thank you Love for everything you have blessed me with. We couldn't stop kissing each other until Emmett spoke up. "Uhmm, can I ask a question"?

"Emmett", Esmé warned. He pressed on anyway. "Carlisle if you are having a set of twins would there be two or three images on the screen"?

Carlisle surprised by his question asked, "Emmett what are you talking about"?

I tried to read him, but he was blocking me. Emmett you know twin means two.

Everyone just nods looking at him, trying to figure out what he is up to.

"Well, it seems while everyone was wrapped up in their emotions over the babies. No one was watching the screen. It seems the two up front moved and I saw a third one behind them" Emmett replied.

WHAT! Bella and I shockingly said. Of course we all turned to see what he was talking about but we saw nothing. No, Carlisle had not move or move the wand. He was still in the same position as before.

Then Emmett spoke again, "Okay, let's try this. One by one introduce yourselves to the little ones. Tell them of your strengths". Like I've said before. Emmett can surprise you when you less expect it.

Esmé walks over to Bella and places her hand on her stomach…"Hi our little ones; I'm your Grandma. I'm a Vampire and I can help protect you and your Mommy too". She then repeats the process to Rose.

After each member of the family has done this, Bella and I together place our hands on Bella's stomach. We talk to Notre Petités with words of love and comfort. I then ask if we could see their sister. I Remembered what happened to Emmett's and Rose's twins. This is what's happening here. _We must be having two boys and a girl._ I rely this too everyone too.

Low and behold they shift just enough to confirm we are having triplets. Then move back to protect. This time they put her between them. My emotions are so overwhelming I tremble. I feel like my legs will buckle under me at any moment. I feel Jasper's hand hold me for support. I look into Bella's eyes while tears run down her cheeks. I see so much love, joy, and home in them. I grab her to me, we cling to each other. She can't stop thanking me and I her. We both look to her stomach. We start talking to Notre Petité __ _(_ _means our little ones')_. _I silently thank God for what he blessed us with. I promise to cherish, protect what has been given to us._

" _Once you get Bella cleaned meet us in the living room so we can discuss the results. Thanks for not saying anything so I can tell everyone at the same time"._ Carlisle thinks to me.

Carlisle begins. "Okay everyone, the things that each have in common are these.

1) "Bella and Rose's uterus are little harder than a humans'. That's a good thing concerning what they are carrying".

2) "I don't know how long we'll be able to see them. As stated before".

3) "I notice that they seem to be showing some Vampire characteristics. Like their body is a little more durable. Their hearing is more than normal. Not like ours but above average for humans".

"This is nothing to panic about or worry over. It is actually a good thing. It will help the babies feel a little more protected".

4) "I also noticed how the babies responded to our conversions. I believe they do understand us to a degree. My questions are, can Edward hear them? Can Jasper read their emotions? Can Alice see them yet"?

I replied, that I get more of an image or concept of happiness and protectiveness from the twins. Nothing from the triplets as of yet.

"I got happiness, love, when Moms and Daddies talked. I get confusion, protective, and worry over sounds, words that they don't understand. From both twins and triplets, replied Jasper".

"I still get nothing, no vision of them, just everyone around them that's not touching them. Although the twins come and go, oops they just went". Replied Alice.

That's interesting Carlisle.

"I agree Edward. What I was thinking is, Bella is still some kind of shield. Therefore the kids may have some kind of shield too. The other possibility, is that Bella is using her shield as a form of protection for the babies. She maybe somehow projecting it to protect the twins. When she is a Vampire it will be one strong talent. Best I have ever heard or seen". Carlisle answered.

If she is doing this Carlisle. She doesn't even know it.

"I agree. I believe it's a mothers' special connection/instinct kicking in. She never takes it down for the triplets. She must be throwing it up when she feels the twins need it. Example, just a minute ago, Alice mentioned looking for their future, and she threw it up to protect them".

"Excuse me She is sitting right here". Bella said a little miffed.

Emmett and Jasper roll over laughing while Esmé says, "Oh Bella dear get use to this. They do this all the time. They get so wrapped up in their theories, Carlisle will just think it, and Edward will be the only one talking. Now with Alice, they just look at each other making faces. We just wait until they are done, ask for a condense version. Sometimes we have an input, and we voice it. They listen, then go off into their own little world again. This could go on for days".

"Well I'm not going to get use to it. If you two want to have a theory conversions, then go to Carlisle's office. Then when you are finished come and talk to us. Alice, you and Edward can go to the Library, unless it is important then include us. That is just plain rude to exclude the family that way. I realize sometime it will be very important, and you will have no choice. Please be more considerate of those around you. Like now, this is family discussion, not Edward and Carlisle time. Don't talk about someone sitting right here, as if He or She isn't here. We have a name, use them". Bella huffed at the end.

We all sat there with our mouths open, just looking at her.

Bella, Love I'm sorry, we didn't meant to leave anyone out. We will try to do better; please don't be mad at us.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me".

Bella just threw herself into me crying.

I looked at Esmé and she is smiling, then start to talk. "Bella, Edward it will be okay. I'm afraid this is just the start of Bella's pregnancy hormones. There will be times its worst".

"That does not mean she was wrong in what she said".

"Emmett and I should have called you three on it a long time ago. I guess it was never that important to us".

"Our minds think different than humans. I saw it more as you bonding with Carlisle. You know Son and Father time. Sharing what you both had in common".

"The same with Alice".

"Emmett and you had your thing".

"The same with Jasper".

"Bella and Rose are new to this, they need information we already have. Mixing human and Vampire worlds, mean we have to look how we communicate to include them too.

I looked to Rose and Emmett. He looked as scare as me. Both of us were worried and thinking. _Oh, No, no, it will definitely get worst._ _Really Edward, this is what you focused on out of everything your mother just said! Get a grip! Bella needs you to understand her now._ I turn to her and said. We will get thru this together. I'm sorry also and will do better. I love you. _Esmé and Carlisle are sending me thoughts. This will be harder on her. Being human the emotions will be worst. Then add the Vampire side effects. Please, let Emmett know later, and to talk to one of us._ I just nodded.

 _ **Le Petités**_ __Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to the help of the Editor and collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **THE PREGNANCY AND UNEXPECTED VISITOR**

 **EdwardPOV**

It's amazing how days blend into weeks.

Watching Bella's belly grow with our children.

Every night I hold her belly showering them with kisses, talking to them.

Then one night when Bella was about 3 months along, our children started talking to me.

Ma Petité Chérie has the most beautiful voice, next to her mother's.

The boys are still wary for her, but have gotten comfortable with me. Sometimes telling me things to pass on to others. Especially their cousins. They love story telling time with Daddy and Mommy.

Emmett and Rose love how the children want to know things about each other. They also love the times I can pass on what they are thinking, or reply to something Emmett and Rose have said.

Just the sight of Bella waddling like a duck is amusing.

"Mine." I whispered. My wife and children. I can't help it, she's just so cute like this. She has no idea how overwhelming it is for me. I'm about to become a father. I never thought I'd have a wife, much less children. Bella came along, as a blessing from God. Now everything is perfect. Now when waddling around becomes bothersome for her, make no mistake I will carry her. She lets me quite often. It is my job as a husband and father to make sure she's comfortable. Seeing to her needs and Notre Petités needs.

The rest of the family has taken to placing their hands on Bella and Rose while talking to the children at least once a day. This has helped with the children's comfort level. The children are getting more familiar with who is who in the family. The women are not a problem as much as the men can be. Emmett and I found as long as their mates are with them with one hand on them too, they don't feel as threatened.

Esmé started coming in for the exams after Emmett pinned Carlisle to the wall. Poor Jasper was so drained from that, so Esmé said, "I'm coming in and let's see what happens." I looked at Bella to see how she felt since she was against it the first time. Bella said, "Are you kidding? After that, anyone can come in. Carlisle will not be hurt because of my modesty issues."

Emmett and I are finding it harder and harder every day for other men to be around them. Carlisle felt this would happen. We are glad we are on the Island; the human males would now live. Thankfully, Esmé figured it out and now everyone stays in pairs around us.

As long as Bella, Rose, and the babies stay calm, so do we.

Jasper is finding he has more power and control then he knew. He has never had to use so much at one time, nor on so many at one time. It was hard and draining at first; but now, using it more, he finds it takes little effort. Jasper has been sending stronger emotions, finding it easier to switch to milder ones if that is what is needed at the time.

He took to practicing after Carlisle recommended it. Jasper was happy to listen to him, feeling like Carlisle and the rest of us believed in him and trusted him. He felt he was truly part of the family.

Jasper wanted to practice with Alice, so they started going to the mainland. There he could find larger crowds to practice on. He found the problem had always been him. He was afraid that he would do more harm than good, that he wouldn't be able to control it. We're all so proud of him, and he now feels he is a stronger defender and protector for the family.

They decided one day to go to a school, where all kinds of emotions were swirling around. He sent calm and happiness to the whole school. It worked, and he didn't need to feed immediately afterwards.

Carlisle is enjoying all the new data, and Esmé and Alice are enjoying the shopping. They found by sitting with Bella and Rose on the computer, they could include them in buying for the babies. Even Emmett and I got a say in what we wanted.

Jasper was planning protection for Bella's and Rose's changes. He was thinking, one should be coming out of it while the other began.

Jasper came to us and sat us all down. He said, "There aren't enough of us."

Emmett, Carlisle and I agreed. Jasper went on, "Five babies and two newborns; not to mention, Charlie will come once the babies are born, and I'm sure Tanya will come too. We need help."

He turned to Edward. "Edward, do you think Sam would send some Wolves? I think it should be unmated males and only one female, if Leah is willing. We can house them easier. Then, we can put Charlie, Tanya and Kate in your cottage, and Eleazar, Carmen and Irina in Emmett's. We can buy one of those tents with hardwood floors that sleep eight and set it up downwind from us, but close enough to help if needed. I know our smell is hard on them too, but at least Bella and Rose wouldn't get sick from their scent. They can use all the facilities here at the house when needed, and Esmé will love cooking for them. We can set up a dining area in the tent with a microwave and refrigerator, and of course entertainment. I'll let Emmett handle that."

We all laughed at that.

Jasper said, "We can even section off an area and close it in so Leah can have her private area."

I agree and we looked to Carlisle. "I'm on it," was his reply as he was getting up to make the calls.

Carlisle came back telling us we have four males. Paul is a must to control the other three, Seth, Quil, and Collin. He is Sam's second in command. Sam is mated and Emily is pregnant, so he cannot come. Paul is mated to Rachel, but there is no choice; he is the only other Wolf the pack will listen to.

Leah had agreed to come. This surprised us all, but she would be great with the girls. There would be one baby each for the boys.

Paul can help Tanya with Charlie, and Seth, Quil, and Collin can help Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Esmé, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper to handle problems that arise. The Vampires can also take the nightshift, so the Wolves can sleep.

Jasper then recommended the schedule for hunting. "Edward, Alice, and I will be with Bella. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esmé will be with Rose. Tanya, Kate, and Paul will be with Charlie. Leah will be with our daughters and Collin, Quil, and Seth will be with our sons when we are out hunting."

He continued, "We found a Jungle with lots of wildlife on the mainland. We will have to take them there at least once or twice a week. It would be best if they come in about two weeks so they can start talking to our little ones, getting them used to their voices and teaching them that they are here to protect them. Hopefully also getting Edward and Emmett somewhat comfortable with them being around as much as possible."

Then Emmett and I let out a groan and grumbled.

"Hey, suck it up if you want them safe." Jasper replied.

Easy for him to say; they wouldn't be talking to his wife's stomach. Emmett thought the same thing. Well, as long as they don't touch; just sit in a chair across from them. We'll make it work, or try real hard to anyway.

I turned to Carlisle. "You know this means they will all know about our human mates. It will make it hard to keep our powers from them as well. I'm sure Eleazar has either suspected or knows anyway, just kept it to himself for the same reasons as us. He wanted to protect his loved ones from the Volturi."

Carlisle responded. "Yes, I'm afraid you are right. But what choice do we have now? We want Bella, Rose and the children protected and safe. I can speak with Charlie privately when he gets here. I'll find out how much they know, and what we should or should not say to them."

Everyone agreed.

As Bella naps, I curl around her with my hands on her stomach. I kiss her neck, telling her how much I love her. All the while I hum her song.

Once she is sound asleep I talk to Ma Petités. Telling them of our love for them and how I can't wait to hold them and kiss their faces all over.

Of course Ma Petité Chérie just laughs at her Daddy. My little men just huff at me. In their minds they are happy, wanting those kisses all over their faces by Mommy. I laughed, Momma's boys already. Well it's fair; Ma Petité Chérie does have me wrapped around her finger.

I started preparing them for their babysitters that are coming. My little men are not happy, but they understand the need to protect them and Mommy. They promise to make it as easy as they can and to help if they can. They promised to be helpful by not biting them, hurting them, or running away from them.

They are glad Leah will be with their sister and cousin. The children felt better knowing how strong Werewolves are. On the other hand, it worried them knowing that their teeth are made for killing Vampires.

I explain to them that there is good and bad in every race and a Vampire can kill a Werewolf easily. It takes two or more Werewolves to take down a Vampire.

After Bella and Rose woke, we fed.

We were all watching a movie when I got caught up in Alice's vision. It seems we are going to have a female visitor. She starts off friendly, but something leads me to ripping her head off. With everyone on high alert Jasper makes a plan.

Jasper tells us what he has come up with. "We'll need to get Bella and Rose out of the room as soon as Edward gives the signal. The signal will be, 'Bella and Rose need their afternoon snack'".

"Alice will be standing by the kitchen door. She'll be in a better position to follow her visions and can block any entrance from the back. When the guest arrives, we will sit her in the middle of the couch between Esmé and Carlisle. Esmé will be on the end of the couch closest to the kitchen. Edward and Bella will be on Esmé's other side. Bella will be sitting in the oversize chair, with Edward on the arm. When Bella gets up to go to the kitchen, Edward will walk her behind her, passing Esmé. Esmé will then follow them into the kitchen. Emmett will walk Rose to kitchen as well, and then Edward and Emmett will return to the room. Emmett and I will stand to the female's left, blocking her in and ready to restrain if needed. Carlisle and Edward will stand on her right ready to restrain her, with Edward on the outside of Carlisle. Edward will be in the perfect position to remove her head, if need be. Does this sound reasonable to all?"

Gotta love him, he does come up with great plans.

Of course Emmett is wiggling his eyebrows at me and thinking, "We got some great claiming after this, bro!"

I roll my eyes, but he's got a point!

We were all in our positions when Carlisle and Esmé welcome her inside, offering the only available seat: the couch. Esmé guided her to the middle, while Carlisle took his end.

I notice as Victoria walks in she is reading us. She isn't as powerful as Eleazar; while she can sense if someone has a power, she can't tell what it is.

It seems she is here to gather information for her mate, James. They are trying to build an army to destroy the Volturi and take over, and they need Vampires with powers. It explains why she came instead of James.

Then her mind goes where it should have never have gone.

 _"Yes, they have powers, I just don't know what kind. It seems they are married to these humans. Impossible! They are pregnant. Will they be half Vampire, half human children? Will they have powers too?! James will love this." Victoria thought._

Little did Victoria know that Alice saw her coming. As much as we did not want to harm her we would never allow harm to our mates. The family will rely on what I hear and Alice sees, trusting us to give the signal that would destroy her. I needed all the Intel on why she was here first. To see how far the threat goes. I was hearing everything. The next line of thought is what sealed her death.

 _"Maybe we can use the humans and children to get them to do as we say? If not, maybe we can create our own family too, but of course get rid of the human mothers after birth, including these two."_

I became that deadly Vampire again. Before she knew it, I very calmly told her, "I'm a mind reader, and she is mine!"

She knew the moment she was dead. She looked to where James sat out on the ocean and blew a kiss and mouthed I love you as I ripped her head off.

When I looked out the glass sliding doors that gave us an ocean view, I saw the ship and the Vampire on it. I saw the look of horror, then revenge, wash over his face. I knew he could see me watching him. We locked eyes, as if he could hear what I was saying through them. _Yes, you are next. No one threatens our mates, or our children, and lives._

Once I replay the whole story to everyone and Alice was able to get a lock on James, Emmett and I took our mates upstairs for some claiming and then feeding afterwards.

 **The Volturi - AroPOV**

I have a shield with me by the name of Christopher. He keeps anyone from hearing, tasting or smelling me. I can read your mind completely, from your first memory, to the one you are having at that moment.

I checked with Demetri on the whereabouts of James and Victoria, knowing Marcus and Caius are concerned too. We feel we have put off taking care of them long enough.

"Well it seems they are near a small island…here." Demetri tells Christopher and I, pointing to a location on the map.

"Hmm, Brothers, do we know anyone in that area?" I ask, understanding that for James and Victoria to be there, our kind must be too.

"The island you pointed to is an extremely small one, so it would have to be privately owned." Christopher responded.

"Very few of our kind settle in an area for any period of time or have the income to own an Island. Who do we know that would do that?" I mused.

"The only ones I can think of are either the Cullens or the Denalis." replied Caius.

I turned to my Tracker. "Demetri, can you tell me where each of the families are?"

"Families?!"

"Yes, Caius. Families. You see, they live off of animal blood, which seems to make it easier for them to live together like a family. None of them have ever tasted human blood, either; nor does it seem to make them weaker, though they think it does. They have one as big as Felix, ( _I think bigger but no need to make it sound like a challenge._..), and I have seen him do things that Felix can't do. ( _Yes, I do have ways of watching without anyone knowing._ )" I explained.

"Do the Cullens have special gifts?" Marcus bestirred himself to inquire.

"Yes, Brothers, they do. With the aid of Christopher, we were able to watch in silence. _Now you know my secret._ It was a good thing, too. The single one, Edward, is a Mind Reader. He doesn't have to touch you to read your mind. There is also the Seer and the Empath, an emotion reader and influencer."

"What about the Denalis' power?" asked Caius.

"Well Brothers, Kate can shock you. Let me tell you, it's as bad as Jane's power, but on the outside of your body."

"Master Aro!"

"Yes, Demetri?"

"The Denalis are still in Alaska, but the Cullens are on the Island."

"Interesting! It seems our dear James is going after more power, but he may have met his match. ( _Hahahaha!_ )" I grinned to myself.

"What do you mean?" asked my Brothers.

"It means, dear Brothers, that the Cullens and the Denalis are peaceful families. They have no desire to rule. They, like any Vampire, will fight to the death to protect their mates; but Carlisle is a peaceable man, and content with his family. His family feels the same. Although Edward seemed lonely sometimes, but happy with his life, Emmett is a happy-go-lucky kind of male. Eleazar's family is pretty much the same. Edward will read his intent before James and Victoria can reach their door. Jasper will read his deception and the two of them will relay it. Carlisle will rely on Edward to know if they can get out of it peacefully, or if they will have to destroy them. It's one reason among many why we leave them alone, not asking them to join us." _But I think the time is coming where I'll need to ask Edward for some help, telling only my Brothers. The less others know, the safer it will be for all of us_.

"Then why don't we ask the Families to be our mobile branch in North America?" asked Caius.

"If we did, then others would know and they would constantly be attacked. I think you have something there, though; when the time is right, we will ask. Now to explain in full what makes them a family, rather than a coven. They have morals and would rather die than be used. This is one reason why I've never asked them to court. We could never separate them. They would refuse because of the reputation we set up for ourselves, making them wary of us. Nobody knows that the power we have is because the Guard joined freely. Part of joining was to agree that we took them from covens that got too big. We kill for the smallest of offenses." At that, all those in the room with powers laughed. I continued, "It's a story that serves us well. It keeps peace and they fear us."

I thought back on how we got Alec and Jane, and why I keep track of James and Victoria.

 _Alec (power to deaden all senses) and Jane (burns you up alive in your mind like reliving your transformation again) are true twins._

 _Laurent is a binder of wills._

 _James is a tracker._

 _Victoria is James' mate and can sense whether you have a power but can't sense what it is._

 _They killed Alec and Jane's parents, then turned the twins at the age of 23 for their powers. James then had Laurent bind Jane and Alec to James against their will._

 _They had been home for the Christmas holidays. Alec and Jane were out shopping for presents for their Mom and Dad. Victoria sensed their powers and made a plan to take them. James and Victoria broke into their home on Christmas Eve. While waiting for the twins' return, James and Victoria killed their parents and left two bodies from an earlier kill. When the twins arrived, James and Victoria took them and set the house on fire. Four unrecognizable bodies were found dead._

 _I knew we needed to get the twins away from them. Christopher, Felix, and I left to plan, knowing that with Jane and Alec's powers we could not take them all. We needed to take Laurent out first to free Alec and Jane, then we could reason with them without them fearing us._

 _With the Shield's help, Felix was able to sneak up on Laurent, ripping his head off and freeing Jane and Alec's minds._

 _We explained to them who we are and the rules. They already knew James and Victoria killed their parents. They listened and after all is said and done, they asked to come with us._

 _Before leaving, I ordered Demetri to keep track of James and Victoria's whereabouts. Demetri is better than James. He doesn't have to follow you to track; he can track you in his mind, so he knows where you are at all times._

 _We know there will come a day when Demetri will take James out._

 _James and Victoria are smart. They will know it was the Volturi who took them. They just can't figure out how we got around Laurent and the twins._

"Now you must go and handle this. Then we will see how to turn this story in our favor." Caius states.

"Yes, Caius." I agree.

Caius reaches his hand out to me. " _Will you ask them now to come to court? Maybe Edward can find our traitor."_ I shrug my shoulders, meaning we'll see. I left, taking Christopher and Demetri with me to the Island.

As we approach the house I'm stunned at what I see and hear.

Pregnant human mates!

Claiming, no less!

Humans drinking blood!

Denalis are coming!

Werewolves coming, all to help.

The Vampires' human mates' father has been changed.

The human mates will be changed once they deliver the babies.

Victoria has been destroyed, but James is still out there. He won't be for long, knowing this family.

My mind is spinning I must have answers!

As I raise my hand to knock… "You can lower your shield now Christopher! Edward and Alice must see that I'm not a threat!"

 _ **Le Petités =**_ Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **EGO'S TOO LARGE FOR A SIMPLE MIND**

 **James and Victoria POVs**

"Yes, it was three to three; but Laurent should have been able to stop them long enough for the twins to kill them." James tells Victoria.

"This means that the Volturi have better gifts than we thought. Now he has added to his powers." Victoria replies.

"I know I can't take them down yet, Victoria. We must find more gifted Vampires, convince them to overthrow the Rulers, and put me in power."

We left Italy a month ago and still no luck; without Laurent, I haven't been able to bind anyone to me. Over and over I keep hearing about this coven that is large and has morals that everyone seems to respect. Maybe they are the key! We'll find them and study them. Either we convince them, or find away to blackmail them. Now we just have to track them down.

Last report they lived in Forks, Washington, so we go there to pick up their scent and track them. We tracked them to a private island, ten miles out from the mainland. It seems to belong to them, according to the locals. There is no way I can study them on an Island without them knowing. Victoria and I rented a boat, and parked it about three miles out.

With a large telescope we watch them. _Large coven indeed!_ They also seem to like humans, and they are pregnant too! Is that how their coven got so large? Find pregnant humans, raise the children, and then turn them? _I wonder if they have powers too._

Before I know it Victoria has jumped into the water and is swimming to the island. Ahhg! I was thinking out loud again. She is going to go find out if they have powers. "Thanks, Victoria! I love you!" I holler to her and she looks back and blows me a kiss.

Victoria walks inside, reading them. I watch as the bronze haired male and the other males surround her! I then see the bronze haired male take an angry stance. He said something to her. What it was, I don't know! I just knew it was going to be something we would regret. My gut told me she was dead. That's when she turned, looked right at me, and blew me a kiss. Her mouth said, "I love you". As if slow motion, I watched with horror as my mate, my world, died. The bronze haired male just ripped her head off.

Four pairs of Vampire eyes turned, looking right at me. I saw the look of revenge wash over their faces. _Revenge? I didn't kill their mates. What did Victoria say to bring on such an emotion? The only thing that could have caused this would to threaten one's mate. Why would she do that without me there?_ As far out as I was, I knew somehow they could see me. We locked eyes, I only hoped they could hear what I was saying through them. _Yes, you all are next. No one kills my mate and then lives._ I swear, all the females would die, mates for mate. But how? I started the boat and drove as fast as I could. I needed to think.

Yes, I remembered there was another coven in Alaska; the Denali coven. They are vegetarians, and well respected too. I could go there and claim I heard about their diet and wanted to try it. Try to convince the youngest single female I'm her mate. No; they would call the Cullens and I would be exposed. I couldn't betray Victoria, even if it was to avenge her.

No, I will go to the mainland and wait. They will come for supplies; after all, they do have humans. Then I will pick them off, one by one. Females first so their mates will be too weak to fight. I win!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **BUSTED**

 **Edward's POV**

After the claiming and feeding Alice is thrown into a vision as there is a knock at the door. We all know who it is immediately and all freeze. Bella clings to me shaking and pleading with me, "What's wrong, Edward?"

I nod to Carlisle and he goes to the door with Esmé to welcome our visitor. My nod told everyone we are okay for now. They knew I saw Alice's vision and we didn't see a threat, but we are prepared. We watch and hear as Carlisle and Esmé welcomed them in.

"Welcome, Aro my friend. Please come in. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" As they came into view and sat down, so did we. No one, and I mean no one, missed Carlisle's greeting. To what do we owe the honor of your visit - _or better yet, what did we do that brings you here?_

Aro then spoke. "Carlisle my friend, at first I came to protect you; but I can see that was in vain. Now I need answers. Please introduce these two beautiful pregnant humans!"

Everyone is shouting at once in my head, wanting to know what I'm hearing and Alice is seeing. It's giving me a headache. Bella, sensing this, softly shouts, "ENOUGH!"

She releases me and walks up to Aro, stretches her hand out to shake his, and says, "I'm Bella, Edward's mate and wife." I refuse to let go of her, so I'm right there as Aro reaches up to take her hand. I growl, but then Esmé comes up and places her hand on Aro's shoulder. I calm down and giving Aro a sheepish grin, I shrug my shoulders and say I'm sorry. He shakes her hand in awe. Esmé stays there as Emmett and Rose repeat what we did, but Aro hangs on to Rose a little longer.

Aro smiles, but then asks, "Edward, as you can see, I could not read Bella; but I could Rose. They knew of my power and yet they were willing to touch me. May I get the complete story from each of you, starting with you, Edward? When we're done, can you please allow Bella to explain why she was willing to touch me?"

"What! Aro, you know you could demand it and we would have to comply. Why are you asking us anything -" Bella cut in before I could finish.

"Of course, Aro; it is simple. We are no threat to you. Our Mates will be changing us. The only fear we have is what will you do to the children because of the rules. I'm hoping you will give us the chance to show that no rules have been broken by us or the children. They grow, and will become adults. They will keep the secret. They will have as much to fear and to protect as we ourselves."

 **ARO'S POV**

I rose and stood before them, then spoke. "You, Bella, will be a force to be reckoned with."

I smile at Edward to let him know I approve and meant that as a complement. I then continued. "Carlisle and family, I know you all are a family, not a coven. I have watched you all grow from the time of your parents' death, Edward. I watched when you decided you wanted to be changed. When you took Emmett and created a family. When Alice and Jasper joined. I just haven't kept up with you all in the past months." _I smirk at Jasper,_ "Alright, the past couple of years. I know about all of your gifts. I believe when Eleazar gets here, he will know more of Bella's and Rose's gifts, and the children's, if they have any. Yes, I know about their family too. I also know that they are coming here. I heard and saw the replay of the death of Victoria, the claiming, blood, and Werewolves. I'm sure you wish to know how I knew all of this. Well, I suppose it is only fair that I explain, if I want you to explain."

I take an unnecessary breath and continue. "Cullen Family, You know Demetri; please meet Christopher. He is a shield. He keeps you from hearing, smelling or tasting us. This is how I travel to keep informed of what is going on in our world. Everyone that is in the Volturi Guard is there of their own free will. The rumors of them joining by force are false; an image set up to keep control of rogues like James and Victoria and therefore keep us safe from the humans. When they join they must agree to keep up the facade."

I pause to give the Family a moment to digest that piece of intelligence before explaining further. "I came here because it was time to stop James and Victoria. Demetri tracked them here and we were coming to help you stop them. We knew of their plans and the cost to our kind if they win. They were trying to find Vampires with powers to go against us. With our reputation, they were very likely to get that help. When Demetri informed us they were here, I had hoped that with Edward's ability he would see the truth in our minds compared to theirs and help us, while keeping our cover story. I assure you we are not here to destroy or separate your family or anyone else's. Edward, I'm going to give you the complete history now, and you can tell everyone later. This is so you can trust us now."

I raise my hand to him. He pauses, but takes it. I read his mind, all of it. I show Edward the whole story. I ask him if he would be willing to come to the castle and help us. _We will talk later; just think about it._

When we finished what we needed to relate to each other, I say, "Well this is all very interesting. Carlisle, I believe there is a journal, or something like it, in my library. It was found in the belongings of a mated couple who were destroyed in an attack. My guards didn't make it in time to help, but did destroy the rogue attackers who remained. They seemed to be looking for something, but not finding it. They were out of control, bringing attention to themselves from the human world. The guards destroyed any evidence of our kind, but brought back to us anything that might be useful in identifying the couple or that might explain why they were destroyed and what the attackers sought. I only read the first chapter, but something tells me now I should read it all when I get back. If I had sooner, maybe the Volturi Library would have had a better record of what you are going through. Maybe Carlisle wouldn't feel we altered information to keep others in the dark."

I looked at my friend with regret. "I think it is something you should read, Carlisle. When I finish I will send it to you."

"Thank you, Aro. I would like that very much. I had wondered why some things didn't match up to what has been going on with the pregnancies. I believed you had altered the records on purpose," replied Carlisle.

"No, but I'm starting to believe it may have been a good thing in the long run." I mused, turning to Edward, "I do not think you should come to the castle until after the births and the changes."

"Yes Aro, I agree. I believe the sooner, the better. Let's say about three months after the change? The Wolves will come with us, for the children's protection. The Denali family may wish to come too. I also think it should stay between us here, and that includes not telling the Brothers. It needs to be a surprise so we can catch the Vampire off guard. The Vampire could have powers similar to mine. Since I could not read you with Christopher's shield up you may want to have him keep it around you and Demetri all times until I come and see who it is. Then we'll decide when to lower it. Just have Christopher throw it around us when we get there and tell your Brothers that the situation was so complicated you couldn't ask. They don't need to know about our mates or the Wolves, only the part of us killing Victoria. And apparently James later, according to Alice's vision just now," Edward stated.

"Yes, I agree it may be best if this doesn't go in the records. Thank you, Edward. We'll go now, and you can then explain the situation to the family in full detail," I smiled.

"Don't worry. They are use to this kind of conversation, but Alice's visions right now are starting to freak her out." We all laughed at that; well except for Alice who snuggled into Jasper. _Bella just glared at us. Yeah I did it again, but this is different. She'll understand once I explain._ Edward worried.

"Hmm, Jasper, Alice, how would you like to come with us to take out James?" I asked. Alice went into a vision.

"If we go, it will only take a day. If we don't it will take them a week."

"Okay we'll go," Jasper and Alice said together.

"Well Carlisle, it looks like we aren't leaving now. Could you put up three guests for a day?" I inquired.

"Of course we can." Carlisle smiled.

True to their word, it only took us a day. Demetri knew where he was and Alice knew where he was going, so Jasper was planning the take down. We couldn't have asked for it to go any better.

I was lost in thought on the way home. I couldn't believe what I saw and heard. The Soul's Guardian. Yes I remember a story about it, but I never believed it. I wonder if that journal might be the key.

We arrived back at the castle and gave a short version of what happened. My Brothers were so glad that James and Victoria are behind us now. However, Caius touched me, still very concerned about the traitor among us. He wanted to know if Edward is coming. Without giving away anything I just replied that things were complicated and I didn't get to everything. Caius, being quick, looked to Marcus and then back to me without removing his hand. I nodded barely once, yes. He knew then, the traitor could hear us and let it go.

I found the journal and began to read. When I finished I began to write. I then passed the journal to Christopher and Demetri, showing them the note I wrote.

 _ **Both of you take the journal and read it away from here. Have Alec nearby, but do not speak to him while in the castle or near it. When you finish, Demetri and Alec will take the journal to the Cullens. Make sure you two are not followed before speaking my instructions to him concerning where you are going, or why. Now go!**_

I then toss the note into the fire.

Yes indeed, it was a good thing keeping this out of the records. I really should have read it sooner; but on the other hand, our traitor would then know about this book by now. I am sure this is what they are looking for. Well in that case it is in safer hands. There are those who would kill for this knowledge. Use the parents by controlling their children or visa versa. It seems that Soul Guardians, even if neither of them have powers, will still gain a shared power. Did they think it listed others that were like them? Maybe! Is that why they were killed? For knowledge they didn't have? Well they will not find it easy to go after the Cullen's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator AHealingRenaissance, you will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **JOURNAL AND MATES**

 **Edward POV**

It's been a week since the James and Victoria incident. Since Aro's surprising visit.

Bella and Rose cling to Emmett and I now more than ever. The Boys refused to let the Girls talk for two days, until their mothers were calm. We carry them everywhere now. They are still waddling like ducks and it was very amusing. Until their backs started hurting due to the weight, anyway; that wasn't so amusing.

I can't get enough of Bella. She can't seem to get enough of me either. Notre Petités __have settled down and are talking again. We have been spending hours in our cottage, just to have quiet time before the Wolves and the Denalis get here.

Bella and Rose have taken to pulling Esmé and Alice into the beach loungers with them to watch us set up the tent and build everything that needs to be built for the Wolves. We don't mind as it turns us on as much as it does them.

Bella all of sudden yells, "Edward!" I lock on her form, frantically scanning for any injury or cause for distress.

"What is it?! Are you okay?!" I asked her.

"Yes, but I need a bathroom break, please." Bella snickers, seeing the look on my face and hearing my voice a pitch higher. Really, she shouldn't have yelled. It's going to give me a heart attack. Okay, maybe not; but you get my point.

"Don't scare me like that, Love," I sigh, shaking my head while walking to her.

"Sorry!" Bella smirks.

While in the house, she asks for 40 sheets of paper and a marker. "Sure Love, but uhmm, why?" I ask.

"I have an idea for us ladies while you work." Bella replies with a mischievous look.

"Oookay…" What is she up to?

Ten minutes after we got back, Bella finished whatever she was doing with the papers. She then passed each of the women a set of papers. They of course have been watching her work and were curious as to what she was doing. Well, except for Alice. She was blocking me and rolling over laughing. She handed them the papers. When they saw numbers, they started laughing. Alice then allowed me to see the vision and I joined in. Of course Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett wanted to know what was so funny. I just said, "Watch."

Every time we bent over or flexed they would hold up a number. Of course, with our Vampire mind we did not need a tally sheet; we could do it in own our minds. Emmett found this to be a challenge. He was trying to pose and do extra flexes. This made the rest of us do the same to see who scored better. At one point we took off and came back out in our swim trunks and shirtless. This made the women laugh so hard Emmett and I thought Bella and Rose would go into labor.

Yes, Carlisle won. He and his smug face just grinning at us. Of course Emmett, Jasper and I just looked at our women with raised eyebrows as if to say, What, Really! They just shrugged at us as Esmé beamed with pride. We knew then that it was worth it, knowing Carlisle would bring this up when needed to give him an edge in something. We loved our Mom and Dad.

We had just stopped for the day, wanting to finish the rest tomorrow so we could spend some time on the beach with our wives, when I grabbed Bella and pulled her behind me. Emmett noticed and did the same with Rose. Jasper and Carlisle took a protective stand in front of us towards where I was looking, with Alice and Esmé covering Bella and Rose's backs.

Jasper was not picking up any hostile emotions. I recognized one mind coming through the trees. There, to the left side of the beach, was Demetri. I didn't know the other two males or the one female. Demetri was thinking, "We mean no harm; we come as friends."

Carlisle stood straight and approached them.

Emmett and I couldn't even think about moving from our positions of protection yet. I could read their minds and knew they meant no harm; but there were still two male Vampires I did not know.

Demetri took out a book and handed it to Carlisle as he spoke to us. "Edward, Emmett, this journal is the one Aro spoke of. It holds a lot of answers to the birth of your children. This is the son of the couple killed in the journal. He happened to be out visiting with his Aunt that day or he would have been killed too. He turned his Aunt because he knew he needed protection. It doesn't tell us why they were killed but it does tell of their love and birth. Please, may I introduce them to you?"

At this Emmett and I relaxed, a little. We were still waiting on the introduction of the other male Vampire. Of course I knew, but the others do not.

"First let me introduce Alec. Aro sent him with me because I am not a strong fighter; but with Alec, I don't have to be. After Aro read the journal he didn't want me alone. He also wanted me to find the boy and bring him to your family. He may need protection or have information to help you." Demetri informed us.

"Thank you. Let's go to the house where we can all relax and get something for Bella and Rose to eat and drink," I replied. They all nodded.

Once inside, Demetri looked right at me. He started to replay the events of the last two days between him and Alec. Then he spoke out loud for everyone else to hear. "The traitors we believe wanted this journal. We believe they think there are names of others in here that they can use to gain power for themselves. Soul's Guardian mates gain an extra power, a shared power. They will hold the child or children to force the parents to do what they want. We think the traitor at the castle saw Aro hand me the journal. He may suspect Master Aro of sending me to find the one in it. They want either the journal or Cody. If they can get both, all the better."

I turned to Carlisle, "We need to call the Wolves. They need to come now."

"Agreed." Carlisle's phone was already at his ear as he walked to his office.

"While Carlisle calls them, let me introduce Cody and then Alec and I need to get back to the castle. I'm not happy leaving them unprotected." Demetri said, but before he could start, Carlisle was back.

Carlisle came back in the room and said, "They will be on our private plane within the hour, along with the Denali family. They say Charlie has been around humans and is handling it well, so I think there are enough of us to protect Bella and Rose."

 _Wow that is good to hear. To have that control this early; maybe this means Bella and Rose will have some of this control too_ , Emmett thought and I sigh with relief, because I'm hoping so too.

Bella is in my lap curled with her stomach between us and her face in my neck, but the trembling has stopped. Jasper is beside us and Alice sitting in front of us. Carlisle sits beside Emmett with Rose on his lap in the same position and Esmé sitting in front of them.

Demetri smiles at us but his mind says he understands. Then he introduces the male and female. "Cullens, please meet Cody and Katelyn. Cody and Katelyn, this is Carlisle."

Carlisle rises and shakes their hands. Demetri goes to everyone but saves Emmett and I for last. Emmett and I rise to shake their hands. With my arm around Bella's waist I stick my hand out to shake theirs. Bella looks up to me and I nod. With that, Esmé rises and places her hand on Katelyn first. Then she moves and places her hand on Cody and as Bella is shaking his hand Cody freezes. Bella stops shaking and tries to move her hand but her body has frozen too. Then I hear our daughter's sweet voice mumble _mine_ over and over. _Ahhg! Great, just what I need._

Nobody is moving, waiting on me to explain. Slowly I remove Bella's hand and as I do Cody whimpers. He is confused; he knows you can't mate with another's mate, so why does he want to be close to Bella, another's mate?

"It's not her, Cody. It's our daughter." I explain, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What?!" Cody's mouth opens and closes in shock.

After everyone gets over the shock we explain to him that they may be more than just mates. We'll have to wait and see. Mates are found as adults, so this is a first; which leads us all to wonder. Then Ma Petité starts asking me if she can talk to him. _Why oh Why!_

"Cody, Ma Petité would like to talk with you." I sigh.

"How, I mean, I would love to," Cody says.

I growl and state that we will have a family talk. "Just remember, she **will** have a childhood living with **us**."

He quickly assumes a submissive posture, stuttering, "Of course I would never..., I mean all I feel now is so much love and protection for her, but not that kind of love…Oh, I don't know how to explain it..." Katelyn puts her arms around him and shushes him, telling him we will all work it out.

I relax the slightest bit. "First, I can read your mind so I know how you feel and think; and second, Jasper can read your emotions. If your love for her was the wrong kind you would be dead right now.

"May I touch you Bella, and talk to her?"

"No!" We both shout at the same time.

Then Ma Petité cries to me, "Please, Daddy! I want to him to!"

 _Ahhg!_ My brain keeps chanting, _No, no, no!_

"What, Edward, what's wrong?" My Love asked.

"Love, she wants him to." I growl.

"Oh!" is all Bella has to say.

I ask my sons, "Boys, how do you feel about this?"

"She needs to calm down, Dad, or she will hurt Mom. We know the sac is strong and keeps our regular movements from hurting Mom, but if she moves too quickly, Mom may feel it."

Okay, I need to man up and calm my family down. I take an unneeded breath and blow it out, but I'm still growling. "Bella Love, we will try it okay?"

"I trust you Edward, and I trust our children," as Bella rubs her belly.

"Where do I place my hand?" Cody asked respectfully.

Bella and I look down as a small hand print appears on her stomach. Bella winces a little. I take Cody's hand and place it over Ma Petité's hand print. "Here, Cody."

Then the most amazing thing happens.

I stop growling and don't rip him up for touching Bella. Bella stops trembling, and then our daughter starts to send her thoughts to Cody. They start having an amazing conversation without my help.

Bella and I just stare in amazement when I tell her and the others what is happening. Carlisle is thinking our daughter does have a talent: she has flipped mine. He then tells everyone and Bella and I smile.

I asked Carlisle, "Why hasn't she done that for us yet?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a Mate Connection or even the Soul Connection. We'll figure it out. Then again, maybe not."

I look at him and frown. "Really Dad! That's it? So helpful. That answers so much."

"Son, I'll overlook that attitude. I know you are under stress and unhappy. We'll talk later."

"No, Dad; I'm sorry. I just feel like control is slipping away from me. I just want my family safe."

Emmett nods. "Yeah, I'm with Edward. My mind and control feels all over the place too."

"Well Love, it seems we need to name them now since they seem to be so aware of what is happening around them. They may be more developed than we realize." Leaning down to kiss my Love's face, we share a smile.

"Tonight, we will go to the cottage were we can discuss it in private," Bella answers.

Sounds like a plan. "Oh! Everyone keep in mind, Ma Petité or Ma Petités is my name that only I can use." Everyone laughs at me.

After Ma Petité fell asleep, Cody came to us, telling us that he felt nervous about us being out of his sight. _Well that's not good!_ Carlisle feels now it is some kind of special connection. He is just not sure of its strength. He believes that because both his parents and Ma Petité's, _yeah again we need to name them soon_ ,parents were/are Soul's Guardians, then they could be as well. One of the pluses about him and his Aunt is that they follow our diet. They both have pure and compassionate minds.

No time like the present to set some ground rules. Cody agreed to back us in her upbringing and not to go against our wishes or rules, to let her be a child and make mistakes and grow from them. They can go to college, but she'll have to homeschooled, because she'll grow too fast. Maybe she can do a senior year and he can go with her, her brothers, and her cousins. He seems to have stopped aging when he turned 20. His parents were the same age as Bella and I, according to Katelyn. When their feelings first start to change, they must let us know immediately. There are going to be times Bella and I need our time with our daughter. Unless Ma Petité is in pain, he **will** deal with it. Like tonight!

It was Katelyn's turn to fill us in on their life. Katelyn said she was so glad when he stopped growing and didn't die. We were all amazed with her strength in raising him without any help or knowledge of what was happening to him. We all read the journal but it was more up Carlisle's alley. It was a documentation of Cody's growth, which he will use to compare to Bella's and Rose's pregnancies. Katelyn wished she had had that when raising Cody. It would have helped. She told us as much as she could remember about her Brother and Sister-In-Law.

We said our good nights and were headed out to our cottage when Cody asked if he could say goodnight to Ma Petité, _again, we need to name them soon_. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay! After tonight I'll have a name to use. I'm sorry!" Cody got the point.

Emmett was rolling over laughing.

"Just laugh it up, Emmett! Your time is coming and it will be my turn." That sobered him up.

 _ **Le Petités =**_ Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **FUN TIMES**

 **Edward's POV**

"Well Love, this is interesting."

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, and I'm not sure I'm happy about this. At least we established some rules. I know what it would have done to us being separated so I would never want our daughter to go through that."

"True and at least she will be loved and protected forever; which brings up another point, Love. We now know that our children will stop ageing and live." One bright light I could smile about.

We spent the next hour wrapped up in each other making love until we felt sated.

"Okay Love, do you have any names you want to throw out?" I asked.

"Uhmm, yeah; why don't we do it this way: I'll write a list of boys and girls names, and you write one. We will see what we have in common and go from there."

I liked her way of thinking. "Deal. Let me get the paper."

An hour later and we have names. It helped that the children got involved and voiced their likes and dislikes. When I voiced that I wanted my mother's name in there somehow, Bella tossed the papers away and we changed the way to pick. She thought it would be great if we could find a way to represent our family.

When we came up with our daughter's name, everyone was happy. We placed our hands on Bella's stomach and said, "Welcome to the family, Annamarie Carmé (Car – May: as in Carlisle and Esmé) Cullen." Of course, Annamarie spoke up and said she wanted to be called Anna.

The boys were a little harder. When I told her the boys seem to have a very slight Irish accent, probably from the Irish side of Masen, Bella lit up and came up with Anthony Masen Cullen and Aiden Edward Cullen. She explained she wanted Masen to show our family name always and Edward, but not an Edward the third. She would use Charles and Swan as last names from time to time. As often as we have to change our names up when moving I saw her point, and it made me feel good too.

When it came to deciding which boy will be named which, the boys spoke up and chose which one they wanted. Anthony said he will be the first one out, and promised to let us know if that changes.

That brought up so many questions. Like who is second.

"Me of course, Dad" said Aiden.

"Why is Anna last?" I asked.

"We have to protect her of course," they said together as if it was obvious.

"Like duh Dad, get your act together." Bella said laughing at me and the children joined in. I just smiled and hugged my family. _God, thank you; I'm so blessed._

Bella then looked at me with a worried look and I knew she was thinking what I was thinking. They aren't even born yet and they think and communicate as adults.

I sighed then said, "It's a good thing they will be home schooled. You know Jasper will love teaching them history and government. I'm great at Music, Math, Chemistry, and Physics. You are great in Literature and English. Emmett will do sports and gym. Alice will teach culture and languages. Grandma and Grandpas will be there when they can't take anymore and just want to be spoiled." She smiled then and we knew everything was going to be alright.

We decided to spend the night there making love and connecting as a family. Then I hummed everyone but me to sleep. I loved this part of the night; holding my Love, talking to the children, and humming Bella back to sleep when she stirred from my talking.

The next day when Bella woke we went back to the main house for her to eat and feed along with me. Everyone was excited over the names. Esmé and Carlisle cried with joy. Cody was so happy to have a name to call her beside Ma Petité - _yes, because it is the special name I picked for her, find your own_. A low rumble built in my chest.

Bella turned to me and smiled, took my face in her hands, and kissed me. Very quietly and softly against my lips, she whispered, "Possessive much, Sweetheart?" She knew how I felt about anyone calling them Ma Petitésor Ma Petite. Run for cover if you said Ma Petité Chérie. As a matter of fact, the whole family knew Ma Petitéor Ma Petitésbelong to Daddy only. Especially Ma Petité Chérie. Of course you had Notre Petités, which belonged to Bella and I only. Now they could use Le Petité. Bella knew part of picking names last night was based on this.

The Wolves, Charlie, and the Denalis would be here by the end of the day. With the extra hands of Cody and Katelyn, we were able to finish everything.

Esmé with the help of Bella and Rose prepared a huge meal for the pack. We knew they would be hungry after arriving.

Carlisle was so happy watching Esmé work in the kitchen; seeing her play a human wife and mother preparing a meal for the family. He has loved watching her do it for Bella and Rose, but he knew how happy she was in having more to feed and dote on. He missed seeing her this way; after Emmett he never dreamed she would get to do this again, let alone with a larger family.

He knows how she feels for he did the same with me, doing for me what a human father would for a son. I knew how he felt too. I missed seeing her doting on Emmett and in some ways me too. Now I can do it again with Bella and then we can do it for our children. Bella and Rose have made Esmé promise to always cook the dinner meals so we could all sit with the children as a family unit. This of course made Esmé, and even Carlisle, cry the only way a vampire could.

It even surprised Jasper and Alice how much they enjoy doing this kind of stuff. Sometimes, like today when Carlisle is watching Esmé happily working like a human mom in the kitchen with her daughters Bella and Rose, and now Alice and Katelyn, it brings so much joy for him; and for me, being able to read and see through his mind.

When Emmett sees our faces and turns to see what we are looking at, joy fills him at once too. Jasper, picking up the emotions, comes towards us with Cody to see why we feel that way and spreads it to Cody so he can feel what we're feeling. Then being the men we are, we fist bump. Then Cody thinks to me " _Will you, Bella and Esmé teach me how to care for the human side?_ " I nod yes.

He has learned so much from watching us men. I have also learned from watching him and Katelyn that he is a strong protector and provider. He had to be; it has always been just the two of them.

We all got cleaned up after feeding time for Bella and I and Rose and Emmett. We had just finished when we heard a boat arriving.

Everyone was greeted, fed, and then settled in their new living quarters. They loved it and were so glad of the location; they were beside us so their scent went in the same direction as ours with the wind. Neither they nor we would have to smell each other. Leah was overwhelmed that we even made her a private room.

Bella and Rose loved catching up with their Dad. They sat on our laps to talk and Tanya sat on Charlie's. It might have looked funny but it keep everyone happy and feeling safe.

Tanya and Charlie had already gotten married. They kept it quiet so they could be the ones to tell us first. Tanya has changed so much, and Kate's and Irina's attitudes have turned around too.

Bella and Rose seem to accept Tanya. She kept apologizing over and over for how she treated Emmett and I. Even her mind had changed, and we were grateful for it.

We turned our heads as I heard and we saw Alice come in bouncing and shouting, "FOOTBALL!"

The wolves were all fist pumping and Emmett and I were smirking. _Oh yeah let the games begin!_

Alice busted both sides' bubbles. "I'm Ref and I'm picking the teams."

"Alice, don't you think that is unfair?" I said, because I wanted her on my team. I like winning; sue me.

"Well yes at first; but then I saw how we would pick teams to make it fair, so now we don't have to do it." Alice said with a smile.

"Okay, but you can't call a foul before it happens, just because you see it. It has to actually happen. Jasper and I will promise to try not to use our extra abilities, too."

"You'll both do well. I see it. Bella and Rose can sit on the sidelines and watch you two; the four of you will be okay. Esmé and Carmen will sit with them and watch out for them. They will be fine. Okay, here are the teams," After Alice said that, Emmett and I calmed down. Now we were ready for some fun.

"Wait!" Emmett hollers, "Can we place bets on which team will win?"

"What? Emmett, we don't know who is on which team." I replied.

"Yeah, I know; that is what will make it fair." Emmett grinned.

"Okay, anyone who's up for betting? I suggests the 70's era for Losers. They have to wear it to sing in at the Karaoke Club!" Hey! Alice isn't the only one who can come up with consequences for losers. I can too.

Everyone agrees. Alice sighs and shivers, "Polyester, blah!"

Alice speaks up. "Okay, back to picking sides. For a twist, if you have a mate, then she picks and you have to be on the same side." Jasper picks for Alice so she can be in the bet without cheating.

"Now that I didn't see coming!" I joked. I hope I get on Jasper's team.

Alice rolled her eyes at me a bit. "Okay are we done now, so we can get on with the game? Now here are the teams,"

 _ **Esmé, Carlisle, Tanya, Charlie, Carmen, Eleazar, Katelyn, Irina, Leah, Paul, Quil, Collin**_ **voted for team A.**

 _ **Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Cody, Kate, Seth**_ **voted for team B.**

 _ **Football Teams**_

 _ **Ref:**_ Alice

 _ **Cheerleader Team:**_ Esmé, Carmen, Bella, Rose

 _ **Team A**_

Leah, Tanya, Charlie, Paul, Collin, Eleazar, Carlisle, Cody

 _ **Team B**_

Kate, Irina, Katelyn, Seth, Quil, Edward, Emmett, Jasper

Everyone laugh at who is on which team, because of how they placed their bets. They picked either Team A or Team B without knowing who was on what team, so they were feeling a little worried.

Jasper leaned into our huddle and said, "You know, Charlie and Carlisle think we will be too afraid to hit them. That will be our advantage. Let them keep thinking that for the first couple of downs and then lay them out." Emmett, Jasper and I just grinned. _Oh yeah! Our chance to lay some hurting on them!_

"Also remember, Charlie is a newborn. Emmett, he is yours but remember what I said the first two downs. Kate, you have Tanya. Katelyn, you have Collin. Irina, you get Leah. Edward, you get Paul. Quil, you go for Cody, and Seth, you take on Carlisle. He will be afraid of hurting you. He will see you as a child, so use that to your advantage. I get Eleazar since he's not used to me." _Did I mention I wanted Jasper? Now you know why I'm glad: we got the strategist!_

This is not to say it wasn't a tough game, but Jasper's plan was working. Charlie and Carlisle had their side convinced their boys will go easy on them. We let them believe that for the first two downs. I was never happier to see two shocked faces when their boys took them down, and hard. Poor Carlisle was so confused about how to take Seth down, even with Leah telling him, "Just do it! He can handle it!"

Bella and Rose were laughing so hard they lost it, and almost peed their pants when Charlie said, "Can you talk to your husbands, because they are hurting your Daddy?" He did it with such a childlike face and hurt in his voice that we thought they would tell us to go easy on him. Noo, not our girls; they just laughed harder and clued us in as to his weak points. Esmé was chewing Carlisle out for not taking Seth down because she did not want to sing. Carmen just gave up knowing it was me. She knew Eleazar couldn't win.

We (Team B) ended up winning by a field goal. Alice and Emmett were so happy. They dragged the winners of the bet who voted for team B, (Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Cody, Kate, Seth), to the computer to pick out songs and clothes. See, Emmett doesn't win often - _okay, Emmett never wins_ -so he has sworn that from now on, Rosie picks.

The Karaoke Club will be an adventure tomorrow. Emmett and I are so glad we will be sitting with our wives. We even have a plan to keep Bella and Rose surrounded at all times, including bathroom breaks.

Us Winners were laughing so hard when the Losers came out, all dressed in 70's Polyester Chic. Charlie was the best. He came out happy, saying he remembered this style. In fact, the material was so comfortable, he wondered why it ever changed. When he finished we all turned to Alice. She was so horrified that anyone could possibly think that, that she had what we call a Vampire heart attack. Tanya just stood looking at him like he lost his mind.

Reading their minds, Charlie was going to learn a lesson in why you never say things like that out loud. Never around Alice, and Tanya is not far from Alice when it comes to fashion, either. They planned on giving him a fashion lesson over the next six months.

I thought Carlisle and Eleazar explained the 'How to survive as a man in this Family' rules! Surely he would have listened. I raise my eyebrow at Carlisle and he smirked. He thought to me, " _He wouldn't have believed us, so we waited for him to learn the hard way. Now we will talk with him. Besides, this was fun for us; his initiation into the family is the same as all of us men have had to endure at some point_." I smiled back to let him know, yeah it was the same; and it will continue to be fun as we watch his torture.

Alice then turns to me and smiles, catching on to what has happened. She thinks to me that she won't tell the women since we gave her some fun and a new shopping buddy, especially because he is unwilling. I make a decision that sends her into a vision of all of us telling our wives so they can join in on the fun, at which point Tanya turns to Alice and grins. The women will show him no mercy.

It was so much fun watching everyone enjoy each other. Emmett and I loved watching Bella and Rose letting go of stress and just laugh. Watching Leah, Tanya, Charlie, Paul, Collin, Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle, Esmé and Cody singing was too much. Bella and Rose were laughing so hard.

When Bella turned to look at me, there was so much love and happiness in her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach and then I placed mine on hers and she sighed in contentment. We were all having so much fun that even the Winners got up and sang. When Emmett and I went up the women formed a letter C around Bella and Rose while we sang our wedding song, _Lost in this Moment_ by Big and Rich, to them. They were in tears by the time we got down to them.

After that Emmett and I noticed that Bella and Rose were getting tired and we knew they needed to feed. That being said, it was time to leave.

Carlisle, Esmé, Eleazar, Carmen wanted to leave with us. Tanya and Paul had already taken Charlie home. His control has given us so much hope for Bella and Rose that maybe just wanting this life and understanding what is happening during the change makes a difference in how you do as a newborn. Before he left, even Aro was impressed and said he can't wait until his Brothers meet Charlie.

We encouraged the others to stay and have fun. Once the children come, we may not get to enjoy all of us together like this again; not for a while, at least.

I could also read Cody and he was having a hard time between enjoying being around others like him and his age, and wanting to keep Anna's heartbeat within earshot. I knew how he felt and it worries me on one hand and gives me peace on the other; but until I place her hand in his, she is mine to worry about and protect.

I pulled Cody over to Bella and I and explained why he needed to stay. "Enjoy this, and all the experiences, before Anna comes. When she wants to go one day, you can take her and keep her safe while teaching her about all of it, instead of being so new to everything yourself that you get wrapped up in it to the point you forget to watch over her."

He panics, thinking how could I believe for one moment that he could forget about her. Bella spoke up then, "What he means is you will have better knowledge of how to keep her safe while she is learning to enjoy life with you. Edward, having been to one before, knew how the crowd would be and how he would be able to see me at all times, as well as what kind of people would be there and when to leave when the wrong kind came."

I smiled down at her. Yes, she knows just what I meant. Cody listened then smiled at us and thanked us. He then looked right at us and said, "If I feel this connection getting stronger will you promise I can call and check on Anna? I don't know if it will hurt or if I will just feel uncomfortable. If I do, can I come see you?"

Bella reached up and stroked his face as a mother soothing a child, "Of course."

"Cody, none of us know what kind of connection you two will have yet, but we will work it out. It will be trial and error, but for now can I have alone time with Bella and my Children?" He needs to stay. I'm trying to be polite about it. _For now._

"Edward, I know my father would have taught me these things, I do remember their love for me; but I'm so glad I have you and Carlisle now. Bella, Katelyn is my Aunt who has to play mom. You and Esmé have been the mom I've missed all these years." With that, he placed a kiss on her cheek and left.

Paul, Carlisle, Esmé, Eleazar, Carmen came up to us and hugged us. They had heard and it fills Carlisle and Esmé will love. Little does he know that Eleazar and Carmen will now be helping to fill that role, for they too see his need! They also see Katelyn's need for time to herself.

The next morning Bella woke up startled by Emmett's booming voice hollering, "Paint Ball Fight!"

It took ten minutes to calm her and the children down. Cody, Paul, and Seth held him while Jasper sent wave after wave of sorrow to him at Rose's request. He then came up to us with a sad face and promised to never do that again around sleeping pregnant women.

Bella nodded and patted his hand as Rose just huffed at him, while I mumbled how lucky he was that Jasper got to him first. He just grinned at me and said, "Bring it, big bro!"

Bella and Rose heard his reply and said at the same time, "Emmett, don't push it!" Everyone that knew what just happened laughed. Alice and Jasper came in at that point and explained why Emmett was so happy. "See the island over there," We looked to where she pointed. "It's smaller than this one, but large enough for a hunt. There are no humans or structures, just a few small animals."

Everyone wanted the same teams as before. Esmé and Carmen would sit with Bella and Rose on the yacht to watch us. "Bella Love, what do you say?"

With a twinkle in Bella's eye, she said. "If I may, I bet Eleazar, Carlisle, then Emmett will be the first ones to go." Then she started laughing.

Emmett stood shocked then he grinned so wide, "You're on Sis. What's the bet?"

Bella said, "If you lose you can't make one joke about anything, out loud or mentally, for one day. Edward will know if you do. If you do then another day is added. If you win you can make any joke, however you want. No can say anything or hit you for it. One day only; but you can't go too far. If it's hurtful or causes distress, you have to stop."

"Agreed!" Emmett said then shook on it.

Eleazar and Carlisle then enter our room with pouty faces. "You have so little faith in us?" Bella just laughed so hard and then replied, "You know even if our Dad wasn't a Vampire, he could take half of you out. Now being a Vampire, the only one who stands a chance is Jasper. He'll see to it that I will win." "You bet I will sweetheart," Charlie said with an evil grin and chuckle.

"Okay, now I'm hurt Love!" I pouted.

"See Edward, it's like this. Eleazar has seen a lot of fighting so he will think twice. Carlisle is more of a 'let's compromise and have peace' kind of male. Don't get me wrong; they may be the thinkers, but if their family was truly in danger, they would kill to protect. I would not want them coming after me. You and Emmett will worry about Rose and I, thus leaving you open for attack. This is for fun. It's not real, so your mindsets will be different. You won't last as long as you would normally." Bella just looked at us with the largest smile on her face.

Emmett looked worried, Carlisle and Eleazar just impress with her logic and Jasper felt pride in her assessment of him. The others were laughing and placing bets of their own, based on Bella's insight.

Charlie walked over and placed a hand on mine and Emmett's shoulder and said, "Oh and Sons, just think how my daughters will feel if you shoot their Daddy!"

With that they all walk out to prepare for the game. Emmett turned to me and spoke what I was thinking. "Bro, she's right and their father just sealed it. We can't go after him. They would never let us forget that we shot their Daddy; not Dad or Father, but Daddy!"

"Okay so we go after everyone else and save him for last. We then let him win," I plotted.

"Nope, it won't work. You two find this as a challenge now. Edward, would you really shoot my Daddy?" Bella piped up. _Yep, we've lost!_

We all heard Charlie downstairs laughing. I wrap myself around Bella, holding her and our children and then whisper low enough so only she can hear. "You know Love, he is happy that he chose to be like us. He is enjoying moments like this; seeing how happy you and Rose are, being the Dad he should have been, and looking forward to being a Grandfather. He stills loves your Mom and he knows she is happy for all of us and him. The love he has for Tanya, and how proud of her he is, I can't put his feelings into words. So no Love, I won't shoot your Daddy."

She giggled and we spent the next hour or so making love until Alice shouted in my head that I had 30 minutes to eat and feed my family before the game started. "Come on Love, our presence has been requested."

I scooped Bella up and headed to the bathroom while she grumbled about needing more alone time and how she's going to interrupt Alice just once to show her how it feels. I smiled at her while kissing her neck and telling her we will soon. Then we all heard Alice holler up, "I saw that, Bella. Not happening!"

I chuckled into her neck. Suddenly, Bella froze, so I lifted my head and looked her in the eye. "What is it, Love?"

She hollered back with a huge smile on her face, "Oh it won't be me Alice. Your Nieces and Nephews will do it all on their own." She then looked at me with the biggest grin on her face that says she's satisfied now. All I could do was hug her and laugh while the others join in. All we heard then was Alice screaming "Aaghh, no!"

"I guess that worked!"

"Yes Love, it did; but in all fairness, Love, she only interrupts when something needs to be done or is going to happen."

"You're right. Sorry, Alice; I know it's just the hormones, but no excuse. I love you, Sis!"

Everyone smiled and laughed a little, but Jasper more so. For so long, his Alice and Esmé only had each other as mother and daughter; now Alice has a mother and two sisters to interact with like that, and Esmé has three daughters and five grandchildren on the way.

I hugged Bella just a little tighter and again I thanked God for my blessings. Bella looked into my eyes and studied them before smiling and hugging me back as tight as she could. She knew through my eyes what just happened and what it meant.

She pulled my face to hers and said, "I love my family, each and everyone. We are so blessed, yes?"

"Yes Love, we are!" Everyone that heard hollered at once to me - _I winced_ \- to tell her that they love her too.

Once Bella and Rose were comfortable, Emmett and I joined the game. True to Charlie's word, he took out Eleazar and Carlisle first. They were laughing so hard. Once they started playing, they saw what Bella said was so true. I wondered if they had let it happen in order for their daughter to win the bet, knowing they would have done no less had they received the request from their daughter themselves since Carlisle does see her as his daughter. I wondered if Bella knew this and it was her way of getting Emmett to be quiet for a day. They wondered too, and this gave them a whole new respect for her and made them wonder how much more complex her mind will think when she is a Vampire.

Carlisle then thought to me, _"Between her and Jasper, whoever comes at us doesn't stand a chance."_ Jasper has always had me and sometimes Carlisle that understood his mind. Emmett was my baby brother that helped me let go of things, but Jasper was the one that understood the other side of me. Now, to have someone else that could relate to his way of thinking will truly make him feel part of this family.

Jasper and Alice may not have been with Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, and I from the beginning, but we always felt they were true family. Until all that took place this morning, they _mostly Jasper_ never felt like true family until now. I heard him think back to Bella and Rose's conversation in their dorm. "Blood doesn't make you family." He thought how right Bella was. _"Venom doesn't make you family, but the heart and soul does."_

I watched as Emmett had the shot to take out Charlie, but froze. He kept playing over and over in his mind, "You wouldn't really shoot my Daddy, would you?" and then the pain setting in; he needed to be back with her! Now of course Charlie did take the shot and Emmett is out.

Emmett didn't have my ability, which was helping me. I could still see her, but seeing Emmett's pain was bringing on mine. I found Jasper and he felt my pain and nodded then shot me. _Thanks Jasper._ He knew what and where I needed to be. I ran to her as fast as I could. I scooped her up and had her in my lap curled into me. We both sighed with contentment.

Emmett started laughing so hard. "Well little Sis, I guessed you called that one correctly!"

"Yes I did!" Bella grinned.

"Okay when does it start?"

"Midnight tonight!"

"Agreed!" He was already scheming how to get as many jokes in before midnight as possible. Everyone who is out of the game laughs at hearing this. I then remember how the others placed bets on Bella's bet.

"Bella Love, did I tell you the others placed bets on your bet?"

"No, you were going to but we got wrapped up in other things." _Yep, and here comes the blush!_ Well it seems that Paul, Seth, Quil, Collin, Leah, Kate, Irina, and Katelyn thought that with my ability I would last longer, therefore making you lose. Now Tanya, Charlie, Carmen, Eleazar, Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper, and Cody understood our connection better, but wouldn't share that information with them, and sided with you. Of course, Cody was just sucking up to us." At that point everyone started laughing. Those of us that could, heard Cody holler, "Hey! That's not true!"

Then we all heard "Ahhh!" Charlie just took him out. I loosened my grip on Bella and was laughing so hard when Cody came aboard.

"That was not fair Edward!"

"Oh no you don't! If we are going to trust you to protect Ma Petité Chérie one day, you'd better use that vampire mind better than that. You have to keep track of where she is at all times, be aware of your surroundings, and know how to keep her safe while taking out the danger. You don't think there weren't any distractions on that cliff with Charlie dying and Bella too close for my comfort to Jacob, do you? I heard every mind _but Bella's_. I knew exactly where Bella was with every step. I was aware of her heart rate, of every nervous breathe she took. I knew what he was planning on, and what I would do if our plan changed at any point. This game was for fun, but don't fool yourself; if this was real, everyone would have been dead before they could have laid one finger on her. I know this was fun for you and you didn't want to shoot Grandpa; but this is also how we train our mind, use our abilities, and learn how to use another's ability against them. There is therefore no whining. Enjoy the loss and play better next time.

Before we knew it Cody dropped down and was hugging us. "My Aunt did a lot for me, and I her; but this is what my Mom and Dad would have taught me. I didn't know this was something I longed for and was missing until now."

We hugged him a little tighter and I said, "Well Love, I guess we have three sons now!" She just smiled back with tears. Esmé and Carmen then came over and grabbed him into their arms. From that point on he would always have the unconditional love of three mothers.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was aboard but Charlie and Jasper and there were new bets going on which of them would win. Bella and Rose had fallen asleep. Bella was snuggled on top and around me when her breathing started to pick up and she start to mumble. "No...not Edward...He can't be..." She then started to cry and scream.

I called Carlisle to us, telling him something is wrong with Bella. Everyone came running; even Charlie and Jasper stopped playing and called a tie. I finally got her awake and she clung to me sobbing, "I thought Jacob killed you on the cliff."

I was kicking myself for bring it up to Cody. It still scares her every now and then but nothing like this. Carlisle told me I needed to calm her down, the stress is not good for the babies. "Shhh, Love. I'm fine, it was just a dream."

Suddenly I gasp - _WHAT!_ Everyone freezes and looks at me. I place my hand on Bella's stomach and smile looking up into Bella's eyes. "Bella Love, it seems one of our children has a power and has offered to help you."

She gasps along with everyone else. I chuckle and proceed to tell them. "Anthony it seems can absorb another's ability. He has tapped into Jasper's and wants to calm his Mom, while Aiden can remove that memory for her if she wants."

"Oh no my angels, Daddy has me calm now, and I really want to keep that memory so I can learn from it."

"Wow Edward did they say if they can do anything else?" Carlisle and Eleazar asked.

"I don't know, and neither do the boys. We'll just have to wait and see." I turn my head back to Bella and start to kiss her when I look down and say, "What is it, _**Ma**_ Petité Chérie?"

"Daddy, we are ready to meet everyone!"

 _OH!_

"Carlisle, you need to get us back to the house NOW!"

Just then, Bella's water breaks.

Bella looks up to me. "OH!"

 _ **Le Petités =**_ Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

 **THE DELIVERIES (PART 1)**

 **BELLA'S DELIVERY AND NEW TALENTS**

 **Edward's POV**

Everything seemed to happen in a whirlwind. We were back and had Bella prepped for a C-section. True to his word, I was holding Anthony Masen Cullen. He was 23 inches long and 6lbs, 4oz. He was followed by Aiden Edward Cullen, who was 21 inches long and 6lbs, 3.5oz. They both looked just like me as an infant! Same hair, dark emerald green eyes and that crooked smile that sends Bella's heart racing.

By this point Bella's heart rate had increased. She had kissed and welcomed each one of our sons but was now starting to show signs of distress. I was going as fast as I dared, giving Carlisle and Esmé the babies, with Esmé passing to Bella to see; but I now needed to go faster. Carlisle was shouting in my mind to hurry. We didn't like what we were seeing and hearing. She was getting weak and starting to lose blood.

We quickly delivered Annamarie Carmé Cullen. She was 19 inches long and 5lbs exactly. She was the spitting image of Bella; her hair, even her porcelain skin that blushes all over, but her eyes were mine.

Bella and I are so blessed. We get to keep the best of what we love in the human part of us in our children. As Bella was welcoming our daughter she looked at me and I froze. I knew that look, the look saying, 'Now! I don't have much time left'. Quickly I passed Anna to Esmé while Carlisle yelled for me to change her while he closed her up.

Anna was near enough to me to reach out and touch my face. I turned to her and she said, "Now, Daddy!" I bit Bella and pushed all the venom I could produce to begin her change, praying to God all the while to bring her back to me and to help me do it right.

Once I was finished, I turned to our children. Carlisle and Esmé were cuddling Aiden, Jasper and Alice were cuddling Anthony, and Emmett and Rose were cuddling Anna, with Cody hovering over their shoulders.

Sensing my distress Cody held his hands up and thought to me, "I won't touch her without your permission." Emmett, picking up on why Cody and I were just looking at each other, also thought to me, "That's why we're holding her, Bro. He can't get through me." My body language relaxed and that is when Anthony spoke. "Dad, I'm listening too! First wrong thought and I'll stop him too!"

Stunned, I just stared at our son. _Listening too?!_ "Yes, Dad; I can read thoughts too when I choose. Like right now, Mom wants to know why everyone is quiet." I chuckled and took Anthony into my arms.

Walking over to Bella, I spoke to her. "Well Love, it seems our son Anthony has my ability. He can read your mind if he wants, but he can cut it off too."

I look to Anthony and he smiles while sucking on my finger. "Mommy is happy!" He reached for her wanting to be held, so with Alice's help we positioned Bella with her arms around Anthony so she could cradle him. I took him out of her arms after a few minutes and told him it was time for him to eat and he had to share Mommy. I passed him to Jasper and Alice to feed, and then took Aiden since he was finished eating and placed him in Bella's arms for some cuddle time. Then I noticed everyone was feeling sleepy. _We don't sleep…?_ "Jasper, why are you trying to make us feel sleepy?"

"I'm not, but the little man here is!" Then I gasped when I saw a vision of Anthony meeting the Pack. _Oohhh!_ "Well it seemed I got it wrong; he doesn't have my gift!" Everyone gasped and Carlisle waited to see what I meant. "He can absorb the abilities of other Vampires."

"Is it permanent? If not, how long does it last, and does he have to touch someone for it to work?" Carlisle was in full Scientist Mode.

"Hold on, Carlisle! I'll leave that up to you to get the answers, but no testing them. You'll need to chart growth, the rate they age, etc. Let them be children and you just be Papa."

After Anna had her turn for Mommy Time they all fell asleep, curled into Mommy. I laid behind Bella, holding my family. An hour later Alice, Esmé, and Rose came in asking if they could clean and dress Bella, and if I would then move her to our room.

"Yes, that would be nice," I smiled. I still can't believe how she is handling the change. It almost seems like nothing is happening to her. After they cleaned her up and I moved my Love and our children to our room, her eyes were closed and she had stopped moving. I guessed she was hanging on to see Notre Petités.

Carlisle and Jasper came in and said they would like to take the kids out to meet everyone, and asked if I wanted to come too. My pull to Bella was still too strong, and then I heard Bella's heartbeat pick up, I knew she could hear what was happening around her and she still felt the pull too. Now the question was, what about the children? What will happen with them out of our sight?

"Carlisle, you know I can't leave Bella; and I just don't know what will happen to Bella and me if you take the children out of our sight yet."

He nodded as he replied, "I was hoping it would lessen some. Maybe when the transformation is completed…" He let his voice trail off as something occurred to him. Before I could react, he went on, "Let me try something. Charlie, Tanya and Cody, can you please come in?" We had kept Charlie out because of the blood lust and Cody well, because reasons! _Okay it's a father thing!_

They all came in and I moved to stand in front of Bella immediately. I only had a little growl rumbling in my chest. Carlisle thought it was because Bella was in a vulnerable state right then. Esmé and Alice came in at the same moment and stood guard around Bella with me so I felt she was protected. That was when I relaxed a little. Now for the test. Could I let the children out of my sight to go meet the others? Would Bella sense their absence from her?

Picking Anna up from Bella's side, I walked over to Cody and placed her in his arms. So far so good! "Okay Cody, you can take her out and introduce her to the others." He was thinking, _"I'll go slowly in case it's too much. Just say the word and I will stop."_ As he walked to the door I listened for a change in Bella's heart rate. So far it seemed steady. My reaction seemed to be that of a normal father, similar to how Charlie still felt toward Bella. I breathed a sigh of relief. _This is good!_ Cody turned to me and said, "Thank you for trusting me. I will be by her side no matter who is holding her." I smiled a little begrudgingly. "Cody, thanks; but if I thought otherwise, you would not be walking out with her."

I then placed Aiden in Charlie's and Tanya's hands. Tanya's eyes lit up and she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. She looked to Charlie and said, "We have three grandchildren!" They walked out so happy for us and themselves.

I then called Jasper and Alice over and placed Anthony in their arms. They are in awe of him and walk out to the others.

Carlisle then placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Son, relax now and take care of Bella. We will handle the children's needs. When you want the children, or they want to be with the two of you, we will bring them in. If you both want one on one time with each child, we can do that too. Just let us know what you need." Breathing a sigh of relief and deciding to take advantage of being left alone at last, I laid next to Bella and wrapped myself around her.

I know she must be burning but she was silent so far. It had been 12 hours and she should have been showing signs of the change. Calmly I decided to call for Carlisle. As he walked in I started asking about her silence and calm manner. He believed it had something to do with her being a Shield. It is protecting her mind from the pain. That makes sense! "Son, while Emmett and Rose were out hunting he caught a Buck. We are draining it now; would you like some?" No sooner had I said yes then Alice was coming in with a gallon size jug and a straw to drink from. As I uncurled myself from Bella and stood up, she let out a scream and pain shot through my whole body. In the blink of an eye I was curled around her again. Carlisle had the same look of shock as I felt. Alice stood there with a smile on her face, pointing to the straw. "That's why I brought the straw. You will not be able to stop holding or touching her until the change is complete."

As Alice showed me the vision she'd had, Carlisle began piecing together a theory. Seeing the vision, I had to agree with what he was concluding. When he was reasonably certain of his hypothesis, Carlisle spoke. "This is the critical point for a Vampire and their human mate; but when you add your Soul Guardian to it...well this is the result. This is the point where the bond is completing its connection between you, where Bella is at her most fragile. This will be the most dangerous time for the two of you."

Upon hearing this, Paul let me know that the Pack would run the island. Eleazar, Kate and Irina would run the perimeter of the house and check in with the Pack every 20 minutes. This was totally unnecessary but it was their way of giving Bella and me peace of mind. I had to admit it worked.

The children were in and out for family time or one-on-one time between Mommy and Daddy's alone time. This continued for two days. By the end of the second day, Bella was reaching the end of her transformation, surprising us all.

I was still wrapped around Bella when I felt her shift around and wrap around me too. Her eyes slowly opened, looking into mine and I was stunned. They were the color of deep emeralds; the color of my human eyes.

We both had the biggest smile on our faces and then we kissed as we never had before. We made love and claimed each other completely as vampires do, until I realized I needed to feed her.

"Love, I think it is way past time to feed, don't you?"

"Hmm, I suppose so! I just got so lost in your beautiful deep emerald eyes and how we could truly share kisses as equals, and the need to connect was so strong, I forgot time and space around us." Bella said dreamily.

"Whoa! What do you mean deep emerald eyes?" I was a little stunned.

"Uhmm your eyes are deep emerald green right now! They weren't before, but after the claiming they changed! Amazing right?" She grinned.

"So are yours Love; but you woke up with them that color!"

"Edward, tell you what; how about we get dressed, see the children, hunt, and then we will see what else is different about us?"

"Sounds like a plan." I answered.

With her back to me, she picked up her clothes and began looking for more to replace what was torn off. _"I can't wait to see our children and I can't wait for some more alone time with my Edward."_

"I know Love; me neither," I growled as I wrapped my arms around her, placing kisses along her neck.

Suddenly she snapped around and said, "Edward I didn't say that out loud!"

"Oh! Well, I guess we'll figure it all out; but I like it, you know, to hear you at last!"

"I guess so. I love you Edward!"

"I love you too, Love. Are you ready to meet our children again?"

We did and they were so happy to have their Mom holding them and cooing to them. Everyone was so excited to see how Bella turned out. Eleazar and Carlisle were amazed at the changes in our eyes. They believed even if we drank human blood our eyes would have changed color.

According to the journal, Cody's parents thought his mother took his father's eyes because they believed he was the head of their family. My scent is the most dominant in Bella and the children too. They also found that Cody's parents had no special talent, but were able to read each other's mind. We believe it is another safety net. I was surprised to find Bella showing a new talent. _Could she read any mind as well as I could, even if we weren't touching?_ Again Bella and I believe it is part of the connection, a combined talent for protection! _Would I or did I get anything from her?_ We could still read each other without touch.

I turned to look at Eleazar who was studying me for a moment, and he said, "I still see your ability to read minds, but it has a new part; something like Aro's. A small shield of sorts. I believe you can protect the minds of others, but only your family. Edward, can you still read us all?" At my nod, he suggested I try to block them out.

Looking into my mind I saw a curtain and pulled it open. _Odd; shouldn't it be closed?_ I could still hear everyone; it seems I didn't have the ability to silence the thoughts of others. Suddenly a bright light shone through, as if someone opened the curtains to let in the sunlight. I saw everything in everyone's past at once. Grabbing my head and closing the curtain as fast as I could, I found I had dropped to the floor and Bella and the children had me in their arms! _Well now I know why it was closed!_

I found everyone was in a circle around us, but could not touch us as Bella had thrown up her physical shield to protect us. She had also opened her mind to me so we could talk without others knowing what we were saying. I just held my family for a moment, while letting her read everything that happened. _Everything is okay now, but we need to stay linked to each other's mind for awhile so we can talk later. I need your input on things as they happen._ She agreed, replying, _"I need you to see what I'm thinking without telling the others, in case we decide it should be kept between us."_ I took an unneeded breath and focused on everyone outside of Bella's shield.

"I'm fine everyone. It seems Eleazar is correct; I can read past memories just like Aro, only without touch. Now that I know what to do, I can control it so it is not so sudden and doesn't hit me from everyone at once. I promise not to do it to anyone without their permission, but I still can't cut off the ability to hear current thoughts." _I also found when Bella puts her shield around me I still can hear what everyone is thinking, hmm..._

Bella found she was struggling to remember her childhood. I turned to her, held her and began to explain, "It's okay Love, we all do; it's part of this life. Not even your father will remember all of his and over time we all lose even more. We can start a journal to help you for years to come and for the children to read later too," when Anthony interrupted with a thought conversation to us. " _Daddy, Mommy, Aiden or I can help!"_

Before we could do anything, Aiden had restored the human memory of every Vampire on this island. I smiled and kissed Bella as I watched all her human memories come flooding back; but before I could do anything I fell to the floor again, seeing everyone else's past along with my own. Bella knew right away what I was going through, and closed our link so she could help me. It stopped as quickly as it came. Apparently Anthony could also neutralize another's ability temporarily or permanently too, and was helping.

She grabbed Aiden while reconnecting our link, "Aiden, please before you do that again, give us time to answer what you ask us. It hurt Daddy." She explained my talent to him and through thought he promised and started to cry because he hurt me. I held him and told him it was okay, he didn't know, and I'm not mad or hurt. Anthony had helped me too. I told him I love him and was proud that he wanted to help us all. He then asked me if I wanted him to remove them. _WHAT!_ Both Bella and I were shocked. "No son, leave them we'll talk about it later."

I froze and Bella looked at me trying to access the danger if any as to why I froze. Grabbing her hand for support while she was seeing and hearing what I was seeing and hearing, she turned to me and asked, "Who?"

I picked up Annamarie, "Oh Ma Petitéplease stop doing that." She did. Bella and I then explained why this was not the time and place to do that. Not everything we or others do, is something others need to know. It seems our children have some talents and we have some training to do. Bella nodded and I knew I needed to explain everything to the others. They were all standing there shocked and frozen with blank thoughts.

Bella had lifted her shield and Anna raised her arms to Cody. He smiled and looked at us, asking if it was alright. I passed her to him. She started giggling and chewing on his finger; it seems they are teething. Bella and I chuckled, knowing the first time she takes his finger off he wouldn't be so willing to allow her to do that anymore.

"Okay everyone, I know it seems strange that Bella and I have control over our talent so fast, but I believe it is due to the connection and to our children, so we can keep our family safe. We are going to have to teach them a lot about their abilities and when to use them."

 _I'll start with us first._ Bella nodded and thought, _"I'll follow your lead and stick with whatever you tell them."_ Anthony broke in, saying, _"I know you don't want Eleazar reading more than what you tell everyone. He already has, and is waiting to see if you tell everyone before he does; but when you are finished, Aiden will erase those memories and he will forget what he was going to say. I will take his talent while he is on the island with us._ We communicated through our minds as a family, to form a plan.

"Bella is a Shield. She wields both physical and mental shields." _I think that is all we should say. I know they are family but they could hurt us with too much knowledge and not even mean to._ Bella agreed. "As you can see, our connection has marked us as mates to others by our eye color." We both grinned at that. She loved having my emerald green eyes but I would have been just as happy if we had hers.

"As you know, I am a Mind Reader, I am faster than most mature Vampires, and I have an above average IQ for a Vampire. Now it seems I can read all your past thoughts just like Aro, only without touch."

"What about Bella's mind?" asked Paul. I turned to him and said, "Only when she lets me in." Alice and Jasper knew I was lying immediately. I called to Annamarie's mind and she answered turning to me, _Ma Petité,_ __ _would you help Daddy? Could you let just Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper know what I'm about to say?_ She clapped her hands and giggled as she replied, _"Yes Daddy."_

 _Jasper, Alice, please don't say anything. The more anyone - including family - knows, the more danger it puts us and them in. We can talk in private later._ They both agreed, but Alice was wishing they didn't have to know. With her ability, she had already seen and she would never keep it from Jasper, just as Bella and I wouldn't keep secrets from each other.

I continued on. "The children seem to have some talents too! Anthony can absorb others' abilities permanently and at will, but can only shield his own mind." _I won't mention the fact that he can neutralize another's ability temporarily or permanently without touching_ , _or that he_ _can break through any other kind of shield, either._

At this they all gasp. They were all thinking the same as Bella and I; he will be the most powerful of us all. Jasper turned to me and thought, _"There is more to his, and therein lies the danger!"_ I slightly nodded. _"This is not good!"_

Before anyone can ask questions, I inform them, "Aiden can restore anyone's memories without touch, including human memories that Vampires sometimes lose in the transformation. He can also shield only his own mind." _He_ _can break through any other kind of shield and erase memories, as well._ Jasper thinks to me, _"There's more there too?"_ I nod again. He walks over to us wanting to hold Anna, while thinking to me in his mind, _"Absolutely not good, but we'll work it out!"_

I quickly go on, "And, as you all saw and heard earlier, Annamarie can relay her own thoughts, or broadcast another's thoughts, to others with vocal and visual images, without touching. She can also shield only her own mind." _She can transmit thoughts over a range of up to 400 feet, it seems; and she_ _can break through any other_ _kind of shield at will._

Eleazar is stunned. I have noticed in his mind that Anthony and Aiden have done what they said they would do, and he's worried about what Aro will think. Carlisle just wants more data. Aro is a secondary concern to him since he knows Aro better than Eleazar, albeit he has to hide that little piece of intel.

Bella and I are worried how strong their abilities will become as they grow and learn how to use them. With this family's morals and filial love, we know they will know right from wrong; and with Jasper and Alice's help, they will know when and how to use them.

 **Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 _ **Le Petités =**_ Little ones

 _ **Ma Petité**_ = My little one

 _ **Notre Petité**_ = Our little one

 _ **Ma Petité Chérie**_ = My little Sweetheart


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 **THE DELIVERIES (PART 2)**

 **ROSALIE'S DELIVERY AND NEW TALENTS**

 **Emmett POV**

It had been a week since Bella gave birth and everything had settled down.

It seemed Bella and the children didn't have any blood lust and were completely in control.

Bella and Edward were able to be 200 yards apart before they needed to move closer. The pain started to appear at that point, but they were both still functional and it was better than before. No one wanted to test it beyond that. We learned so much watching and studying how Bella and Edward handled this and seeing their improvement over longer distances.

Paul still wanted the Pack to stay until our babies were born. He wanted to make sure the children and family didn't need them. He still felt he owed this to Rose after what he put her through before; not to mention what the Cullens had done not only for the Pack, but also for Rachel and himself.

Rose and I were so excited and could hardly wait for our babies. Sometimes Rose and I laughed so hard watching Edward and Cody interact. On one hand, he was so happy that his Ma Petite had an extra protector; and then on the other hand, he wanted to rip him to shreds and burn him. I knew I was laughing now because I would feel the same when the time came.

Aiden's gift to us all was so amazing. I had been able to remember so much more of my human life. Seeing and understanding all the things Edward had done for me brought on a whole new level of love and respect for him.

Rose had even made Edward promise to let Aiden restore hers after she is changed. Everyone however was worried for Anthony. He had everyone's gift that was on this island. We even wondered if he had absorbed ones from when Bella was carrying him. If so, he now had Christopher's and Aro's. Not to mention Demetri's. Edward and Bella refused to allow anyone to find out. He wanted them to enjoy their childhood while they could.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice spent about two hours a day with them on the island where we played our games. "Training," was all Edward would say. He refused to part with any more information than that. They didn't talk about it, just that everything is fine. It drove Carlisle and Eleazar crazy. They wanted to know everything, but they were slowly letting it go and enjoying just being Grandpa and Uncle.

Charlie was over the moon, promising them he would teach them all how to fish when they are older.

Carlisle measured their growth and talked a lot with Cody about his parents' journal to make sure everything was going smoothly, and of course Cody enjoyed reading his parents' words. The journal allowed him to get to know them better and understand the how's and why's, as well as their fears.

So there I sat watching Rose and Bella playing with the children when Edward froze and shouted, " **Carlisle**!" Edward turned to me and said, "It's time, the children want to come now! Get her to the room!" I had Rose in my arms and into the room before anyone could say a word!

It was hard on us, but we all learned what to do and what not to do from Edward and Bella's deliveries. When we finally got to hold our son and daughter, it was amazing; but just like Bella, Rose started to get weak and lose blood. I passed the babies to their grandparents and started Rose's change.

After I was finished and settled with Rose in my arms, (her calm through the change amazing me as Bella's did my brother), Edward asked if he and Bella could come in. When they came in with Anna and Anthony, I knew this was going to be a private conversation.

They revealed our children's talents and that how much we wanted to share with others would be up to us. They reminded us to keep in mind the more others of our kind know, the more danger it could bring. Our family could now easily overthrow even the Volturi. As we all know now, Aro would never do that to us, but he is under threat now. Meaning danger could come to us if whoever is threatening them, saw us as a threat.

 _So our niece and nephews have more than one power and that is why they practice on the island in secret. The less others know, the safer all of us are._ Edward would not acknowledge my thoughts, so I knew I hit the nail on the head.

Thanks to Anthony we knew what their gifts were before Eleazar. I told Edward, Bella, Anna and Anthony that we would only tell everyone of Evelyn's full gift since it's an average talent. Anthony promised to keep Eleazar from reading more than that. Ethan has the strength of a newborn Vampire physically, as well as mentally. Using a little mental effort, he can crush the mind or body of a Vampire to dust. We will reveal his physical strength only. If we find either of them has another gift, we might tell if the others see it.

Before leaving they also promised not only to keep their talents to themselves and let us explain what we wanted others to know, but what names Rose and I choose for them.

We called the Grandparents to announced Evelyn Lee May Cullen, who was only 16 inches long and weighed a tiny 4 pounds, and passed her to Charlie and Tanya. She had Rosie's coloring; her hair and curls, face shape, and beautiful skin, with my dimples. She was the spitting image of Rose, but with my sapphire blue eyes. They left to introduce her to the rest of the family.

We then announced Ethan Jasper Logan Cullen, was 21 inches long and weighed a respectable 6 pounds, and passed him to Carlisle and Esmé. He had my coloring; my brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, face shape and dimples. He was my tiny twin. They left to introduce him to the rest of the family.

Jasper and Alice turned to us and I knew if they could cry, they would. All they said was thank you. I said that was what Rose and I agreed on. We wanted Jasper and Alice, as their Godparents, to be represented in their names, too. Alice danced a jig while hugging Jasper as he sent a wave of love, happiness, pride and gratitude to Rose and I. Bella and Edward will be asking Aro and Sulpicia to be their Godparents, when we see them.

Just like Edward and Bella, Rose's change was swift and painless, as long as I was holding or touching her. We also had to finish the claiming to forge the final connection with each other. Afterwards we found she had my sapphire blue eyes too. I knew then that if I looked in a mirror I would have my eye color back as well. We could read each other's mind and our children without touching, but no one else. Edward believes it is another safety net to the connection. We decided to keep it to ourselves. We then joined the others and explained their talents.

I said, "Evelyn is extremely beautiful and can draw those with a good, kind hearts to her. She is able to show anyone the beauty within them, but those with evil intentions will be repelled. Ethan has extra physical strength, like a newborn Vampire." _We are so not gonna mention it's only gonna take a little mental effort for him to squeeze someone's mind or body to dust._ If it wasn't for Anthony stopping him and letting Edward know, poor Quil would be dead.

Let me explain how we found that out. It had been a two days since the children were born. The kids wanted to play along the beach, so everyone thought it would be good for the kids to get out while Rose was changing. Everyone was out enjoying the day with them when Quil grabbed his head complaining of a headache. He fell over in pain and his nose started to bleed. Edward ran over and grabbed Ethan and held him in his arms with Anthony and started to coo to him. Bella started getting the rest of the children's attention too. Everyone just thought Edward and Bella were trying to distract them from Quil being in pain.

Carlisle and Paul were trying to help Quil when he suddenly sat up and blew out a breath and said he was okay. Carlisle still wanted him to go rest. He told him it could be here on the beach or in his bed; he just didn't want him to worry about anything for a couple of hours. No one knew what had caused it, but didn't want it to happen again.

With some help from Annamarie, Edward explained to me what happened and that Anthony stopped him. He said he just wanted to play with Quil, but he wasn't listening so Ethan tried harder with his mind. He had forgotten that no one could hear his mind but his family. He just didn't know he could do that or how he did it. Edward told me Ethan would practice with them when Rose and I could come with them. We were also confident that Jasper would find a safe way for him to control it, so he could learn how and when to use it.

A week after Quil's headache the pack was ready to go home, except for Leah and Seth; they wanted to stay with us.

Anthony had also informed us that Rose would have abilities. Her beauty was more than average. She would be able to become invisible in anyone's mind by blocking herself out. She could also block others out of someone else's mind. Being siblings, she and Bella would have some mental abilities that were linked, just like their children's gifts.

That was interesting to find out. One day we were all on the beach again, when everyone started asking where Rose went. Anthony snickered and said. "She right here. See?" Then boom - there she was. It turned out she got tired of everyone commenting about her and Evelyn's looks. She just wanted to not be seen at the moment, to hide her and Evelyn away from everyone who was looking at them.

Me being me of course, I got a smirk on my face and waggled my eyebrows at Rose. I was thinking how cool it would be to get more than carried away with Rose while everyone was around. Rose, knowing me and my mind, just narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head no.

"Hey, a man has to try, right?"

Everyone just shook their heads and walked away from me. It seems more than just my wife knows me.

 **Edward's POV**

It had been a two months since Emmett and Rose's children were born, and training was going great.

Jasper was so impressed by how quickly everyone gained control of their talents. Aiden learned to pinpoint memories better. He was able to erase any memories of their or anyone else's new talents from someone. They knew to keep things they learned to themselves, but you never know what talented vampires they could run into.

We all decided where we wanted to move to next. We are going to Vermont, between Altona, NY, and Flat Rock State Park. We owned at least two thousand acres of land on the other side of the Great Chazy River, where the Flat Rock State Park lies; giving us plenty of National Forest and State Parks in USA and Canada in which to run and hunt.

We planned on Homeschooling the children. Nobody else would work or go to school, except for Carlisle. He was a well known author already, so he would be working on publishing another book. Carlisle once wrote a book on ancient medical practices that became a bestseller. His new topic was on modern medicines, to be published under the name of Carlisle Cullen. They had been asking Carlisle to come out and write another. Carlisle and Jasper kept those lines of commutation open, just in case we ever needed to live in a sunny place for awhile. Jasper would work with him and the publishing company to keep his photo and location private.

We needed to be a family raising our children right now, so this gave us a great cover story. It would keep Carlisle and Jasper busy, and home if needed. This way, we can stay there until the kids stopped growing. From the looks of it, we expected that to be in about 8 years.

We were so surprised at how the children have grown mentally as well. Their minds were like listening to an adult talk, but verbally they are only saying Mama and Dada. They seemed to understand that they must act the age they appear to be around others, except for their parents and Alice and Jasper.

The training on the other island has proven a reason to stay another month before leaving. This also gave the females enough time to finish designing the houses that are being built, and got us more bonding time with our children and family.

Each couple has designed their own home, with at least 200 yards separating each other. Carlisle and Esmé, along with Jasper and Alice, built their homes closer to the river so they could house the boats. On the other side of the river we had a huge 8 port garage. It was the only way to get to us, unless you hiked through the woods behind us. We didn't want any roads leading to the house. Bella wanted our house behind Esmé's to the left and Rose's was behind Alice's to left.

Esmé and Carlisle's was based off an English Manor style, Emmett and Rose's was a Colonial Manor style, and Alice and Jasper went with a Southern Plantation style.

Our home was a Victorian style with a porch going all the way around. We had four fireplaces; one in the master bedroom upstairs, one in the master bedroom downstairs, one in the library, and one in the living/family room. We had double French doors in the master bedroom that opened to a huge porch with a view of the river. We had three huge full bathrooms upstairs; one in our room, one in Anna's room, and one in-between the boys accessible from both of their rooms, giving us four bedrooms upstairs and two downstairs. The master bedroom downstairs had a huge bathroom, and then a decent sized bathroom downstairs for guests. We also had an extra guest bedroom downstairs.

Everyone had a minimum of 10,000 square feet; more,depending on individual taste. Everyone had six bedrooms and five bathrooms.

We all agreed to build one huge BBQ pit and deck closer to the boat landing. We wanted a place where the pack and their families could come to play and eat to their heart's content, so we needed rooms to put them up in.

Everyone came to me with their visions, and I drew up the blueprints. I sent them to the construction company to build them. The women all went to Esmé and Alice for decorating advice to fill their homes. Esmé even helped Bella and Rose get things from storage, things that meant a lot to them growing up. They got stuff to put in the master bedroom downstairs for Charlie and Tanya too. They called Tanya and asked her if she had anything she wanted to add for her personal touch in the bedrooms at both houses. Everything from the old house that was mine including my piano was brought to our new home.

We all agreed that we need to solve Aro's problem before it became ours. We had to fight it there and not here. Then we can settle down and enjoy our family in our new homes. With Jasper and Alice's help we were able to form a plan.

 **Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

 **VOLTURI'S TRAITOR**

 **Edward's POV**

It has been six months since the children were born. Alice saw this would be the best time to go to Volterra. By all appearances the children were close to 2 years old, but acted and spoke like six year olds. Their minds and thought processes were that of adolescents. It worried us at first, but Cody assured us this is normal. Between him and his sister Katelyn we were able to help with their growth, and also let them enjoy their childhood.

Bella and I spent the night before leaving in each other's arms, loving each other and talking about the plans.

"Edward, I know we talked and practiced with the children, and I know we will be okay. I just worry; they are so young and they are already protecting the family. Are we sure Aro will not try to take them?" Bella spoke with worry.

"Yes Love, at this point; but no one can know the future. Alice will watch it. Aiden will make sure all anyone will remember is that Aro and his guards, with the help of Alice and Jasper, caught and stopped the spies. Who knows if Aro's heart will ever turn towards power and greed. I just don't see it in his mind. The tenor of it is to keep Vampires safe from the world. To keep the human race living on and protected as much as possible from us. He knows as the world grows, so will technology. One day it could destroy us all. He wants to keep our numbers small, so there are fewer incidents for the human world to notice, and keep the gifted ones out of the wrong hands," I explained to Bella.

Bella then asked an interesting question. "Edward, can the children's talents work on humans"?

"Off hand, I think they could, but can they control it enough on humans yet? I don't know and I'm not ready to test that yet. Now let's get back to you and me Love. Jasper will be calling up our private plane to have it ready and waiting for us, but he would be piloting it. I haven't had enough of you yet," I said as I embraced her.

"Oh, neither have I Baby, neither have I!" Bella said with an huge smile and lustful eyes.

Morning came and we all set about getting ready to leave. Carlisle called Aro personally and quickly stopped him from greeting him, informing him we were coming, but asking that he not let it be known to anyone, not even to the Brothers. He couldn't risk anyone hearing him repeating the information or him writing it down somewhere. Carlisle had spoken so quietly that no one with our hearing could overhear the phone call. He then hung up.

We had sent Tanya, Charlie, Carmen and Eleazar on to our new houses. They had the blueprints, and all the delivery dates. They had all the details that the women thought they would need to have the houses ready when we got back. They had wanted to go for backup if there was a fight. Alice explained that it would seem like a threat to the Guard and put them on edge, and then there would be a fight before the Brothers had a chance to control it. We also didn't want the Vampire world to see how big we are, nor how others support us compared to the Volturi. We did agree however that Irina, Kate, Leah, Seth, Cody and Katelyn could go as they could be explained easier. With as many of us as there were now, it was bad but manageable.

Of course, little did they know that with Bella, Anthony, and Ethan, we didn't need any help at all. It just looked like they needed to be with us. It was the first time that they felt needed and useful, so they didn't want to be apart from us. When Bella and I learned this, we knew we had to take them with us and we'd just have to figure it out later.

After landing, Jasper and I had arranged for three SUVs to be waiting for us. Jasper drove Emmett, Rose and their children, while I drove Bella, Alice, Cody, and our children. Seth and Leah were with Carlisle and Esmé, Irina, Kate, and Katelyn.

The others suspected we were keeping something from them. They also realized it was for their safety. If it meant keeping their love ones alive, then they would not question it and give us the room to do what needed to be done.

As we approached the Castle, Jasper and I pulled over. Carlisle followed but was wondering why. I texted him that Alice was having a vision and we would let him know if anything changes, asking him to please wait a minute.

Anthony, Bella, and I took a moment to scan the thoughts of everyone to find where they were in the Castle. We also found him. He was in the Throne Room with Aro. He had talked Marcus into playing a game of chess. Since Aro had received a call, and he refused to tell anyone who it was, he felt he needed to be near. He felt something may be happening. He thought maybe Aro had at last received word of a powerful Vampire, and was planning on acquiring him or her. This would be what he was waiting for. _Little did he know it was, but he would neither be leaving nor passing it on to anyone else!_

We called Jasper and put him on speaker as he did the same. We relayed the information and Jasper said, "Okay, so it will all take place in the Throne Room, but the plan still stands as is, agreed?"

We agreed. I called Carlisle and told him the plan would stay the same, but go down in the Throne Room. We just didn't give him the full details. He believed that with Bella's gift and mine, we would let them know if they needed to attack.

What they didn't know was that Anthony will get Alec's gift and work to freeze any Vampire in or around the Castle, except in the Throne Room. We didn't want intel going or coming. Ethan, when told who, was to hold his mind and anyone involved with him so that Emmett and Jasper, if needed, could end them. We knew Carlisle was going to want to find a way to save them, but they couldn't be allowed to leave here alive. Our children's lives depended on it. The future of the human race depended on it. Therefore, we deal with the spy first, then deal with Carlisle. We knew he would be sad that we didn't trust him, but then he would understand when we explain it all to him. We agreed to explain it all to Carlisle afterwards, including all the gifts. Alice saw him agreeing to never tell or even to write it down. Aiden agreed that if Alice ever sees that someone was going to try and take it he will erase the memory of it from them. Will his power be developed to the point that he can do it without that person there in front of him? Time will tell.

As we parked and started walking to the door, Anthony was able to find Alec's gift and started working it. He found he could control it quickly. It surprised me that he didn't have to be in the same room, but just within a certain distance. _Well, I guess that answered that question._

I stopped and turned to Cody, who was holding Annamarie. I took her small hands and, placing kisses on them, I asked her to relay to Alice and Jasper what I just discovered. She giggled and was so happy to get to help. To anyone not in the know, it just looked like I was taking a moment to love Ma Petite.

We didn't knock, but just walked in _. Who is there to stop us. Haha!_ Those who were not aware of what Anthony was doing were surprised and confused to see Vampires just standing there. Not talking or moving. We went straight to the Throne Room. Upon opening the door, the guards were already in place ready to attack; but Aro, knowing it was us, had told them to hold their place. In their minds was total confusion. Why we had not been stopped? Why had they not been informed that there were visitors? Once they realized Aro was relaxed, they began to calm down, but they were still wary.

I could hear that not only was Aro wondering, but the guards were asking why there were so many of us, and what kind of children were these. _Well except Aro, about the children._ Regardless, I explained out loud that they were ours. "They are half Vampire and half Human. They grow, and are no threat to any of us."

We explained that the others were helping us take care of the children, to ensure no accidents happened. We paired them off as we introduced everyone; Seth with Ethan, Leah with Evelyn, Kate with Anthony and Irina with Aiden. Katelyn stood with Cody and Annamarie. Everyone relaxed, but Aro was dying for more information. He knew of the children but had not seen them yet. Then I read his thoughts! The traitor was hoping this was the child.

His name was Aaron. He looked to be around 30 years of age, and stood 5'9", with a slim but not toned build. He was more of a prophesier than a psychic like Alice. He definitely was not a fighter. Aro would never see him as a threat. This tells me there is someone else here to help him if needed. _A few placed questions and I'll know._

He had prophesied that one day a male child would be born to a male Vampire and a human woman. The child would never allow the Vampire world to rule the humans. He figured the best way to find the child was to hang around Aro, as Aro was bound to discover such power and bring it back for his guard. Aro couldn't pass up the opportunity to acquire such power; he would want to be the one to raise him and control him. Aaron then would steal the child, and run with him, then destroy him. _Did he think Cody was the male or one of our boys now._ Then they would be free to destroy Aro's rule and reign themselves. _Now the question is, who are 'them'?_

Aro stretched his hand out to me and said, "Friends welcome, how can we make you comfortable?"

This was Bella's cue to only allow the information I just received of who the traitor was to pass to Aro and ask him to play along until we are sure no one else is a traitor in the Castle.

 _Yes,_ Aro thought to me, but aloud Aro said. "Let me introduce you to my Brothers."

I turned and took Annamarie into my arms. I asked her to please fill Marcus and Caius, and the guards around them, in on the information I just learned in order to keep an open two way link, so they could know what is happening as it happens. I needed them relaxed, and ready to attack on Aro's or my command. Aro agreed and told them to do whatever I told them to do.

I learned he had been feeding information to James for about a year after Aro took Alec and Jane from James. They did not just want to rule the Vampire world but the human one too.

Aro and his Brothers started to ask Carlisle questions about his family. Carlisle explained the Soul's Guardian, and how only they could create children that are half and half. He was only sharing what we agreed upon; just that the connection is stronger than simply a mate connection, no further details and nothing about gifts. Aro knew differently, but he also knew the safety of our children depended on no one else having this knowledge.

Of course these questions lead Aaron in giving us the information needed to end this plot. We knew who the other one was, the one that is helping him here, and reports to... _Cain._ We now had the location of them, and their army. _Ah! Chong and Putin! Now the fun begins._

After Aro and the others get this intel, they smiled and thought to me, "Yes, we know them; and it will be handled. Thank you, Edward."

I thought to them, _"That's a relief, but we will handle the ones in the Castle."_

Bella and I searched the Castle and found Cain right outside the Throne Room door, frozen in place. We passed it on to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper took Cain and Emmett took Aaron. They ended them right there and then. Carlisle was shocked that we didn't give them a chance to change, but I told him I would explain later.

Anthony released everyone and Aiden worked on erasing from everyone's mind that they were ever frozen in place. They carried on as if nothing had happened. Annamarie had broken the two way link, and wanted back in Cody's arms. _I'm never going to get use to that, but then I know how it feels not to have Bella in mine. Their connection does seem to be growing stronger the older she gets._

After all is done, the Throne Room stands still with shock! Aro want to know how and why they didn't put up a fight! I reached out and take his hand letting him see all of it and us. Bella is worrying, and silently asking if I really wanted to tell him all! I nodded yes, and then the three of us have a silent conversation. Aro grinned so widely with excitement. He asked us if we will erase this from his mind too. We explained that as long as he never wrote anything down and never told anyone, including his Brothers, then no, we wouldn't. He agreed and invited Anthony to visit any time Aro acquires a new power here at the castle. Aro also said any of the children were welcome and could join them. He would train them, and would gladly let Anthony lead them, if he so wished.

 _No, Alice sees you three staying in power. You will lead your army and win against Chong and Putin, making the Vampire world safe. However, if you ever need us we will be there, as you would be for us. You will protect all still, but set a new rule that we are an extension of the Volturi in North America._ Aro thinks to us, " _DONE!_ " Aloud, he says, "Now, I think it is time for the Princesses and Princes to meet their new Uncles and Aunts; agreed, Brothers?"

Everyone agreed and relaxed. Aro asked if we would stay and protect their families and the Castle while they take care of Chong and Putin. We agreed and he called Heidi in to handle our rooms and anything else we might need.

Meanwhile Caius had called for Garrett, their strategist. He approached but turned to the direction of Kate. They locked eyes, and we all knew at that moment they were mates.

Then we discovered that while this was happening, Felix was unable to leave Leah's side. He had his hand on her lower back, taking Evelyn to Rose. They both had huge grins.

Jane's eyes were locked with Seth's as he passed Ethan to Emmett. He then stretched his arms out towards her, and she flew to him immediately.

While this was taking place, Katelyn and Christopher were locked in an embrace and talking quietly.

Irina and Demetri were, for a lack of a better word, making out. Well, she had been alone for a long, long time. In her thoughts, if you know who your mate is, why wait any longer? Demetri certainly had no complaints.

We all just started laughing. There were to be celebrations tonight and war tomorrow.

They left before dawn and were gone for a week. Upon returning, the newly mated couples refused to be parted. They requested a week to be alone, to learn about each other. The Leaders granted it and they left to neighboring villages and each couple rented a Villa.

The Leaders asked us to stay for that week, so they could get to know the children too. At which time, Bella and I sat Aro and Sulpicia down. This was going to be tricky. We explained to them how we felt about their ruling power structure and mission. Aro was so happy and Sulpicia was surprised that Aro had divulged so much of their past to me. They were trying to figure out where we were going with this. Then we got to the part where we were going to ask if they would be our children's Godparents. When Bella squeezed my hand and nodded to me. She wanted me to ask. "Aro, Sulpicia? We would be honored if you would take the role in our children's lives as their Godparents?"

Stunned was not the word for what Bella and I were seeing. No, they were in shock! If it was at all possible for that to happen. Neither had a thought running through their minds. they were completely blank. Bella and I leaned forward and at the same time said, "Breathe!"

Aro gathered himself and looked at Sulpicia with the biggest smile and said, "We are Godparents!" Sulpicia just nodded and if she could cry she would have. Sulpicia then jumped up and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go love and spoil our Godchildren!"

Bella and I just sat there with one finger in the air, as if to say wait a minute. Too late, they were gone. I just looked at Bella and asked, "Does that mean yes?" She just nodded.

When we finally found them they were playing and holding the children, listening to their stories and their accounts of the preceding event. Of course, Anthony was informing them of the name they could not call them. I just mumbled and started walking to them when Bella stopped me and said, "Just listen."

Aro laughed and said, "Well it's good your father used French words. I'll be using Italian words." They all wanted to know what.

Sulpicia replied, "Well like Bambini, which means babies." The twins scoffed at that. "We are not babies!"

"No, you're not!" Sulpicia laughed.

Sulpicia and Aro then said. "Our favorite, and you can tell Daddy we said he can't use it either, okay?" The twins nodded and waited with excitement. Once they knew they had their attention, Aro and Sulpicia said together, "You will be our Tesoro Mio (teh-SOH-roh MEE-oh). Meaning, My Treasure."

I looked to Bella and smiled saying, "I can live with that."

Needless to say, we were not getting our children back any time soon. Bella and I took the opportunity to see as much of Italy as possible before we left.

Later, we talked about the newly mated couples and agreed it would be best for them to stay here. The Leaders could not lose their power base, and with Seth and Leah they would feel a little stronger. The only one we saw a problem with was Katelyn, but Cody assured us he would talk to her. He felt that as long as she knew he was safe she would let go. Bella and I explained how the others never felt useful and here they would. This is what they needed.

When they returned they had come to the same conclusion as us. Katelyn was having a hard time, but with Cody's reassurance she agreed. She was at peace with staying. It was agreed that there would also be visits between the families. The Brothers wanted to take turns in visiting to see how we set up in America the first year. Alice promised to let either side know if they needed each other's help. _If we are being honest, it would be if the Volterra needed our help!_ Aro knew this too and was happy to know we would work as a team and didn't want to overthrow them. He would be glad to step down. He didn't have to be in charge, he just wanted to keep the Vampire world safe and let them and their wives and family live.Bella and I just nodded to him acknowledging we heard and agreed with him. We all knew there was a new Vampire breed coming and they would be better at living in the new world unnoticed. We just didn't speak it out loud. We will have to fight harder at keeping evil out. The protection has started with our children, and Anthony being the first born of this race will have all the powers to control it. The five will form a team that will rule all. They will do it quietly, and keep the peace between the two worlds.

With this we all said our good bye and headed home; to our new homes, that is.

 **Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable.**

 **1\. Bambini** Babies

 **2\. Tesoro! (teh-SOH-roh)**

Call those you really cherish, _tesoro;_ you'll be referring to them as "treasure."

 **3\. Cuore Mio! (COOWOH-reh MEE-oh)**

"My heart!" is an emphatic way to address loved ones that have stolen yours.

 **4\. Tesoro Mio (teh-SOH-roh MEE-oh)**

"My treasure"


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Edward's POV**

Collin and Brady joined Seth and Leah. They enjoyed being shapeshifters and they wanted to be around Vampires so they could continue phasing. Between Garrett and Felix, they had them beefed up and trained for combat. They were a force to be reckoned with, and of course, Aro loved it.

Paul and Sam knew of two other tribes that had shapeshifters as well. One was Bear and the other Eagle. They also had some who never wanted to give it up and came to live with us.

Emmett's favorite food became his in-law. Evelyn found her Soul Guardian in a Bear. Ethan found his Soul Guardian in a Eagle. Oh, did I have my turn laughing at Emmett when he gained his Bear-in-law. _Hey, fair is fair._

They broke the myth that one had to be of the Vampire and Human world to bare children. The supernatural world has some form of Soul Guardian in every race, and they can mix. Each Spirit has someone to complete them, no matter in what form they come.

In point of fact, Leah found that she and Felix were able to have children. Their first was a boy, followed by a girl. During birth something went wrong, and they couldn't have any more children. They were happy just to have their son and daughter, which were a very interesting breed; but they had no gifts. Their daughter imprinted on Alec and bore him two sons before she also had something go wrong and could have no more, either.

The Volturi were in heaven having children running around the Castle. Seth and Jane found a woman who was willing to bare three pregnancies in exchange for immortality. The Leaders agreed and Seth and Jane had two sons and one daughter. Yes, they had a gift which later Anthony would acquire.

It turned out as Annamarie grew older so did her bond with Cody. It turned out to be the Soul Guardian connection. They just grew into it rather than being thrust into it, with an overwhelming need like us. We believed it was because they were never separated from each other since before birth. The need to complete didn't hit with full power until she turn 20.

Anthony and Aiden meet their Soul Guardians in the form of two humans. They were twins and two of the gentlest souls you could ask for. Our family was full of unique gifts, but that's another story!

Eleazar and Carmen decided to live with us, and built or bought a home wherever we moved, as did Tanya and Charlie. We even had a few homes built around their home in Alaska. Carlisle, Jasper, Eleazar, and Charlie became the leaders much like Aro and his Brothers.

Carlisle's compassion.

Jasper's empathy and strategic battle skills.

Eleazar's ability to see gifts.

Charlie's ability to detect lies and render a fair judgment.

As for Emmett, Alice, Bella, and I, we worked in the background. The less of our abilities others knew, the safer we were. We also wanted to give our children the best childhood we could for the short time they will have.

Cody grew in strength and his ability to fight, thanks to Jasper and the others. He stayed in the background and encouraged Anna to enjoy these moments in life. He stayed true to his word and never interfered with our rules or her up bring. Not that she didn't try to use him to get out of trouble. One try and she learned fast that it wasn't going to work, ever.

Carlisle learned there was a time to be compassionate, and a time to be unsympathetic. Too many times we had to stop someone from building an army of Vampires. They couldn't live. They would never stop trying, and having to worry about our family as well as the human race, he learned we had to kill them.

After we left Volterra, we let Annamarie explain the whole story to Carlisle in her special way, and tell him everything about the gifts. He was amazed, and agreed to never write it down or tell anyone. That is when he learned that compassion is not always forgiving, and hoping someone will change. Sometimes compassion is making the harder choice. Everyone has to learn to pay the consequences for the choices they make. Without them we can't learn what is right and what is wrong. The sooner the supernatural world learned the consequences of their actions to the human world, the safer our world would become. That maybe, just maybe, God used what had already been created - us, Vampires - to protect His human world from dangers that they could never stand a chance against. Who can fight us better than us, for surely evil had created evil. God gave us all free will. To choose right over wrong. He never gives us more than we can bare. He provides us with help. We just need to turn to him.

Life goes on whether we are in it or not, so there never is THE END.

 **Thanks to the help of the Editor and Collaborator - AHealingRenaissance. You will find reading easier and more enjoyable. Due to a request, there is a Charlie and Volturi Outtake that we are working on. Will post as soon as they are done.**

 _ **Just a brief reminder of abilities:**_

 **Carlisle Cullen 38**

Abilities: Control, Compassion, Leadership/ Perception: he is cleverer than others and is able to put things together in his mind that no one else could

 **Esmé Cullen 35**

Abilities: Nurturer: Extra strong in Mother and Family Instincts; by knowing what another needs emotionally, physically (Love, forgiveness, understanding, etc…) in that given moment

 **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen 24**

Abilities: Mind Reader, Speed, Higher IQ than any other Vampire. Later can read Bella's mind at will and read not only what you are thinking at the moment but read all your past memories (like Aro but without touch)

 **Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Cullen 23**

Abilities: Shield: Physical and Mental. Later she will be able to read Edward's minds at will and others if she is touching Edward

 **Emmett James Cullen 20**

Abilities: Extra Strength and Extra Common Sense: assess people, ease with developing relationships, and can sense when to diffuse a difficult situations by using his charm and wit (He is Esmé's son)

 **Rosalie Ann Swan Cullen 19**

Abilities: Beauty and Visibility of herself or others by blocking herself or others out in their minds (she is Bella's sister so they would have some mind abilities that link)

 **Jasper Lee Whitlock Cullen 19**

Abilities: Sense Emotions and Controls them in another or in large groups

 **Alice Lillian McCarthy Cullen 18**

Abilities: See the Future

 _ **Emmett's and Rose's Children**_

 **Evelyn Lee May Cullen:**

Beauty and draws those with a good/kind hearts to her and can show anyone the beauty within them, but those who do not have good intentions are repelled

 **Ethan Jasper Logan Cullen: (EJ)**

Extra strength physically and mentally; with little effort, using his mind, he can squeeze someone's mind and body to dust.

 _ **Edward and Bella's Children**_

 **Annamarie Carmé (Car – May: as in Carlisle and Esmé) Cullen:**

Relay her thoughts anywhere within 400 feet and can broadcast a person's thoughts to relay to others w/vocal & visual images without touching, can only shield her mind and can break through any other kind of shield

 **Anthony Masen Cullen:**

Can absorb another's' ability permanently and, at will, neutralize another's ability temporarily or permanently without touching, can only shield his mind and can break through any other kind of shield

 **Aiden Edward Cullen:**

Removing memories and revealing past memories of anyone without touching including some human memories that Vampires sometimes lose in the transformation, can only shield his mind and can break through any other kind of shield

 **Le Petités =** Little ones

 **Ma Petité** = My little one

 **Notre Petité** = Our little one

 **Ma Petité Chérie** = My little Sweetheart

 **1\. Bambini** Babies

 **2\. Tesoro! (teh-SOH-roh)**

Call those you really cherish, _tesoro;_ you'll be referring to them as "treasure."

 **3\. Cuore Mio! (COOWOH-reh MEE-oh)**

"My heart!" is an emphatic way to address loved ones that have stolen yours.

 **4\. Tesoro Mio (teh-SOH-roh MEE-oh)**

"My treasure"


End file.
